


Unexpected Miracles

by Luke_Jace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Second Chances, Teen Angst, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, age shifting, bad childhood, too many tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_Jace/pseuds/Luke_Jace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was possibly the weirdest thing that had ever happened. No one usually deals with this kind of stuff, right? You didn't normally have to care for your boyfriends cousin because he has some mental disorder, right?</p><p>ALTERNATIVELY: Two boys based off of two characters from a kids show have to take care of one of their cousin. Said cousin turns younger due to PTSD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is not an age play story, so if that's what you're looking for, then you're in the wrong place. :)

I never expected my life to become an utter weird as fuck mess. I had such a normal life, right? I lived with my parents, who did the usual marital fighting that looks like it'll lead to divorce. I had an annoying twin brother, Bryan. He and I were polar opposites, he was outgoing while I was most of the time quiet. He was one of those kids who seemed popular just because they always speak up. Meanwhile, I was the kid who sits in the corner on their phone. You know, the typical backstory for every kid living in 2016. I went to high school, spent my time on tumblr, and watched youtubers all the time. The usual stuff.

Then one day, my mother says I need a job. I agree, I do need a job, but where the hell is hiring? Nowhere, because in our town, there's like zero jobs. My boyfriend informs me that his cousin needs a babysitter. Easy job right? So I take it on.

I begin babysitting this four year old boy named Dylan, seven year old named Sage and a two year old named Bella. They live right next door to me so I can babysit them with ease. It was the easiest thing I've ever done. Like, I think learning how to ride a bike was harder. The kids were well behaved and it was close to me. 

All was going fine and well. I was babysitting whenever they needed me to babysit for whatever reason. It was great pay, it was easy, and what else could a boy need in a job?

Well one day, about six months later, I stayed home from school due to being sick. I remember that morning my mother gave me a huge lecture because school was about to be out for the summer. She told me how I should've just went. It was the first week of May and I had a full month left, but I digress. 

I noticed when getting the mail that Rodney, my boyfriend's cousin, was still home. I wondered why he was home. He had work, didn't he? I mean, it was a Tuesday, and Tuesdays and Thursdays I never needed to babysit. But I thought it was just because he would come home earlier. Did he just stay home all together on these days? But I swore I saw him take his kids to daycare. Why would he take them to daycare if he stayed home those days?

I went inside, dropped the mail off in the dining room and grabbed the key the family gave me in case I needed it. I walked over to his house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I walked in using the key.

Nothing in my life prepared me for the next thing. That sounds like I found a dead body that had fallen out of a tree. No, this is not some nosleep story. Alright, trust me, there is no horror to this. Alright.

I walked into the living room and noticed Rodney sitting on the floor. He was playing with a toy car I'd seen Dylan playing with whenever I babysat.

Of course, I should've seen this coming. Rodney always seemed to space out whenever he would play with his kids. He would get pretty involved in it whenever I went over there before he and his wife left. His wife would have to make him snap out of it. Then he would stand up, dazed, brush himself off and act completely normal.

I approached him and knelt down when I noticed he was playing with the car for real. I could even hear him softly making car noises.

"Hey Rodney?" I asked, attempting to get his attention.

He looked up at me, his brown eyes full of wonder. He let out an excited greeting and waved to me.

I stared, completely confused. This man had the mentality of a child didn't he? Was that possible?

"Rodney, whatcha doing?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Playin'." He said with a smile, "Wanna join?"

I shook my head, "No... I'm fine. Say, how old are you?"

He put three fingers up, "This many!"

I sighed and got up, walking off to the kitchen to process what the hell was going on. He didn't flip out when I noticed what he was doing, nor did he try to pretend he wasn't playing and acting like a child. Maybe he hit his head and got amnesia.

While I was thinking about it, Rodney walked into the kitchen. He noticed me and I saw how the color drained from his face.

"Flynn? When did you get here?" He sounded embarrassed and his pale face began to burn up.

"Five minutes ago? I walked up to you and said hi, and asked what you were doing." I said, staring at him. He seemed normal now. What the hell happened?

"Oh. Shit. So you saw me acting like.. A child?" Rodney asked, holding his hands in front of himself. He slumped his shoulders as he looked up at me.

"Uh yeah. I guess? You were playing with a toy car. Don't you remember me saying hi?"

"No. I don't ever remember what happens when I'm like that... It's... Hard to explain." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Well I've got time. Explain away, please. I'm confused." I replied, crossing my arms.

He sighed and began explaining, "It's like. I get amnesia almost. I forget everything from when I was three up. So I begin acting like a child. It gets triggered by something and I don't know what it is. But then once I turn back to normal, I completely forget what went on when my mind turned younger."

"Do you know why it may be doing that?"

"Well... I had a pretty shit childhood and my mind is barely able to handle it. Someone said it could be PTSD but I'm not sure." He said, looking down.

"Well haven't you gotten it checked out?"

"No." He mumbled out.

I rolled my eyes, "So you just stay here when you turn younger? All by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't have an adult mind at all when you turn younger?"

"Nope."

"I'm staying here with you then whenever you turn younger." I stated.

"What? Why?! I'll be fine." He hollered, looking up and throwing his arms out.

"No you won't." I said, uncrossing my arms and staring at him.

"Yes I will-"

"Rodney, what if you decide in your younger state of mind to go outside. What if you run into the street, not knowing nobody stops right away and get hit? I'll feel shitty that I didn't make sure you didn't run out that door. You could get hurt if you're here alone with the mind of a three year old!" I said, somewhat pissed that he had such a serious issue and nobody was helping.

I heard him sniffle and mumble out, "'m sorry.."

I realized I had made him turn younger again and cursed under my breath.

"Hey, shh. It's alright it's not your fault. Don't cry." I said, patting his back. I lead him back to the living room, "Stay here and play or whatever. I'm going to get my laptop, alright?"

He nodded and sat down on the ground. I noticed he grabbed the toy car, playing with it again.

I sighed and went to my house to get my laptop and charger. I sighed as it took me forever to get my charger. I walked outside and noticed that Rodney was on my porch for some reason.

"Rodney! I told you to stay inside the house!" I scolded, crossing my arms.

"I wanted to see your house though." He said, looking down and kicking the ground.

I sighed, "Why?"

"Cause it look cool."

I sighed and allowed him to come in. I noticed how he was at least half a foot shorter than me despite the fact I was 17 and he was 27. I hadn't really noticed the height difference before.

He walked around the house, touching everything. He entered my room and noticed a box full of stuffed animals I had.

He gasped and picked it up, "Can I have?!"

I shrugged, "I guess so, I don't need them."

He grinned and hugged me, "Dank you!"

I patted him on the back and then softly pushed him off, "C'mon let's get back to your home now."

I grabbed his arm and walked him to the door and back to his place. He ran into the house and into the living room. First thing he did was pull the stuffed animals out of the box. I slightly smiled and went to set up my laptop. 

I began playing Minecraft on the computer. I heard Rodney talking to the stuffed animals. About ten minutes later he came over to me, holding a green stuffed bear, "What your name? I wanna name him after you."

I looked at him, "Uhh. Perry." I decided to tell him the name my boyfriend called me which was also my last name.

Rodney smiled, "Okay!" He ran back to the living room. I decided to go watch a movie so I got up and went to the living room too. I put on Netflix and started a movie up.

"Whatcha watching?" Rodney asked, coming over to me.

"Nightmare before Christmas. Want to watch it with me?" I asked, patting the spot next to me.

He sat down on the couch, holding the green bear he named after me. I placed a blanket around him and we watched the movie together. He fell asleep after twenty minutes and I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Doof, can you come by your cousins after school? Bit of a crisis." I texted my boyfriend, Adam. I called him Doof since he was German and he looked like Heinz from Phineas and Ferb. Not to mention I was planning on dying my hair teal and he called me Perry so his nickname made sense in a way.

"Alrighty then." He texted back.

I began playing random games on my phone. I passed out an hour later.

When I woke up I realize Rodney had disappeared. I got up, afraid he'd left and got hit or something. Then I heard giggling coming from behind the love seat. I got up and walked over. I noticed Adam was tickling Rodney.

"Perry! H-ahah-help!" Rodney exclaimed, looking up at me. His giggles were loud and intense.

I smiled and spoke up, "Adam stop tickling him."

Adam stopped and stood up, smiling. He helped Rodney up.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes ago. The door was not locked," He said with a sort of smug smile, "Some doofkopf forgot to lock it. Of course, after giving my now little cousin a speech about not going outside. Because it's so dangerous?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shush Adam."

He shook his head, "Anyways, I'm starving."

"Same." Rodney said.

"Alright well I guess I could make something. What do you guys want?" I asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Chocolate!" Rodney exclaimed, smiling.

"I am not making chocolate. You're way too hyper as it is Rodney." I said, opening the fridge.

"You know sugar doesn't make people, especially kids, more hyperactive right?" Adam said.

"Shush Doofus." I said, making sandwiches as it was the only easy thing to make.

I could hear Rodney begging Adam for chocolate. Adam sighed and walked over to the fridge.

"What are you doing Adam?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"I'm going to give him some of the chocolate I hid in here last time I came by here. It's not going to kill him." Adam said, breaking a piece off of a candy bar and handing it to Rodney.

Rodney smiled widely, "Dank you!" He exclaimed and hugged Adam.

"You're welcome." Adam said, kind of shocked by Rodney hugging him.

Rodney left the kitchen and went to the living room with the chocolate. Adam followed him while I made the sandwiches. I finished making them and walked to the living room with the plates in my hand. Rodney was on the floor, playing with some of the toy cars once again.

"Rodney, I have your sandwich here." I said, placing it down on the coffee table.

He grabbed it and sat with his back against the couch, beginning to eat the sandwich. I sat down and began eating after giving Adam his. We sat in silence as we finished our food. Rodney went back to playing and I looked at my phone.

About twenty minutes later of awkward silence, Adam spoke up.

"We need to pick up the kids from school and daycare, because Rodney can't do it like this." Adam said, looking at me and getting up.

"Oh yeah. Shit, but will they allow us?" I asked, getting up as well.

"Well yeah, I've had to pick them up before when this happened for too long." He said, grabbing his keys.

I motioned for Rodney to get up too, "Before?"

"Oh shit, uh, yeah.. I, uh.."

"You knew about this whole turning younger thing and didn't think to inform me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Didn't think I needed to, all you do is babysit for them. I didn't think you'd need to know all the mental issues with my cousin too." He said, looking at me.

"Wait a fucking second, you know about this and just let him be alone?! He could've gotten hurt you idiot!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?! Just quit school the second I realized my cousin had something fucked up with him? He's been like this for 20 years and he's still alive isn't he?!"

"Why don't any of you understand how dangerous this is for him to be alone while this goes on?!"

I heard the sound of keys jingling and then talking, "You two fight like an old married couple, Jesus."

I turned around and noticed Rodney with his car keys in his hand, "God. You two are so annoying. You're fighting about a fucked up 27 year old who occasionally acts like a three year old for no good reason."

He looked at me, "And I've said that I'm fine. I don't know why you don't believe that. I'll be fine."

"Because this isn't like being sick. This isn't something to take lightly."

"Goddamnit Flynn, just let it be. I'll be fine." He said, storming off outside.

I glared at Adam who was still clutching his keys. He walked outside too, getting in his car and leaving. 

I groaned and walked out the door, walking back to my place. I shut the door and walked to my bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Those two are the most edgiest motherfuckers I've ever met. Also the most stupid one's ever." I said to myself. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my face. This was just the start to the difficulty my life would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a lot of author notes like this, unless it's for a trigger. The chapters won't be that triggering, but it will mention what causes this PTSD and regression so if it mentions that heavily in a chapter, there will be warnings. 
> 
> This is at the end so I can quickly explain what this story shall entail. Firstly, this is NOT an age play story whatsoever. Bit of a spoiler but the story will soon take a bit of a fantasy twist in which the character shall physically become young as well. But yea, it's not an age play fic. He just has flashbacks, that's it. So if you're here for that, this is not what you're looking for.
> 
> Secondly, I don't know much about PTSD myself, so if I get something wrong I apologize. Please note not everyone with PTSD is like my character. He has more than just PTSD, but because both my characters and I are not doctors, the actual disorders are unknown. PTSD was the best fit for what the character has going on in his life. I picked that as how he explains it because I know it's the closet to what it is and because almost everyone knows what it is. Yeah. If I do get something wrong and claim it's PTSD, please correct me/question me on it.


	2. Sarcasm Is The Most Fun I Can Have Without Taking My Clothes Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! at the disco

Summer was coming around, and I had rarely been babysitting for them anymore. Adam rarely truly talked to me after our stupid fight. We had fought about it more that night over text and we didn't talk for an entire week. Ridiculous right. He had said I had zero right to know. Which yeah I guess he was right now that I think about it. But I think he should've at least informed me about the fact his cousin has triggers. That just isn't right to disclose for either party. What if I had majorly triggered him during a conversation?

Anyways, a week before summer, I was lying on the couch in my living room, waiting for my family to get back. They had left me home alone, without informing me they were going to visit Sanibel. Which was a two hour drive from our house. Yeah, kind of shitty, but I digress. They ended up getting sunburnt to hell and back. I think we know who the real winner is.

So yeah, I'm home alone. It's a Saturday afternoon. There's Twenty One Pilots music filling the entire house. By that I mean, I set up all the devices to play different Twenty One Pilots songs. It sounded like hell was breaking open in my house, to be honest.

Then I heard a knock on my door. It was probably one of the neighbors coming to complain that my "emo trash" self was making too much noise.

So I ran around the house to quickly shut off all the music and then I ran to the door. I expected to see some old lady who was a bitch because she couldn't have ten thousand cats. But no, it was Rodney and Adam. The last two people I expected to show up at my door.

"Oh hello, nice to see you two. Have you two come to apologize for you two throwing the edgiest tantrums I've ever seen."  I said, with a smirk.

Adam rolled his eyes, "You're so annoying, you know."

"I try to be, it's how I don't get picked on by everyone. Nobody wants to be near me." I smirked.

Meanwhile, Rodney was standing there, biting his lip.

"Are you normal, or no?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't know," He said, looking up at me, "I uh, was wrong. I'm not fine."

"I figured. Come in. I'm home alone this weekend, my family decided to leave me alone for the weekend without telling me. Go figure." I said, moving out of the way so they could come in.

Rodney entered and sat down on my couch. Adam walked off to the kitchen to get some food.

I sat down on the couch too, "So, how often does this happen to you?"

"Uh, weekends. Tuesdays and Thursdays. I don't work those days because it happens on those days."

"So you only work three days a week?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Well, sort of. I do stay at home work on those days when I'm somewhat normal." He said, glancing around and shifting his feet.

"Where do you even work man?"

"Real Estate office. I do paperwork. Tons of it. It's annoying but it pays well and they understand me so." He said, looking at me.

"Do they know about your issues?"

"Yea. I had to explain it to them. My old high school friend is the boss there so. Ironically we both moved down here from our shitty small town."

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Adam's family and... Well, that's about it."

"Does your wife know?"

He shook his head and I went off on him, "Your wife doesn't know? Why?"

"Because I wanted to try and live a normal life. Okay. I didn't want her knowing."

"You have PTSD and occasionally turn into a child mentally! Why are you so adamant on not telling people?!"

He glared at me, "That's none of your business okay. You won't understand, alright."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so stupid."

He rolled his eyes too, "You just like sticking your nose into every-"

"Hey! Can you two not fight, thanks." Adam said, walking into the room. He was holding a bag of Salt and Vinegar chips.

"Sorry." We said in unison, both looking down like hurt puppies.

He sat down on the other couch, "Since, if you two keep fighting it may spark a trigger. I don't think we want that now, do we?"

Rodney shook his head, "We don't. I'm sorry Adam."

I sighed, "I'm sorry too."

"Anyways, we should be figuring out what we're going to do. Rodney, sorry, but it is unsafe for you to be alone in that state of mind. Flynn was right."

"Adam, I'll be-" Rodney started.

"No Rodney. You won't. God, you've always been like this, I don't think you understand. You cannot get rid of this. You are not fine. This is not normal PTSD, Rodney. This is extreme and we want to help you."

Rodney looked down, "I don't want to look like a freak. A freak who can't take care of himself. Why don't either of you realize that?"

"If you don't allow us to help, you will look like one. What if you run off, to some random place. Please. Let us try to help you."

"Oh, like she claimed she was going to do? Look at how that turned out."

"That's different. You know me, why don't you trust me?" Adam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"... I can't. I can't trust anybody, Adam. You know that. Please, just... leave it be."

"No. Summer is right around the corner and... I'm not going to Georgia this year. I'm staying here and making sure you are alright."

"Adam you can't-"

"I can and I will. You are my cousin, and I have to make sure you will be alright."

Rodney groaned, "Fine."

"Until then, Flynn can come check up on you when he gets home."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Alright."

I sat there, watching this family feud going on. I stayed quiet through the entire thing. This entire family had a ton of baggage. I had never meet such edgy people to be honest. 

 

That was the beginning of us helping Rodney out. We came by on the four days he said he turned younger. We'd check up on him and make sure he was alright. If he turned younger, we would stay there until he turned back to normal. His younger mentality quickly trusted me and liked being around me. Meanwhile his normal self was still closed off and didn't really open up to either of us.

When the summer began, Adam went over there almost every day. If Rodney wasn't home yet, he'd come to mine and we'd hang out. Rodney's wife didn't mind us coming over, as long as we didn't wreck the house. She never caught on to the fact her husband regressed. It was weird, how he had an entire secret life in that household that she didn't know about. Yet, his kids ending up finding out.

 

It was the middle of June, and it was a typical Saturday. Which meant, I was at Rodney's trying to make sure everything was alright. I was playing video games while Adam and Rodney played with cars. I glanced at the clock and looked at Adam and Rodney.

"Adam, uh, can you get Rodney back to normal? We have to pick up the kids, and I don't think he wants his kids knowing about this." I said.

"Alright, uh," He looked at Rodney, "Hey, uh, kid, we need you back to normal. Can you uh... I have no clue how this even works... How am I supposed to do this?"

I shrugged, we never had to make him turn back to normal before. He just usually did turn back to normal when needed. He would snap out of it and realize he needed to be normal.

He bit his lip, "D-Do you not l-like me bein' a-around?"

"No-no, that's not it! It's just, we need to pick up Sage, Dylan and Bella. We don't want them seeing you like this, because we don't know if normal you is alright with that." Adam tried to explain.

Rodney sniffled and pulled his knees to his chest, "Y-You guys hate me."

I sighed, "No, we don't hate you. Know what, if normal you doesn't like it, oh well. I'll go pick them up, Adam you stay here with him. He'll... just have to get over it when he's normal again."

"He's going to get pissed, you know." Adam said, looking at me.

"Oh well, we can't just leave his kids at daycare until he's normal. Who knows when that'll be. I think the only thing that may scare him out of this would be his wife, and she's working late tonight."

Adam sighed, "Alright. Call me if you have any trouble."

I nodded and went to get my shoes and the keys to Adam's car, "I shouldn't have any troubles. Thank god he informed them I could pick up the kids if needed."

It was a boring trip to there and back. There's actually nothing to say about it. I picked them up and headed back to the house. When we got back, I took Bella and Dylan to their bedrooms as both were practically falling asleep. I helped them both into their beds and they both fell asleep. I walked back to the living room and saw Sage staring at Rodney who was playing with cars again.

She looked at me, "Why is he acting like a child?"

"Well, uh, it's hard to explain. He can explain it to you, when he uh, isn't acting like a child anymore."

She stared at me, "Alright then... I'm just going to go to my room."

She walked out of the room and went to hers. I sighed and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. I decided to make dinner, which was spaghetti. Once I finished I walked to the living room to announce that dinner was ready. I saw Rodney playing with Dylan, but it was obvious he was back to normal.

He noticed me and spoke with a nice tone but I could tell he wasn't happy, "Oh hey Flynn, you know, I need to talk to you. Adam can you take over for me while I talk to Flynn?"

He set Dylan down and got up, walking over to me and grabbing my arm. He dragged me into the kitchen.

"Why the hell was I still young while my children were in the house?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I wasn't going to leave them at daycare while your younger self refused to turn back to normal."

"I don't want them knowing about this, Flynn-"

Sage walked in, "I smelled spaghetti- oh hi dad. Say, can you explain why you were acting like a child earlier."

He glared at me. I glared back, "Tell her the truth, because she deserves to know. Why lie, she's going to find out later."

He sighed and bent down to her level, "Alright. But you can't tell your mom, because she may think I'm not capable of taking care of you guys. Alright?"

Sage nodded, "I'll keep quiet about it."

"Alright, so. Do you know what PTSD is?" She shook her head. "Well it means post-traumatic stress disorder. It means after a traumatic experience, somebody may develop a disorder where they become... Well, on the edge and may experience things you don't normally experience. My mind will sometimes become that of a child's. I am perfectly fine most of the time, but something will make my mind snap and I become childish. I act like how Dylan does, basically. It's not harmful whatsoever, and I'm still able to be an adult and so on."

"Why doesn't mom know about this? Shouldn't she know, she is your wife and all. Aren't you guys suppose to trust each other?"

He bit his lip, "Adults act different when explained this."

"But Flynn and Adam are adults and they know."

"They're barely adults, and they're from a different generation. My generation thinks anybody like me should get locked up. Your guys generations don't."

"... May I ask what the traumatic experience is?" She asked, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"... You know how I technically adopted you and your brother? Because your guys real dad went away?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well, both of my parents went away. So I got put up for adoption. Well, sometimes kids who get adopted, get adopted by mean people. This lady adopted me. She wasn't nice whatsoever..." I could hear the pain in his voice as he tried to explain, "She did things that weren't nice. Things I could never imagine another child having to deal with. That's part of the reason my mind goes younger. I was three when I got adopted by her. PTSD causes flashbacks and sometimes you relive the memories. That's what happens with me, I relive the time when I was three."

"Oh. Wait, but. Grandma's really nice, I could never imagine-" she began to say when she got cut off.

"Grandma's not the lady who did it to me. She adopted me after I got taken out of that lady's house at thirteen. I wouldn't let you guys around someone who did that kind of stuff to me." 

"Oh. Okay. But still, you should tell mom."

"I'll think about it. Until then, please don't tell her."

She nodded, "I promise. But, since obviously Flynn and Adam help you with this, can we please stop going to daycare everyday? I hate being there during the summer. It's so boring!"

He looked at me, "I mean, if they don't mind watching you guys."

"If you're alright with them being around you when you're like... Well."

Rodney stood back up, "I'll have to talk to Elizabeth about it. I don't know if she'd be alright with you guys taking care of the kids almost all the time."

I nodded, "Well I'm fine with it. It'd save you guys money. Now, c'mon. Let's eat. Sage, can you get Adam, Dylan and Bella?"

Sage nodded and walked off. I got the table set and started preparing dishes for everybody. We ate dinner and I headed home once I knew everything was fine.


	3. Breathe

Elizabeth agreed on the idea of us babysitting almost all the time. I had learned she had no clue that Rodney stayed home on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I mean, I see why, he still did get paid for those days, as he would work his ass off whenever he was normal.

I noticed that he kind of repressed it a lot. Even on days that he normally didn't have one of these "episodes" as he called them. He would come back and zone out on a regular basis, and I could see traces of it. He claimed that he was alright, but I could tell he wasn't in actuality. Yes, he could function well and all. Don't think I'm like "oh he's so fucked up and can't even function!"

No, people with his disorder can function pretty damn well. But, it takes a certain kind of person to help out them in times where they aren't as alright. I could tell that he didn't just have PTSD, as he had symptoms of plenty of other things. Now, of course, he was not diagnosed with anything by a doctor. We had begged him to go and get it checked out, but he refused. Adam told me that he's always acted like this, never wanting to admit he had anything wrong.

We never did figure out what it was. I had spent several weeks trying to figure out what it was, but without a doctor's opinion, I couldn't say what it was. So, I apologize in advance if we say his possible PTSD was causing something, but it's not a symptom of PTSD.

The days were always so boring, that I apologize, I skip by so much. The days he did go to work, I would go to his house and watch the actual kids. Sage would usually stay in her room, almost like a typical thirteen year old would back when I was thirteen. I was jealous of the fact she had an iPhone 6s and I had an iPhone 5c at that point. Dylan and Bella would sit in the living room and play with their toys or watch Paw Patrol or Mickey Mouse.

On the days he was home due to his episodes, he would sit on the couch and watch a show on my laptop or play games on it. That is of course if he did turn younger. I had noticed that he most of the time stayed away from the kids. I noticed he also acted more like Sage's age. Was that due to his normal mentality trying to stay in control?

That was another thing. We realized he had two different personalities in a basic sense. Sometimes they would both control, but most of the time only one controlled him.

I noticed one day while he was sitting on the couch that he was obviously trying to fight it. I walked over holding my laptop, "Hey, are you alright?"

I could tell he was fighting his own mind. His entire body twitched while his lips quivered. His fingers were pulling at the hem of his own shirt, while his eyes darted around the room. 

He bit his lip and looked at me, "Yeah, uh... I'm fine. Just... I barely got any sleep."

"Well you can go sleep, it may help you."

He shook his head in a childish way, "Nuh-uh... I'll be fine."

"Alright. Do you want me to get your laptop? Maybe you can get your mind off stuff?"

He shook his head, "I uh... I don't want to mess up anything on my laptop in case... Yah know."

"Why do you keep repressing this?" I asked, setting my laptop down and crossing my arms.

"I don't want my kids seeing me like that..."

I glanced over to Bella and Dylan who were watching Mickey Mouse and playing with toy cars. I looked back at Rodney.

"They're not going to notice. I'm sure they'd love to have someone to play with who is actually interested in what they're doing."

I saw him bite his lip harder and he got up, "I can't."

He walked out of the room and to his room. I could hear the door slam. I followed him and tried to open the door, but it would not budge. He must have locked it. I groaned and walked back to the living room.

Dylan walked over to me, "Is he o'ay?"

"Yeah, he's fine kiddo. He's just a bit stressed. It's alright." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh. Ima make him a drawin'! It'll make him happy!" He exclaimed, smiling.

I smiled too, "Alright, you do that. I'm sure he'll love it."

Dylan smiled and ran off to get his paper and crayons. I sighed and looked down at my phone.

"Adam: I won't be able to get over there today, I'm so sorry. Harry needs my help. Is everything okay?" 

"Yea, everything fine babe. Don't worry. Thanks for informing me."

I groaned and put my phone away. Of course today would have to be one of the days Rodney had to repress his issues. After an hour passed by I decided to check up on him after laying the toddlers down for a nap.

I knocked on the door and I heard whimpering. I unlocked the door using a key that was on top of the door frame. I entered and saw Rodney sitting on the floor, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him.

He had his knees to his chest, "P-Pwease 'on't hurt me. 'm sorry..."

My face softened as I sat down next to him, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't cry."

I wrapped my arm around him, "It's okay... Shh..."

He rested his head against my shoulder. I could feel his entire body shake as he took shaky breaths. I felt his heart beating fast as tears rushed down his cheeks.

"Hey, c'mon, let's go back to the living room. You can play on my laptop if you want." I said, getting up and putting my hand out to help him.

He grabbed my hand and followed me to the living room. He sat down on the couch, biting his lip still. I grabbed my laptop and put it on a kids game website.

"Here you go." I said, handing it to him. He pushed it away and shook his head.

"What do you want then?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He looked at me, his eyes full of tears still, "A h-hug."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "Hey, it's okay kiddo. Don't cry, please."

"'m scared." He mumbled out, burying his face into my shirt.

"Why kid?"

"'on't want her hurting me."

"Who?" I asked, slightly pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Ms. Asher... The lady..." He mumbled, looking down.

I pulled my phone out and texted Adam, "Adam, what was the name of the lady who adopted Rodney? You know, the bitch one?"

"Uh, Leslie Ash-something I believe? Ashen? I can't remember exactly. Why?"

"Asher? Because Rodney just mentioned someone named that."

"Oh. Well, yeah that would be it... Shit he's probably having major flashbacks right now... I've only ever helped with like three?"

I groaned, of course. I looked down at Rodney, "She's not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm going to protect you kiddo."

"I-I... I don't want her back here... S-She... She's still out there... What if she finds me?!" He sounded normal, but his actions screamed child. His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. He had his hands laying one upon the other against his mouth and chin. 

"It's going to be alright. I'll make sure she never steps within a hundred miles of you or your family. Alright, it's okay. That was the past, this is the present. She's not going to hurt you. She can't. You're twenty-seven now, you have a wife and kids. You have two annoying teenage boys who stop by your house every day to check up on you. It's okay. It's going to be okay. You can do this."

He pushed away from me and covered his mouth with one hand. He jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. I followed when I noticed he was heading towards the bathroom. He shut the door and I stood outside of it.

"You okay?"

I could hear him gagging and then him weeping once again. I heard something slam against the porcelain and a thud against the wall. I opened the door and saw him against the wall, crying. His entire body trembled as he kicked his foot against the toilet.

"W-Why's it so c-cold? J-Jesus."

"It's not, it's almost a hundred degrees outside. It's actually hot in this house, Rodney."

"W-Well, it f-feels cold." He mumbled out. I heard the door next to the bathroom open up. Sage walked in, holding a blue blanket.

"He's having a panic attack and his body thinks its cold because of the shaking. Give him this, it's a thin blanket and it may trick his body into thinking it's not cold anymore." She said, handing it to me. I put it over Rodney, who snatched it and wrapped it around himself.

Then I looked at Sage, "How do you know what a panic attack is? You're seven."

"Maybe when you were seven you didn't know what it was, but nowadays we know. Since, I have a friend who's ten, and she always has panic attacks. They're caused by the same thing he has. I think. I was talking to her and mentioned it. She explained it to me and told me about panic attacks."

"Wow... It's sad that you guys know about this stuff at such a young age. I mean, it's great you're informed, but... Sad it affects kids at young ages."

She nodded and looked at Rodney, "Why does he keep hiding this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

She walked over to him and sat down in front of him, "You don't have to hide this. It's alright. You're not weird... That's a lot coming from me, most people are weird."

"You're a kid, you don't understand how adults think. They think I'm weird." He said, looking at her.

"Well, they're stupid then. Because you're not weird. They are the same people who say that Adam and Flynn shouldn't be together because they're boys. Do you really want to listen to people like that?"

Rodney bit his lip, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" She said, smiling and getting back up. She walked out of the bathroom, flashing me a smile as she went back to her room.

I walked over to Rodney and knelt down, "You alright?"

He nodded, "I need to sleep."

I helped him up and walked him to this bedroom. He laid down and I left the room. I went to the couch and grabbed my laptop. I began scrolling through Tumblr. I began thinking about how only a few months before my life was somewhat normal.


	4. Home

A few days after that incident, Elizabeth informed Rodney that she was going to Alabama. She was going with the kids to visit her family. He was going to go with, but she said he had to stay for his job. He got upset over it and ranted to me about it but I said it was for the best. If he regressed, she would find out. I have no idea how he hid it from her for so long though.

On the day she left, Rodney stayed home to work. Claimed he didn't feel well. He's such a good adult, right?

"How long is she going to be gone?" I asked him while I scrolled through Tumblr like I normally did.

"June 29th-July 8th." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow. Why is she going up there again?"

"To visit her parents I believe."

"Wow."

He nodded and looked at his phone, "When is Adam going to get here?"

"He said about one, because his brother's going to the doctor and he has to drive him. Something about his brothers car broke down?"

"Wow, alright." Rodney said.

I nodded and continued scrolling through tumblr. Time sped by and I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door.

Standing there was Adam and Harry. Harry and Adam looked almost identical, both had brown hair and both were taller than me. Their eye colors were the same, except Harry's left eye was white where the pupil should've been. Yet, he was like my own brother, annoying as hell.

"Yo there's my favorite future brother-in-law!" He said, smiling.

"I'm your only future brother-in-law, doofus."

"Well if I get married I'll have another brother-in-law, if they have a brother so, ha." He continued to smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you have to be getting back home?"

"Well, actually. The doctor said I can't drive for a few hours. So. Guess I'm stuck with you guys." He said, smiling at me.

"Great," I mumbled, "Well thankfully today isn't one of those days."

Adam nodded, "Thank god."

Harry strolled into the house and sat down on the couch, "Yo Rodney, how you doing?"

"Why are you in my house?"

"I dunno, why were you in mine fourteen years ago?"

"... Well sorry pal but my ass ain't adopting you, you're like nineteen now." Rodney said, with a smirk.

Harry chuckled, "I'm here because Adam didn't feel like driving home. Also, I can't drive myself home."

"Wow. Thanks a load Adam." Rodney said when we walked over to the couch.

"Sorry. I didn't feel like driving that far. I already had to drive over a town just to get to the doctors. Didn't feel like driving across town just to get him home. He'll be gone in three hours."

Rodney sighed, "Alright. Oh, yea, shit. I have to go do some work."

He got up and left the room hastily. I glanced at Adam and Adam shrugged. Harry looked at both of us. 

"Well then. Guess he's not too happy to see me, oh well." He said, rolling his eyes.

I sighed, "I'm not chasing after him. He can go calm down, I'm continuing my scrolling."

Adam glared at me and I shook my head, "No. He's a big boy, he can sort out his mind right now. I don't need to run after him every single time."

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at his phone, scrolling through Instagram. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would always do this to try and make me do something. He would glare at me, then roll his eyes, and then scroll through Instagram and ignore me.

"Okay cool ignore me. I'm going in the backyard." I said, with a smirk. I got up and left to the backyard. Oh so edgy hm? Yea I was an edge lord. Please don't judge me.

Anyways I sat down on a swing that was apart of a play set they had out there. I turned my music on and began swinging while the music blared.

I heard something hit metal hit against the fence behind me and a thud to the ground. I looked behind me and saw my brother. He was wearing denim jeans with chains on them for some reason. Also he had on a band tshirt who's name was unreadable with ripped sleeves and a black beanie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, am intruding on your weird lifestyle you have with our neighbor?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm just here everyday because he's my boyfriends cousin. That's it. Now why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm bored out of my mind. So I thought I'd come say hello."

"By jumping the fence?" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to me, "I was already at the back of our house. I wasn't about to walk across the house, through the front yards and to the door."

I rolled my eyes, "Will you go now?"

"Nah I want to say hi to your boyfriend. I barely ever get to talk to him and I feel like I have the right to as your brother."

I groaned and got off the swing, "Alright. Follow me."

I walked into the house and into the living room. Adam was still scrolling through Instagram. Harry was watching television.

"Yo Adam, how are you doing?!" Bryan said, walking over to Adam.

Adam glared at him, "Why are you here?"

"Goddamn, why all the hostility towards me being here?" Bryan asked, throwing his arms out.

"I know right, these kids just don't appreciate us." Harry said, getting up.

Bryan chuckled and looked at Harry, "Yo, I'm Bryan. This ones twin brother." He said gesturing to me.

"Well hey, I'm Harry. That one's older brother." Harry said, gesturing to Adam.

"Nice to meet yah." Bryan said, smiling with a smile I had never seen before. It was a sincere smile, like the one I had when I first meet Adam. Wait.

"Nice to meet you too, Bryan." Harry replied with a wide smile.

I swear to god, it felt like the two were going to start making out any second. Luckily their awkward love scene meeting got cut short. I heard crying come from the hallway and I sighed. I walked over to the hallway and saw Rodney, sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" I asked, kneeling down.

"T-Too many people... 'on't know 'em..."

"Ohh. Well, you can meet them. They're not going to hurt you. They're my brother and Adam's brother." I stood back up and put my hand out.

He grabbed it and got up. He followed me into the living room. I could hear him slightly whimpering.

"Okay. This is Bryan, my doofus of a brother," I said, looking at Bryan, "Bryan, meet the younger version of Rodney. This is why I'm over here twenty-four seven. Because he occasionally turns younger mentally and I have to help. He acts like a three year old. It's too much to explain though, I'll explain later."

"Oh. Wow." Bryan said, looking at me. He looked at Rodney, "Hello kid."

Rodney slightly waved with his right hand while his left hand gripped my hand.

"And then there's Harry, Adam's older brother." I said, gesturing to Harry.

Harry waved, "Hey kiddo."

"H-Hi..." He mumbled.

"See. They're nice kiddo." I said, looking at him. He was looking down at the ground, slightly whimpering. I saw tears weld up and begin to fall.

"Hey, don't cry kiddo!" I said, hugging him.

"I-I sorry." He mumbled out.

"For what? You didn't do anything. It's alright."

I said, continuing to hug him.

"O'ay." He mumbled out, looking up at me.

"C'mon, let's sit down and watch some television, alright?" I asked, walking him over to the couch.

He nodded and sat down. I sat down next to him and put Nickelodeon on. He began watching it and became immersed in it.

Harry and Bryan sat down on the same couch as Adam.

"So care to explain?" Bryan asked.

I was about to speak up when Harry did instead, "See, Rodney dealt with a lot as a kid. His real parents died and he got adopted by some bitch when he was three until he was thirteen. The lady abused him and because of that, he developed some mental disorder. We think it's PTSD, but we're not sure. It makes his mind regress to that of a child's. These two have been coming over to help him out when his mind is like this."

"Oh. Damn, I didn't know that Flynn. Wow, I don't think I'd be able to do that. Not that like it's weird to do or like anything like that, I don't mean to sound offensive. I just meant like I suck at helping people. Especially people who regress. I have a hard time with real kids."

I nodded and glanced at Rodney. He was watching the television, softly kicking his feet against the bottom of the couch. I looked back over at the other three.

"I don't know why I had the feeling of needing to help him. But I'm kind of glad I did. I feel more welcome over here, it feels like I'm home." I said, looking at Rodney and then Adam.

I saw Bryan bit his lip and nod, "Well, yea, mom and dad don't make our house feel like a home. Feels like a war zone over there. Why do you think I came over here? Fuck that shit man, they've been fighting since I woke up. You were already gone though."

"Oh God, what was it over this time?"

"Well, since dad's working from home today, mom asked if he could help clean a bit. He went off on her so she went off too. They won't stop fighting, it's so annoying."

I rolled my eyes, "That's so ridiculous. When will we be eighteen so we can move out? I just want them to get a divorce already."

"Holy shit," Harry said, looking at us, "is this how normal teens are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd never wish for my parents to get a divorce. They rarely ever fight actually. Adam told me about your parents fighting, but I didn't think it was so serious."

I shrugged, "Yeah, they fight a lot. They only married because of us. They met each, got married, and had twins in the same year. You can figure their relationship probably isn't the best."

Harry looked completely stunned, "Wow. That's ridiculous."

"Eh, we're use to it."

Bryan nodded, "We've figured they would get a divorce when we were five. It's been twelve long years of waiting, haha."

"Just a few more months."

"Well, more like a year. Can't move out until we're graduated."

I groaned, "True. Fuck."

Adam looked at Harry, "Yup, this is pretty normal. These two hate their parents. Believe me now?"

"Could you ever imagine us hating mom and dad like that?"

"Nah, but mom and dad are amazing. I told them about Flynn, and they just went, 'I'm proud of you son, be safe and cherish him.' Like, okay."

"You were a pretty gay child, they were not surprised." Harry said, with a smirk.

"What do you mean?!"Adam responded, looking offended.

"You were in love with any guy you saw on television. The blue clues guy? You wanted to dress up as him for Halloween. You called him your boyfriend. Version guy, you talked about how hot he was through an entire road trip to Michigan. Fucking cartoon characters! You were in love with a fucking platypus AND a middle aged man with a fifteen dollar doctorate. That he bought off craigslist!"

"... You were in love with his other dimension self though. You begged me to draw a picture of you and him." Adam shot back.

"... I was not in love, I was just happy to see someone who is just blind in one eye, like me."

"You had a ship name. What was it? Alry? You called him Alty, all the time. You stole my copy of the movie just to watch all the scenes with you. Not to mention! You spent six hours trying to find the episode he was in when they made an episode about it! That was last year, Harry!"

He looked at me, "Just imagine an eighteen year old throwing a fit because he can't find an episode for a kids show."

"Oh we're going there? You were twelve when you got obsessed with the show. You didn't stop the obsession until you were sixteen. You dressed up as Doofenshmirtz for halloween when you were fourteen. Then, you wore that labcoat for a month straight. Mom had to hide it while you were asleep one night."

Bryan and I were laughing at the brothers fighting.

"You wrote smut." Adam said with a straight face. 

"You wrote a sixteen chapter story about you marrying a human version of Perry." Harry shot back with a straight face as well. 

"You wrote three chapters, Harry. That's not even... age appropriate. You were fifteen. That's like illegal."

"You were twelve and wrote one about you and Doof in a relationship. Talk about not appropriate."

"Okay, but he said in the story that it wasn't appropriate and left okay. And I was a twelve year old boy, what do you expect?"

Harry looked at me, "Did you ever write weird stories like that when you were twelve?"

Bryan began cracking up laughing, "Oh fuck yes he did! He has a hard drive full of weird stories!"

"At least it wasn't weird videos." I said, with a smile directed to Bryan.

We all heard laughter coming from beside me. I looked over and saw Rodney doubled over in laughter, holding his phone up. I looked at the three guys and their faces were all burning up. I could feel mine burn as well. 

"You four are so hilarious, oh my god! You are all so gay! Harry, you were more gay than your brother! You kissed your best friend under a mistletoe. Then you claimed you loved him! Remember that?"

Harry's face burned a brighter red than before.

"Also, Adam, holy shit the stuff you looked at. You were only nine, yet holy shit you needed to learn about incongitio windows."

"Okay, I didn't mean to see that stuff! It just showed up!"

"I was nineteen and the worst stuff ever looked up on that computer was stuff you found. Hope you've learned to clear your history."

Both of them were blushing wildly, that I swore they would both get nosebleeds soon. Rodney just continued to laugh. 

"You two need to be careful about what you say around 'children'. Because, you know they have big mouths." He said, winking.

"If you post that on any website I'll kill you!" All four of us yelled.

Rodney jumped up and climbed over the couch, running out of the room. We chased after him and ended up making him promise he wouldn't post it anywhere. 

Thankfully, he never did post it anywhere. But he did constantly bring it up. 

Adam and I collapsed on the couch once Harry decided to left and Bryan went home. 

"This is like home to me too. But, I think it's because of you. You are my home." Adam said, looking at me. 

I smiled, "You are my home too."


	5. The Dork Is Dying (His Hair)

Surprisingly, Rodney didn't regress much during the time that Elizabeth and the kids were gone. Thursday he was younger the entire day, but nothing happened. He just turned younger and watched kids' shows and played with Legos. Adam and I ended up watching a horror movie while cuddling on the couch, which lead to us falling asleep. We awoke to Rodney asleep on the couch. When he awoke, he was back to normal. That's all that happened. It was quite boring, to be frank.

Saturday he was younger for a few hours because of a stupid movie I was watching. It was a movie about a lady with PTSD and it went in depth about triggering topics. Since I rarely watch a movie and just surf Tumblr, I didn't realize. It wasn't until Adam came in and yelled at me to turn the movie off that I realized. But after a few hours, he was back to normal. That was weird though, he usually regressed on certain days and stayed that way.

Sunday he was fine and thus went into work, which he occasionally did if he knew an episode wouldn't come. Adam and I ended up going on a date to Olive Garden and the movies. After the movies, Adam drove me home and decided to go over to Rodney's. I spent the rest of the day playing minecraft of the Xbox and ended up passing out on the floor. Just a typical day in my life, basically.

There was days that he just out of nowhere turned younger though. Like the Fourth of July, he turned younger. Thankfully, he had the day off because it was a holiday.

I woke up, hearing my family fighting. Ugh, it was so annoying. I got out of bed and walked over to the closet. I pulled out a plain black t-shirt and denim jeans. I heard a knock on my door as I was starting to put my grey binder on.

"One second Bry." I said, through my binder.

"I think I should be able to enter my own bedroom." He said through the door.

"I'm sorry, do you want to see your brother's chest?" I said, pulling on my black shirt and walking over to the door.

"Point taken. I need to get ready as well though. Harry and I are going to see that new movie, The Purge: Election Year." He said, entering the room.

"Aw, you're going on a date." I said with a smirk.

"It's not a date. It's just two guys going to see a movie." He said, rolling his eyes as he headed to the dresser.

"Is he paying?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm poor, of course he is."

"It's a date then. Have fun, don't have the sex." I said, smiling.

"It's not a date! He's your boyfriends brother, I'm not going to date him." He said, grabbing his clothes from his dresser.

"What if I wasn't dating Adam. Would he date him, then?" I teased, smiling.

"Will you just go over to do your weird stuff with your boyfriend and his cousin already?" He said, shooing me.

I laughed and exited the room. Before shutting the door, I said, "Be safe on your date!"

I heard him yell and I rushed out of the house. I walked over to Rodney's house and saw Adam's car was already there. I entered the house and saw Adam passed out on the couch. I walked over and shook him awake.

"Why are you asleep on the couch?" I asked.

"Well, the futon was too uncomfortable. I didn't feel like going home last night so I stayed here." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. I noticed Rodney on the other couch, scrolling through what looked like Facebook.

"When are you going to dye your hair?" Adam asked, sitting up. I shrugged.

"I haven't gotten around to it. I've been so busy between helping and doing online classes." I mumbled out. Yeah, I started doing online classes to make up credits so I could do senior privileges. I had just stared them that week, go figure.

"Let's do it today then." Rodney said, looking at me.

"Well I don't feel like going to a hair stylist and getting it done today. They charge so much."

"We can do it here." Adam suggested.

"Do you even know how to dye hair?" I asked, staring at Adam who was grinning.

"Who cares. Can't be too hard. C'mon, let's go to Walmart." He said, getting up.

Rodney got up too, and shoved his phone in his pocket, "This should be fun."

I rolled my eyes, "Adam I don't feel like doing this today."

"Oh well." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car. I protested the entire way.

"Oh c'mon, you've wanting to do this for ages." He said as we got to the car.

"You're going to fuck it up."

"No I won't. Plenty of people dye their own hair. It's going to be fine."

I sighed, "Fine."

He drove us to Walmart and we headed towards the hair products. We picked out some hair dye that matched the look I was going for. Which was teal like Perry from Phineas and Ferb. Rodney suggested I dye the tips orange, but I declined. I felt like the two colors would clash.

We paid for it and left. Rodney researched the proper way to dye hair. Once we got back to the house we headed to the bathroom. Adam began bleaching my hair while Rodney prepared the dye. Once it was properly bleached and was ready to dye, Rodney began putting the dye in.

"It's looking pretty good so far." He said, continuing to dye it. Then he let out a curse and my eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, uh, just there's a bit of dye on your shirt."

I groaned, "Fuck. I'll have to take it off once the dye is dry. I hope it comes out."

He finished dyeing it and I waited for it to settle. Once it did, I took off my shirt, revealing my binder. Rodney stared at in disbelief.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A binder." I replied, walking to the laundry room. I threw the shirt into the washer and turned it on.

"A binder? Wait. Are you...?" He asked, his voice trailing off.

I looked at him, "Trans? Yes. Does it matter?"

"I guess not, I just didn't think that you were." He said, shrugging.

"Then I pass pretty well then. Thankfully."

He nodded, "Alright. Cool. Anyways, your hair looks amazing. We did a good job."

I walked to a mirror and began looking at the hair. It was more like a bright green with a slight blue tint. I ran my fingers through it while looking in the mirror.

"I love it wow. It's amazing." I said with a smile.

"I like it. It looks nice." He said with a smile and he left the room. I noticed Adam head into the living room.

I took pictures of my hair and posted it on Instagram and spammed my friends with photos. Once I finished gloating about my hair I went to the back room. It had a futon and some toys. I noticed Rodney was playing with a train set. I smiled because I realized he had turned younger mentally. Thankfully he had stopped repressing it so much.

"Hey kiddo." I said, sitting down on the futon.

He looked at me and gasped, "Your hair is green!"

"Yes it is, I dyed it." I said with a smile.

He got up and came over to me, "Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

He touched my hair and gasped again, "It's so cool. Can I do this to my hair?!"

I laughed, "I don't think so. We'll have to see kiddo. Why don't you get back to playing with your train?"

He nodded and walked back over to the train, sitting down on the ground again. I laid down on the futon and began watching YouTube videos.

"Perry?" I heard him say after twenty minutes.

"Yes?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Tired." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, okay." I said, getting up, "Why don't you get some sleep then, c'mon."

I took him to his bedroom and he got in his bed.

"Alright night kiddo."

"Wait. I need my plush." He said, looking at me with a slightly panicked face.

"Okay, I'll go get it. Stay here." I said, leaving the room. I went into the living room and began searching for it.

"Adam, where's the green stuffed animal?" I asked, looking at Adam who was watching television.

"I think the back room." He responded, still staring at the television.

I sighed and went to the back room. It was lying on the ground beside the futon. I grabbed it and headed to the master bedroom.

"Here you go kiddo." I said, handing him the stuffed animal.

"Danks." He mumbled, grabbing it and lying down.

I left the room and walked to the couch, lying down. I rested my head on Adam's lap.

"You realize he's never really normal? He claims he only regresses on certain days." I said, looking up at Adam.

"He's too afraid to show it around us that he represses it. Then that fails. It'll even out soon, hopefully." He responded, looking at me.

I nodded and moved my body so I was leaning against the edge of the couch, "I hope."

He kissed my forehead, "It will babe."

"Yah know what?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"What Flynn?"

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

I smiled back and gave him a kiss, "Oh how lucky I am to have you. I wouldn't have such a weird life if it wasn't for you."

He chuckled, "That's both good and bad."

"True." I said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Yeah, we were both big huge dorks. We still are though, not much has changed. We began cuddling and watching the movie, like all couples do apparently. 

 

An hour later I was dragged out of my fluff-filled paradise. I guess that's what every parent feels like though, they finally get to relax and then it's taken away.

"Perry!" I heard yelled from across the house. I sighed and left the living room and walked to the master bedroom.

"What's wrong Rodney?" I asked, walking over to the bed, sitting on it.

Rodney was sitting up on the bed, hugging the green stuffed bear in his arms.

"Bad dweam." He mumbled out.

I sighed, of course, what else could it be, "It's just a dream kid, don't worry."

He sniffled and reached out for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him somewhat towards me, "It's okay kid, don't worry."

Adam walked in, "Hey, you okay Rodney?"

Rodney climbed off the bed and ran over to Adam and hugged him.

"Woah, careful kid, you don't want to knock me over." He said, hugging the overgrown toddler.

"Sor' Adam." Rodney mumbled, burying his face into Adam's shoulder.

"It's okay. C'mon, why don't we go do something?"

"Like?"

"Hm, well there's a Fourth of July fair downtown."

Rodney smiled, "Fair?!"

"Yeah, you wanna go kiddo?"

"Yeah-Yeah! Let's go!" He exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay! We'll go, let me just get ready." Adam said, letting go of Rodney and walking to the living room.

Rodney ran over to me, smiling.

"Excited kid?" I asked, patting his head.

"Mhm!"

I smiled and got off the bed "C'mon, let's go get your shoes, you can't leave in just socks."

We walked to the kid's room and I grabbed the light up shoes we had found online.

"Alright, sit down and I'll help."

"I wanna do it, Perry! Lemme do it!" He said, sitting down on the futon.

"Okay, okay. Here kiddo." I handed him the shoes.

He pulled the shoes on and tried to tie them but failed.

"Here, let me help." I said, kneeling down and tying the shoes for him.

"Danks!" He got up after I finished tying them and ran off towards the living room.

I followed, shaking my head at how excited he was. It was actually kind of cute, I figured he never got to do fun things as a kid anyways.

"Slow down speed racer!" Adam exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him towards him. Adam began tickling him.

"A-Adam! St-ahhaha-pp!" Rodney exclaimed, squirming.

Adam let go of him and ruffled his hair, "You ready kid?"

"Mhm! Let's go!" Rodney exclaimed, jumping in excitement once again.

"Alright, let's go." Adam said, walking to the front door. Rodney followed and I caught up after grabbing a bag from the cabinet.

Adam opened the door to the backseat and Rodney got in. Adam buckled Rodney in and got in the front seat. I got in the passenger seat, turning on the radio as I buckled myself in. Adam began driving to the fair.

"I'm a bit scared of this, to be honest." Adam said after a few minutes of nothing but the radio causing any noise.

"Why?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I'm scared people are going to think he's weird or... I don't want him getting hurt yah feel?"

"I know how you feel. Don't worry though. It's going to be okay."

He sighed, "I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick mention, all the titles of the chapters are parodies of songs.. this is a parody on The Doctor Is Dying. The ones before are all normal except SITMFICHWTMCO (HOLY SHIT THATS LONG) is a parody is Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off (THAT'S EVEN LONGER)


	6. Fourth of July

We arrived at the fair and paid for entrance and tickets once we got there.

"Alright, what do you want to go on kid?" I asked, looking at Rodney.

"Uh, those!" He exclaimed, pointing to the barrels that went around in circles.

"Alright, let's go on it then." I said, grabbing his hand and walking over to the barrels. I handed the ticket collector guy tickets for the three of us. We got on, with Rodney between us. There was a wheel in the middle to turn to make the barrel itself go around in circles.

"I wanna turn it!" Rodney said, reaching out to the wheel.

"Alright, but don't go too fast kiddo." Adam said, slightly smiling.

"O'ay!" Rodney said, starting to turn it. It began going fast and I could tell Rodney started not liking it.

"H-How do I slow down?!" He exclaimed, tears starting to form.

Adam grabbed a hold of the wheel and stopped it from turning, causing the barrel to slow down. It came to an almost stop besides the rides normal circular motion.

Rodney threw his arms around me, whimpering.

"Hey, it's okay kid. Don't worry. Adam stopped it."

He continued to hold onto me. I sighed and rubbed his back.

Twenty minutes later we were walking towards the water near the picnic area. There was a wall between a lower viewing area and the upper picnic area. Rodney was standing on the wall, walking across it.

"Be careful kiddo, don't fall." I said, looking up at him as I was walking down to the lower viewing area.

"I won't! I'm big so I won't get hurt if I fall anyways!" He exclaimed, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, looking at the water, "You can still get hurt you dork. Just because you're big doesn't mean you're invincible-"

Before I could finish I heard a sickening thud behind me. Following the noise was crying and a few small curse words.

I flipped around and saw Rodney, sitting on the ground with his left knee to his chest. He had his arm wrapped around knee, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Oh no! Are you okay kid?!" I asked, bending down. He continued to cry.

"P-Perry! H-Hurts!"

"I told you kiddo, it still would hurt." I said, getting up and helping him up.

"C'mon, let's get you to a table so you can sit down." I looked over at Adam, "Can you get the bag I brought out of the car?"

"Yeah, of course." Adam said, rushing off to get it.

I helped Rodney up the stairs and over to the tables. He sat down, still crying.

"Shh... It's okay, it's going to be alright. Don't worry." I said, sitting next to him.

Adam got back with the bag and pulled out some Band-Aids. He bent down and wiped away some of the blood that had begun forming around the marks. He then placed Band-Aids over the spots.

Rodney ended up needing two on his left leg and one on his right. He also needed one on his right elbow from when he fell, his arm scrapped the side of the wall.

"P-Perry, head hurt." He mumbled, rubbing the right side of his head.

I felt the spot he was rubbing and noticed there was a large bump. It was only a centimeter up but it was long.

"Shit. Uh, it's okay. I'll see if we can get ice for that alright." I said, standing up.

"Adam, stay here with him. I'll be right back." I said, walking towards the food vendors. I walked up to an ice cream truck.

"Hi, uh, I was wondering if you maybe had a small bag of ice I could use. My son fell and hit his head and there's a bump so uh, yea."

The man nodded his head and grabbed a bag and put some ice into it. He handed me the ice and a chocolate Popsicle, "Here this is on me for your son. Tell him to feel better soon."

"Thank you sir." I said, taking the bag of ice and the Popsicle. I walked back to the table and put the ice to his bump. I then handed him the Popsicle.

"Here you go buddy."

Rodney gasped and smiled, "Danks!"

Adam looked at me, "You got him a Popsicle too?"

"The ice cream man gave it to me for free." I said, holding the ice still to Rodney's head.

"But why? All you did was ask for a bag of ice, right?"

All the sudden I realized what I had called Rodney, "Oh. Uh well, yes, but I said that uh, my son had gotten a bump. I guess that's why."

Not two seconds later, Adam was cooing and I was blushing.

Rodney looked at Adam and I, "Why your face red Perry?"

"No reason kid," I said, glancing at the bag of ice, "Think you can hold the bag up yourself?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, reaching up and holding the bag to his bump.

After a few minutes, Rodney removed the bag from his bump, "It 'on't hurt anymore."

"Good." I said, looking up from my phone.

"Hungry." He mumbled.

"Same. Why don't we get some food?" Adam suggested, getting up.

"Alright." I said, getting up too. We walked to the vendors once again. Rodney grabbed a hold of me as we walked through the crowd.

"Don't worry kid, you're not going to get lost." I said, grabbing a hold of his hand.

We found a food vendor with food we liked. Adam got a hamburger and a Sprite, I got a hotdog and a crush soda. Rodney got a hamburger with a chocolate milk.

Once we got our food we went back to the picnic area. We sat at the table, beginning to eat. We ate in silence, besides Rodney spotting a cool ride that he wanted to go on. I had explained to him that it wouldn't be good for him to go, as it went high up in the air.

"Pwease Perry!" He begged me, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

I looked at Adam, "Adam, what do you think?"

"If it scares him, his usual stuff will come back. He's not scared of heights. I don't see the harm, to be honest." Adam said, shrugging his shoulders.

I stared at him the exact same ways that wives stare at their stupid husbands. I swear to god, it was like we were already married.

"I hate you so much." I said, staring at him.

He continued to eat his hamburger and I looked at Rodney.

"Fine, but are you one hundred percent sure you can handle it?"

He nodded eagerly, "Uh-huh! I'll be fine Perry!"

I sighed, "Fine, but let's finish eating."

He let out an excited squeal and continued to eat, fast this time.

Once we finished our lunch, we walked to the ride, which the name of it was Rock Star. The shape of it was a guitar. The part you rode in was the bottom part of the guitar. Thankfully it didn't go upside down, but it did go in a circle.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this kiddo?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Yeess!" He exclaimed, letting out a small whine.

I sighed, "Alright, fine. C'mon."

We walked up to the ride and gave them our tickets. We climbed onto the ride.

"Sit between Adam and I. Let's sit in the back, so you don't get too scared. Maybe we should sit in the middle, just in case..." I rambled on about where we should sit, what to do in case he got scared, etc. I sounded like a fucking mom, it was insane.

"Flynn, calm down. Just let's get to some seats." Adam said, walking to the back seats. We sat down and I helped Rodney buckle himself in. I buckled myself in and waited for the ride to start.

Adam looked over at me as I held onto the handles of my seat so hard it turned my knuckles white. He spoke up, "Are you alright Flynn?"

"Yeah, totally, completely and utterly fine. Great, dandy, I'm okay." I said, staring ahead.

Rodney looked at me, "You 'on't look fine. Are you scared?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm great."

"Are you sure?" Both said in unison.

"Yes! I'm fine. When does this ride begin, I hate waiting." I spoke at a quick pace as I let out a deep sigh.

Adam let out a chuckle, "You're scared. This is hilarious."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breathe. The ride began and my eyes widened. My hands gripped the handles even harder as it began moving.

"Jesus, this is sickening. Oh god, we're going over the water, okay okay, I'm fine. I'm great." I said, staring ahead still.

Adam continued to laugh, "You're so scared, this is hilarious! You sound like you're fucking giving birth. Gotta remember your breathing exercises!"

His laughter turned his face red as he began hollering in laughter. I was almost crying from pure fear. Rodney just sat between us, glancing at both of us in confusion.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, concerned.

Adam began to laugh even harder as I just continued to freak out. Once the ride ended, Adam stumbled off with Rodney. I climbed off after I caught my breath. Adam continued to laugh at me for a good ten minutes as I tried to stop panicking.

Rodney just stared at me and let out a small chuckle, "You thought I was gonna get scared. But it was you instead."

I let out a small yell and stormed off in the other direction, leaving the two to laugh their asses off. I went to the picnic area and sat down on the wall, throwing my head back.

I never did mention I have a huge fear of heights. Probably would've been good to inform them of that. Haha, ironic that I didn't inform them of something that I should've.

They found me after they both stopped laughing at me. Rodney sat down next to me.

"Sor' I laughed at you." He said, somewhat frowning.

"It's alright."

Adam sat next to me too, "I'm sorry too babe." He said, grabbing my hand.

"It's okay. When are the fireworks going off?"

"When it's dark." He said, staring at me with a serious face.

"No shit sherlock. I mean what time though. Like are they doing it at six, when it's just turning dark, or nine when it's hella dark, or later or earlier?

"About seven. It's five right now. So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, "There's not much to do."

"We could go try those silly games that you try to hit a balloon with water and win a prize."

"Sure, why not." I shrugged, getting up and walking with them to the stands.

To cut a long story short, we won nothing. All the games are rigged, your childhood dreams are dead.

Adam has informed me I cannot talk like that, but like seriously. We won nothing, the games are rigged. But it did waste an hour and a half, so that's a plus.

As we were finishing up the last rigged game, Rodney began getting tired. He tugged on my shirt.

"Perry...? Tired." He mumbled.

"Um, okay. D-Do you want me to like... uh." I began stumbling over my words.

Adam realized what I was going to ask. He spoke up, "Do you want him to give you a piggyback ride so you can sleep until the fireworks go off?"

"Uh... Sure." Rodney mumbled.

Let me just say, it's hard to carry a twenty-seven year old. Alright, unlike most seventeen year old boys, I don't have enough muscle. I almost fell over attempting to, alright. But I suffered through. Adam keeps yelling at me as I write this, okay I'm tired and I promised myself I would finish this today. It's hard carrying over-sized children. Please, just avoid it at all costs.

I ended up carrying him back to the tables, which was pretty damn far. We had walked all the way to the road, as the fair stretched pretty far. So I carried him all the way back and he fell asleep. Once we got back to tables, I carefully set him down on the bench and collapsed on another bench.

"I'm going to have to take off my binder in the car." I said aloud.

"Are you okay babe?" Adam asked, sitting down.

"No, that hurt like hell."

"Why didn't you make me carry him then, jesus you shouldn't die just because you want to help!" He exclaimed.

"I dunno, I felt like being a strong man, okay."

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. Soon, it was dark out and the fireworks began going off. I woke up Rodney and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Woah." He said, looking at the fireworks going off.

I smiled, "Do you like them?"

He nodded, "They're cool!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair as the three of us watched the fireworks. At times it got too loud so he would grab a hold of my arm and shake. I would cover his ears while we continued to watch. Once the grand finale was going off, he was leaning against me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why is it so loud?!" He exclaimed, looking up at me.

"Because there's so many going off at once, it creates a much louder noise."

"Why do they make noise?"

"Because they're explosives. They're exploding in the air, kiddo."

"So they're like bombs?" He asked, looking at the sky and then me again.

"Yeah basically."

"Cool!"

I chuckled and looked at the sky, the fireworks were dying down and it left the sky a hazy mess. I got up, "C'mon lets go home."

"Can you give me another piggyback ride?"

I was about to agree when Adam got up, "I'll give you one kid."

"Okay!" Rodney said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and began walking to the car with Adam who was carrying Rodney without issue. It was hilarious to see, since Rodney actually looks extremely small. Compared to Adam, he looked like a ten year old. Once we got to the car, Rodney got in the back and Adam and I got back in the front.

We decided to stay the night at Rodney's since it was late and Adam didn't want to drive home. I decided not to wake up my parents so I just sent a text to Bryan to tell them I was safe if they were still up.


	7. Thursday Afternoon

That Wednesday, he went off on us. We had accidentally fell asleep at his place the night before and we woke up to him angry. We walked to the dining room and saw him sitting at the table, looking at photos on his phone.

"You two took me to the fair?!" He exclaimed, looking at us.

"Uh, yea. We figured we didn't need to always be stuck in this house." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh well, I don't want myself out there like that!" He said, getting up.

"What and just deal with your younger self complaining because he can't exit the house? Would you do that to Dylan or Bella? Deny them to leave to have some fun."

"That's different Flynn. They're actual kids, I'm just some fucked up dude."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, whatever man."

"We won't let your younger self out of the house." Adam said as well.

He sat back down and sighed, staring at his phone.

This man acted like an edgy teenager, which is ironic for a reason you'll find out soon. It was annoying though, that we had to stay inside. Of course, because we're those kind of teenagers, we refused to listen to him. That next day, we went against our word.

I was lying on the couch, watching youtube videos. He came over to me.

"Perry, 'm bored. Can we do somet'in' fun?" He mumbled, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want to do, kid?"

"Can we go to the park?" He asked, continuing his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry kid, we can't."

He pouted, "Why not?!"

I sighed, "Alright, I have to explain this to you don't I? Do you know why you're almost the same height as me?"

He shook his head, "Not really... I know that sometimes I forget things, but... No one really told me why..."

"Alright, technically you're a twenty-seven year old. But you have a disorder that makes your brain forget about everything from your age right now and up. Every so often, your brain does a sort of flashback where you're back at this age mentally. The disorder's name is PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder. It's caused by a bad event... It affects your normal self to the point that he sometimes mentally regresses to be your age. Understand?"

"So... A bad thingy happened, and I forget a lot? How do I end up remembering it?!"

"Uh, well. Flashbacks kind of just shove the memories away in a box, and then when the episode is over, the box opens. Then your memories come back. That's the best way I can explain it."

"Oh. That kinda makes sense."

It was hard to explain to him what it was, as at that point I didn't even know what happened. I just knew he would forget from three and up. Sometimes he would remember tidbits, but mostly he forgot a lot.

"Yeah. And your normal self doesn't want that known by people. He made me and Adam promise not to let you out of the house, so nobody finds out that he regresses to be well, you."

He frowned, "B-But... I wanna go to the park. I'll be good! Nobody will know, Perry! Pleassee!"

I sighed, "It's not that simple, kid."

He looked down and sat down on the ground, "'s'not fair."

I let out a loud sigh and got up, walking off to find Adam. Adam was in the computer room, playing slither.io.

"Yo, know how we promised adult Rodney we wouldn't take him out?"

"Yup." Adam said, popping the P.

"Well, young him wants to go the park. He's really sad that we can't go."

Adam let out a curse word as he died in the game, then turned to me.

"Well, we made a promise Flynn."

"I know, but..."

"I know, you want to let him because it's not fair that he has to stay inside. But... We can't piss him off again. He'll repress it so much more."

"What if we took him to a park that barely anyone goes to? One that's big enough too, unlike most parks."

"Like?"

"The park near the river. The one with the two playgrounds, one for older people and the toddler one? Nobody goes there anymore. Because parents refuse to watch their kids and the kids running towards the water."

"Are you sure nobody goes there?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. There might be like one or two people, but for the most part, nah."

"Alright, fine. But, it's your idea not mine. He can yell at you." Adam said, with a small smirk. I knew he was slightly joking, knowing that if we got in trouble we'd both take credit.

"Yeah okay, but you're the one that's going to be driving." I said, with a smirk too.

 

An hour we arrived at the park. Rodney jumped out of the car and ran towards the playground. I chuckled and got out along with Adam. Adam noticed the rainbow slide and nudged me.

"We gotta go on the slide, it's gay like us." He said, staring at me.

"No, we're not going on it. We're adults."

Which, wasn't true. Only Adam was an adult, as he had turned eighteen in late June. I was a mere seventeen year old.

"I'm going on it. So." Adam said, walking towards the slide. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Fine, I'll go on it with you."

He grinned as we climbed up the steps to the second floor and towards the slide. He grabbed my hand, "We're going together."

"Okay, but we're about three hundred pounds together is that really smart?"

"Yea, it's not going to collapse! God, you're paranoid easily."

"This playground is for two to twelve year olds. I have a right to get scared because most twelve year olds don't weigh almost two hundred pounds!"

"Oh whatever, c'mon."

He sat down and pulled me down. Then he made me wrap my arms around him and we slid down the slide. He yelled out something about gayness while I just glared ahead.

We got to the bottom and Adam ran off to go on other equipment. He began filming which was quite annoying. 

"Flynn say hello to the camera!" He shouted down to me from the third floor. 

"Fuck off!" I yelled back, flicking off the camera. 

"There are children around, Flynn!"

"There's one child and that's Rodney, so shut it!"

Adam chuckled and slid down the slide that came out near me. 

"C'mon, say hello Flynn. This is going to our group chat." He said.

"Oh hell no, if you send them this I will murder you."

"Try and stop me." He said, winking as he ran off. 

I put my face in my hands and went to find Rodney. I found him on the second floor, playing with a kaleidoscope. I climbed up to where he was. 

"What'cha doing kiddo?" I asked, leaning against the railing. 

"Looking through the thing! It's so cool!" He exclaimed, with a smile. 

"Can I see?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yeah!" He moved out of the way and I looked through it. 

It showed the park in a funky way and I pulled away, "Jeez, that's weird."

"It's cool though! Oh! Perry, you should come with me to the top floor!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm and started dragging me to the ladder. 

"Uh, I dunno about that kiddo, I hate heights." I said, trying to pull away. The second floor was alright, as it was easy to get down. But, I hated the third floor since it was just a ladder to get up there. Your only ways down were the slides or the ladder which is hard getting up let alone down. 

"Pleasee!" He said, turning around and looking at me. 

"Rodney, no." I said, pulling away still.

He let out a whimper, "Please Perry, I 'on't wanna go up there alone."

I let out a loud sigh, "Fine, jeez."

He froze up, "Sorry Perry... You 'on't got to, I-I can do it myself, nevermind."

I shook my head, "No, I'll go up there with you, c'mon."

We walked over to the ladder and he climbed up it. I climbed up after him. 

"Alright, now what kid?"

He pointed to the slide, "Go down it with me?"

I sighed, "Sure." 

He smiled widely and he ran over to the blue slide and I followed. He sat down and went down once I was standing there. I slid down after him and I heard him giggling. Once I got down and got off, he was smiling.

"That was fun!" He said, a grin stuck on his face.

I let a smile cross my face as well, "Yeah that was." 

 

An hour later, we were sitting at picnic benches. Adam had gone and gotten us a pizza and soda. Rodney's adult mentality had began coming back when we were on the playground. Once his mentality was completely back, he decided he just wanted to go sit down. 

"How long has this park even been here?" He asked, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Oh God, forever man." Adam said, pouring some Mountain Dew into a cup. 

"Really? God, I never knew it existed. It's nice out here." 

"Yeah, it is. Right on the river." I said, looking out to the water.

Rodney looked at me and did air quotes, "River."

"Well, it's called the Indian River. River's can be wide, you know." I said, with a smirk.

"It's fucking huge." He mumbled.

I turned around to face the river, "Can you see the buildings on the other side?"

He turned around too, "Yeah, I guess, but in Sanibel you can see Mexico-"

Adam began laughing, "No you can't! That was the curve of the earth in such a way it looked like land!"

"No, I swear to go I could see buildings Adam!" Rodney turned back around to face Adam.

"Even if you could see that far, you would've been looking at Texas you idiot. Which is nine hundred miles, Rodney. That's pretty fucking far, you can only see thirty miles."

"There was land and buildings!"

"Maybe you were seeing I don't know, FLORIDA? There's like sixty million islands, I'm sure that's what you saw."

"We were facing the gulf!"

"Oh my God, I swear to fuck we're going to have to go back to Sanibel so I can show you wrong."

I sat there, staring at these two, fighting about seeing stuff across water.

"You two are big huge dorks, oh my god." I said out loud.

"Why?" Both asked.

"You're fighting over water. Seriously. What the hell? Like chill."

They both rolled their eyes and spoke in unison, "Well he's stupid."

The two continued to bicker and I rolled my eyes and began playing games on my phone. It was interesting how these two were becoming more of a family to me though. I barely was home anymore, I would be at Rodney's house or going out with Adam. It was like, these two made me feel like I had a home wherever I was, as long as I was with them.


	8. Pity Party

Once Elizabeth came back, stuff went to a kind of normal. By the way, Elizabeth claimed to work all seven days of the week. She said she worked nine to eight on the weekends, Tuesday's, and Thursday's. On Mondays, Wednesday's and Friday's she said she worked eight to six. Rodney's job was from ten to five. That's how he got away with her not knowing, she would leave and he would still be home either way.

Finally, his mentality began to even out near the middle of July. This meant I was over there less because as he had gotten control I didn't have to be there every day. So I got back to a seminormal life which was good.

He seemed to have less panic attacks and just let the regressing happen. Which was good because it caused less issues. Yes once in a while he had a panic attack or regressed on a day he didn't usually, but it was pretty normal.

Before we knew it, we were back in school. Yeah, summer was boring as hell. There's nothing to talk about. Sage was in elementary school while the other two got enrolled in Pre-K. I set up my schedule where I got out early. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I'd stay after my last class for clubs. Also, I'd help out with teachers. Tuesday's and Thursday's Adam and I would head to Rodney's after school.

At first I wasn't going to help with clubs and teachers. But when I told Rodney that, he insisted he would be fine on non-scheduled days. We called days we helped "scheduled days" by the way.

It was only a few weeks into school we found out that was wrong. It was a Wednesday and I arrived home at my usual two o'clock. I got a call as soon as I'm at my door from some random number. I answered it, confused.

"Yo, Rodney said to call you in case of an emergency. Yeah, uh, he's having an episode." The guy on the other line said.

"Fuck. Alright, I'll be right over." I said, anger fuming because I don't want to deal with this today.

So whatever, I drove my ass over there in my moms car and got there. Now of course, I'm angry because I don't like having to give up my afternoon for this. I agreed to help on the scheduled days because of course that's when he said it always happened. This was proof that wasn't true.

But goddammit, the second I got through that door where he was, my anger melted away. Because he jumped up, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Perry! Hi!" He exclaimed, smiling.

I felt a smile cross my face, "Hey Rodney."

The guy that had called me up walked over, "He said so many things about you, he mentioned the teal hair. I thought he was making it up to be honest."

"Oh, haha. Yeah, it's uh teal." I said, slightly nervous. I just had to redye it a week before so it was fully teal again.

"I think it's nice that you help him out when he's like this. Before, if he ever ended up like this while here, we'd have to actually drive him home and leave him there alone. If not that we'd have him stay in the break room until his little episode was over." He said, looking at the overgrown toddler who was playing on my phone that he had grabbed from my pocket.

"You guys know about this? And this isn't the first time?"

"He's worked here for seven years. Of course we know. This rarely happens though. Usually he'll just call in if an episode is coming."

I looked down at Rodney, "Alright well I'll take him home."

The guy nodded, "Alright."

I walked out the door with Rodney following me.

"So what's wrong kiddo?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"It my bir'day." He mumbled.

"Why are you upset over that, kid?" I asked, opening the door for him.

"Never had a good one." He mumbled as he climbed into the car.

"Well. That's changing right now. I'm going to make sure today's going to be the best day ever, alright?" I said, ruffling his hair. I shut the door and got in the front. I drove home and dropped my moms car off and took him over to his house.

I called up Adam and told him to pick up a cake at Publix. Rodney ran off to the back room to play with toys.

"So what all do we plan on doing?" Adam asked on the phone.

"Um, watch movies, eat a shit ton of cake. I don't know man."

"That's lame as hell. Hm, what about... There's a food truck invasion downtown. They're having a movie showing as well. That'd be fun for tonight right?"

"Yeah but. What about Elizabeth and the actual kids?"

"You're going to have to get Rodney back to normal at least for an hour around five-ish. Adult him can make up some bullshit of promising to take us to the food truck invasion? I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Sure."

I hung up after saying goodbye. We ended up having some cake and watched Inside Out. We all ended up passing out on the couch. Like, literally that's all that happened. Nothing eventful. Uh, the cake was chocolate and we ate every piece of it, as it was small. Then Adam and I curled up on one of the couches together while Rodney lied down on the other.

When we awoke, it was due to Rodney being on the phone.

"Hey hun, uh, I told Adam and his boyfriend that I'd take them out somewhere... Yea, I know it's my birthday and you would love to spend it with me but I promised... We can do something Friday, I promise... Love you babe." He hung up and sighed.

"How did you know we wanted to go somewhere?" I asked, looking at him.

"I didn't, I just want to get out of here. I'm tired of being stuck inside. What was your guys plan?"

"Food truck invasion." Adam said, getting up.

"Oh, yeah. That's in town isn't it. Alright, let's go then. They serve beer right?"

I glared at him, "You're acting off."

Adam stared at Rodney and began chuckling, "I know why. Dude that hasn't happened in a while."

He turned to me, "Sometimes his mind will also go back to when he was a teen. It happens when he tries to make himself normal again. It's more of a mixture between young and normal."

"Are we going to go or not, I'm dying from lack of booze." Rodney said, with a smirk.

I let a grin cross my face, "You may want to change. You're wearing dinosaur pajamas."

He looked down and noticed that he had on a dinosaur t-shirt and his pants had a bunch of colorful dinosaurs. He let out a loud laugh.

"When the fuck did I get these?!" He was laughing still.

"I bought them off amazon and gave you them like two hours ago. You put them on because they were so cool."

He shook his head, smirking, "Okay, I'll go change. I'll be back."

He left the room and Adam looked at me. He was also smiling.

"This might be interesting. This has only happened once before. When Harry and I moved down here, it happened when he was drunk off his ass. This time, he's going to get drunk like this."

"Do they even have beer at that place?"

Adam nodded, "All the trucks have some sort of alcoholic beverages."

"Well, shit dude."

He nodded, "I'm just scared his mind might go back younger. I don't think we want to deal with a drunk younger version of him."

I agreed and once Rodney came back out, we headed downtown. First we went to one of the Italian trucks. See, they had many companies set up a little trailer and parked them in a square. Then people would get food from the trucks and either sit near the water or in the middle of all the trucks in the field.

Of course, the second we walk up there, he orders a beer.

"Rodney, you can't get drunk. If your mind regresses, you're going to be terrible." I said.

"I'll be fine, I've been younger and drunk before my dude." He said, grabbing the beer he bought.

I was about to say something when the person serving us spoke up.

"Are you going to order ma'am?" They asked, staring at me.

I froze up and realized what they just referred to me as.

Rodney, on the other hand, spun on his left heel, doing a 360 view, "I don't see any chicks 'round here. Well, there's a sexy one over there behind a tree, but I digress."

He glanced at me, "This right here is a boy. Can't you tell by the flat chest, short hair, and the fact he's taller than me? I know there's chicks like that, but that's fairly rare down here, my dude. Since, he's holding hands with a dude. Now tell me, is there any straight chicks who look like this boy? There's more of a chance of this being a dude than a chick."

I felt my entire face burn up as I looked down, "Rodney you don't need to snap."

He looked at me and then the person, "Am I snapping, I'm sincerely sorry if I am. I just don't like when people call this boy a chick. Because he's more of a man than me if I'm being honest. So if I'm being rude, I apologize."

The person just stared at us, "I'm sorry, sir. Are you going to order, sir."

I looked up and bit my lip, "I'm sorry, uh. Can I get the spaghetti?"

Adam ordered as well and I just stood back, waiting. Rodney noticed my awkwardness and dragged me away to a bench.

"Did I embarrass you? Because, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry if I did."

I shook my head, "It's fine... It's just nobody does that for me. You kind of snapped on that person though."

He bit his lip, "You look like a dude, you know that right? You look so much like a dude, I didn't think that you were... How do I word this?"

"You didn't think I wasn't?" I asked, glancing down.

"Nono. You're a dude no matter what, I just mean I didn't think you weren't like well, Adam and me. I thought you were born a guy... Shit, is that offensive? I don't mean to be offensive shit please don't hate me."

I let a chuckle escape and I looked up, "You didn't think I wasn't cisgender. That's what you're looking for. Cisgender is identifying as your birth sex. You thought I'm assigned male at birth, or AMAB. Which is what you and Adam are. Also, you can just say I pass. That means that I look like a cis dude, basically."

"How would I word the whole 'I wouldn't have thought you weren't... cis?'"

"Some people actually see that as offensive. I don't mind it, I'm glad that people wouldn't think I was born with a vagina, but yah know. Just say that they pass well, that means they look like the gender they identify as, basically. You don't need to tell them that you wouldn't think they were born the sex they are."

"Alright. Well, you pass then. A lot."

"Thanks." I said, with a smile.

Adam came over with our food and sat down, "That person apologized once again. They said they felt bad for misgendering you, basically."

"It hasn't happened in so long, I froze, ha. I don't know why I didn't pass to them." I said, sighing.

"Person said it was because they figured we were a straight couple. They figured that you were the chick, since you have bright hair."

I bit my lip, "I should dye it back to black."

Both of them exclaimed in unison, "Why? Your teal hair is amazing!"

"Don't let one person misgendering you get you down. You've had teal hair for two months, and this is the first time." Rodney said.

"You look amazing with teal hair, babe." Adam said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed, "Alright. Should we go sit in the field?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure, better get a spot now. They're playing the movie on city hall. So we want to sit close enough."

"Alright." I said, walking with them to field. We sat down near the sidewalks and began eating our food. Around eight, the movie came on. It was a horror movie, which was neat. Rodney ended up falling asleep during the movie. He was lying across both Adam and me. I chuckled and nudged him awake when the movie finished.

"Yo, get up. We're leaving soon, dork."

"'on't wanna." He mumbled.

"C'mon we need to go." Adam said, softly pushing Rodney off him.

"Noo!" He exclaimed, pouting.

I sighed and made him get up. Adam and I dragged him up to his feet and tried dragging him back to car. He kept stopping and trying to stay. He ended up pulling away from us and walking off.

"Rodney get back here!" I shouted, grabbing his arm and tugging him to me.

He let out a yelp and fell to the ground. Tears began falling down his cheeks as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"P-Pwease 'on't hurt me.... 'm s-sorry." He mumbled out, staring at the ground.

I let out a small sigh and softly grabbed his arm, "Please Rodney, we need to go."

He flinched and let out a whimper, "'m sorry! 'on't hurt me! Pwease 'm sorry!"

He began repeating that he was sorry. He just began saying sorry several times and I noticed he was scratching his arm while he was saying it. His arm began turning red and I noticed a scar was forming.

"Rodney... Rodney!" I bent down and tried snapping him out of it. Adam bent down as well and pulled his hand away from his arm.

"Rodney, snap out it please buddy. It's okay, it's alright."

Rodney paused, looked straight at Adam, and let out a small whimper. He threw his arms around Adam, crying into his shoulder.

"'m sorry Adam..." He mumbled out.

"It's okay. Shh. Don't cry... It's alright. C'mon... We need to get home, alright?"

He stood back up and helped Rodney up. He grabbed Rodney's hand, "Let's go."

"O'ay." Rodney mumbled out.

I bit my lip and followed them both to the car. Jesus, I was bad at this suddenly. Okay, not suddenly, as I was always bad. I just got better as time went on. But that day, I was doing pretty bad.

We got back in the car and headed home. Adam suggested Rodney stay at his place since his mental state wasn't going back to normal. He was afraid it wouldn't until Friday. Which he was right.

Friday came around and I was sitting in the living room of Adam's place. We had the day off, so I decided to hang out at Adam's. Rodney came downstairs, probably coming from one of the bedrooms. He walked over to me and sat down on the couch.

"How many people you think saw me on Wednesday have a panic attack?" Rodney said, looking at me, "Or a tantrum as Adam called it."

"Probably not a lot as many people had left before the movie ended. It happens dude."

"Yeah well, that's the reason I don't like you guys bringing me out."

I stared at him, "Because of one panic attack in public? Dude, you need to chill. People think Adam and I are weird because we're gay. People stare, people make fun of us. But fuck them. If they stare at you for a panic attack, fuck 'Em. They're assholes. Don't let them stop you from having fun dude."

He let out a sigh, "Whatever man."

I sighed as well, the edginess was back obviously.


	9. I Constantly Thank God For Weird Song Titles That Fit

I realize I skip time a lot, but honestly, it's impossible to write about what happened. It's barely eventful. He constantly had panic attacks, we'd help him through them. Things evened out a lot, and by the time these events I'll be telling you about, it was a scheduled thing. Rodney began realizing he really needed to just let his regression happen, or else it would fuck up his mind. That, and it was some time ago. I barely remember what I ate a week ago, it's hard to recall every single day. That's why I keep skipping, I recall what was important. So, deal with it friend. As we get farther in, the more I remember therefore the more I can write. Also, a lot did happen that is way more important than May until October. I promise, time skips will get less and less noticeable. Not to mention, there's a lot more to say and this novel's already going to be long. 

 

Anyways, to the story. It was the middle of October and Adam and I decided it'd be nice to take the kids to the beach and Duffy's. It was a Saturday, so Elizabeth was apparently working and she asked us to take the kids out somewhere, so that's why. 

 

We loaded the kids up in the van. Sage and Bella sat in the middle, while Rodney and Dylan sat in the far back. 

 

"Where we goin'?" Bella asked. 

 

"We're going by the beach to check it out and then to Duffy's for lunch." I answered. 

 

"Why?" Dylan asked. 

 

"Because the beach is cool and Duffy's is close by." 

 

We headed the beach first. I parked and everyone climbed out of the car. All the kids, including the oversized child, ran to make a sand castle. I shook my head and followed them. Adam carried the cooler and beach towels. 

 

"Whatcha guys making?" I asked, bending down to their level. 

 

"Sand castle!" Bella examined. 

 

Dylan then pointed to each part of the sand castle, explaining it to me. I nodded, listening to him explain. 

 

The entire beach trip was just us hanging out in the sun and making sand castles. Occasionally we'd go near the water but didn't actually go in. We stayed for about thirty minutes then decided to head over to Duffy's. 

 

When we entered the "younger" children were talking up a storm. Meanwhile, Sage was playing a video game on Adam's iPhone. We got a booth table and the kids sat on one side while Adam and I sat on the other. 

 

"Perry look what I colored!" I heard for the next five minutes from Dylan, Rodney and Bella. I smiled and complimented them on it each time. 

 

Our waitress walked over and noticed the overgrown toddler and a faint smile crossed her face. 

 

"Did you color that in yourself?" She asked Rodney. 

 

Rodney had a prideful smile and looked up, "Uh-huh!" 

 

"It's really good. How old are you, cutie?" 

 

He held up three fingers, "Dis many." 

 

"Wow, you're old aren't you?" 

 

He giggled and went back to coloring. She then acknowledged Bella and Dylan, who proudly showed her their pictures. She complimented their pictures as well. 

 

"Alright, now, do you guys know what you want to drink?" 

 

Adam and I ordered a coke and Sage ordered a sprite. Bella and Dylan wanted apple juice and Rodney wanted chocolate milk. 

 

"Alright, I'll be out with those in just a minute." She said as she left. 

 

Adam looked over at me, "Well, that was different." 

 

"Quite." I mumbled, looking back to the menu to see what I wanted to eat. 

 

Thirty minutes passed by and our waitress stopped by to check up on us. We had gotten our food twenty minutes before then. The three younger children all got chicken strips and fries. Sage got a burger. Adam got a cheeseburger. I got a chicken Caesar salad. 

 

"Excuse me sir, but may I see you for a second?" She asked me. 

 

"Uh yeah sure." I said, getting up. She walked me over to an area where only a few people were. 

 

"I don't mean to just randomly ask something personal but... Is he... Uh, how do I ask this?" 

 

I realized what she was trying to say and spoke up, "He has bad PTSD. At least, it's something like that, that makes him go back to acting like he's a child again. He's not doing it on purpose, like you may or may not think. He's not one of those people who act like a child for fun or other... Reasons... He just, turns younger mentally every so often. That's it." 

 

"Well then. I think I have something that'll help that. I was looking for someone who was like that actually. I made something that'll turn them younger in a physical way when they turn younger mentally. I have no idea if it'll work though, that's the issue." 

 

"And you want to try it out on him I guess." I asked, crossing my arms. 

 

"Yes actually." She said, biting her lip.

 

"Well, it does sound like a good idea. I'll talk about it with him when he's back to normal." 

 

I felt a tug on my shirt from behind me. I turned around and noticed him. 

 

"What are you doing over here?" 

 

"Scared." He mumbled, looking down. 

 

I sighed and walked him back to the table. I saw Harry sitting next to Adam, who had an obvious annoyed look. I looked at Rodney who was still looking down and somewhat hiding behind me. 

 

"Harry, you're scaring everyone. Why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms. To clarify, Harry began coming around us so much it got annoying. Ever since he started hanging out with my brother, he started coming over to annoy us. I guess my brother had told him we had gone to the beach and duffys so he decided to pop in to annoy us. 

 

"What am I not allowed to hang out with my brother and future brother in law?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

 

"No." I said, staring at him with a displeased expression.

 

He sighed and got up, "Fine. I'll leave. Dickhead." 

 

I sat back down once he left and Rodney sat down right next to me. He held onto my arm, shaking. 

 

"Don't worry, he's an idiot. Don't get scared by him." 

 

"Why does he always annoy you guys?" Sage asked. 

 

"Because he loves to do it. He's my older brother, what do you expect? God, should've never introduced him to Bryan."

 

I agreed, "Those two together is so annoying. They share a common like, annoying their brothers."

 

Soon, the waitress came back with our check. She handed me her number and told me to text her whenever I found out if Rodney would be fine with the plan she had. I nodded and paid for our lunch. 

 

Adam looked at me, "Why did she just hand you her number? Do you have something you need to explain?" 

 

I looked at him and saw him smiling while trying to look jealous. 

 

"Oh, yeah, I'm cheating on you with the waitress. When she asked me to come there, we made out the entire time." I said, smirking. 

 

"Hot." Adam said, chuckling. 

 

"Yeah, we're going to Netflix and chill tonight at my place." 

 

"Ew, how can you guys joke about that?" Sage asked, "Aren't you suppose to get jealous, Adam?"

 

Adam looked over at her, "I trust him, why would I get jealous by that? I know he isn't going to cheat on me."

 

"Oh." She said, staring at us, "Still weird." 

 

I rolled my eyes, "Oh well." 

 

Two weeks later, I was heading over to her house with Rodney. It was a Friday though. He sighed, "What if it doesn't work though." 

 

"Then shit." I said. 

 

"You're just trusting some girl you meet two weeks ago." He said, glaring at me. 

 

"Yup." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because Bryan said he knows her and said she's actually a genius. Who works at Duffy's because nobody believes how smart she is. So she's stuck with a waitressing job. Go figure." I said, walking up to her door. 

 

"Wow." He said, rolling his eyes. 

 

I knocked on the door and the girl opened it. She gave us a smile and let us in.

 

"Alright. So I believe I have it working correctly. It won't do anything bad if it doesn't work. I promise." She said, pulling a syringe out. 

 

Rodney's eyes went wide as he sat down, "Yo-You're going to use a needle?" 

 

"Yeah that's the only way I can get it to work," She said, walking over to him, "It won't hurt though I promise." 

 

I noticed his face drop and tears form. I walked over and held his hand, "Hey don't cry. It's alright. It's not going to hurt." 

 

He bit his lip, "P-Promise?" 

 

"I promise it won't hurt." 

 

He looked down, still biting his lip. 

 

I looked over at the girl, "Go ahead." 

 

She took his other arm and put the syringe to his arm. She injected it into his arm.

 

I saw his face scrunch up and tears flowed down his face, "OW!" 

 

I saw his body begin to shrink and tears flowed. His body became the size of a three year old. I picked him up and rubbed his back.

 

"Shh. Don't cry." I said, humming a lullaby. 

 

"Y-You lied!" He exclaimed, burying his face into my shoulder. 

 

"I know I'm sorry."

 

I kept humming the lullaby. The girl, Lynn, left the room and came back with an ice cream bar. 

 

"Hey, here Rodney. This is for you." She said, handing him the ice cream bar. 

 

He took it, glared at her and began to eat it. 

 

"Tell her thank you kiddo."

 

"Dank you miss." He said to her. 

 

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome." 

 

I smiled, "So now what?" 

 

"You're good to go. But, I would like it if you guys came by every so often so I can check on how he's doing, alright?" 

 

I nodded, "Okay. Thank you, goodbye." 

 

I left the house and began walking back towards Rodney's house. I heard him whimper as I approached the house. 

 

"What's wrong kiddo?" I asked, looking down at him. He buried his face into my shoulder. 

 

"'on't wanna go dere." He mumbled. 

 

I sighed, "Okay. We'll go to my place. Is that okay?" 

 

He nodded as I walked to my house. I entered the house and set him down on my couch. 

 

"Problem is we don't have toys here for you kiddo." I said. 

 

"Dat o'ay." He said, looking up at me as I sat down next to him. 

 

I sighed and patted his head, "Say kiddo, do you remember the layout of your old place?"

 

He nodded, "Mhm! I could draw it for you!"

 

I got up and grabbed paper and a pencil. I handed it to him and he began drawing, telling me where each room was. I realized that the house resembled his house now. A few rooms were different from his house now but the layout was still the same. 

 

"Oh my." I mumbled.

 

I heard people talking from my bedroom. I then heard two people yelling and grunting. The awkward sounds of furniture hitting against the wall was heard. Of course, I got up and walked to the bedroom, knocking on the door.

 

"Maybe don't have sex in the room you share with your brother." I said, through the door. 

 

"We aren't having sex Flynn!" I heard Bryan yell back. 

 

I opened the door and saw Bryan and Harry on the bottom bunk. Harry was attempting to get Bryan to sit up, while Bryan was lying with his head on Harry's lap.

 

"Can you get your brother off of me?! He won't move!" Harry said, moving the bed in a way that made it make noise against the wall. 

 

"Because I'm comfy, I don't want to get up." Bryan said, with a smirk. 

 

"GET OFF!"

 

"NO!"

 

Harry glared at Bryan and sighed, "Okay, fine. I know how to get you to get up."

 

He leaned down and kissed Bryan on the lips. Bryan flew upwards and hunched over. 

 

"Fuck! Why would you do that in front of my brother! I don't want him-" He cut himself off by shoving a pillow to his face which was burning up.

 

I grinned, "Don't want me to what? Know about you two lovebirds?"

 

He jumped up off the bed and ran over to me, threatening to strangle me. I pushed him away and to the ground. I put my foot on his chest and leaned down.

 

"Don't try it bro. You won't win," I said, with a grin, "Have fun with your boyfriend. Be safe and use protection."

 

I left the room, grinning. I went back to the living room and saw Adam in the living room, playing with Rodney. I walked over and knelt down.

 

"Did you know that Harry and Bryan are technically a thing? Harry just kissed Bryan."

 

Adam chuckled, "It's painfully obvious, haha. You try living with Harry, jesus he never shuts up about Bryan. 'Oh Bryan and I are going to the movies tomorrow, it's going to be so fun!' or 'Oh I'm going over to his house tomorrow to play video games.' Like jesus."

 

"Perry! Show Adam the pic'ter I drew you!"

 

"Oh yeah." I got up and walked over to the coffee table. I grabbed it and walked back. 

 

"He drew the layout of his old house, Adam. Isn't it very similar to a certain place?" I asked, kneeling down again.

 

Adam took it and looked at it. His eyes widened and he looked at me, "How did he not notice this?"

 

I shrugged, "I have no clue, it's painfully obvious."

 

"When he turns back, we have to tell him and ask him if this is true."

 

I agreed and I put the picture back on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Parodied: (if this doesn't show up it means one of two things, 1. I used the true title. 2. I forgot to do this...) I Constantly Thank God For Esteban. Note, I only use the title the songs mean usually nothing. 
> 
> Also, you would think this means no more awkward mental regression but not physical. Nope, that's still gonna happen. that'll be explained when that happens. :)


	10. A Smile and A Kind Gesture

He turned back to normal once Adam brought the kids home. We headed back to his house and I had the picture in my pocket.

"Hey, Rodney. Do you remember what that lady's house was like?" I asked as he sat down on the couch.

He stared at me, "Um... Kind of."

I held up the paper, "Was this layout?"

He stared at it and nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Doesn't it remind you of a certain layout?"

His face froze up, "Holy shit."

I nodded and spoke, "Yeah. Younger you drew it."

"That's freaky, jeez. Wow. I never thought about that."

I set the paper down, "I think that this house may be a factor of it. I don't think it's helping much. I mean... You're married to a lady that reminds you of her, you live in a house that's similar."

He sighed, "Oh well. I can't just move out because it's like hers. Since, I had this happen when I lived in Georgia. I'll be fine. Just ironic."

Bella ran over to him, "Hi daddy!"

He smiled and picked her up, "Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

She began chattering away and Rodney listened with a smile. It was an adorable sight, he was an amazing dad. Dylan went over to him too and began telling him about his day too.

"So, he's going to be physically young when his mind does that thing?" Sage asked me, standing in front of me.

I nodded, "Yeah, he just had to get a shot and it works."

"Cool. So we don't have to be stuck inside all the time?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Yes, he has no excuse now for us to stay inside."

"Thank God. It's boring inside sometimes."

"That's funny to hear from someone your age, usually people like staying indoors."

She shrugged, "It's boring after a while. All my friends are on that stupid musical.ly app and it's like, stop. They're acting like they're... well your age! 'Look at me and my non-existent boobs!' Then there's people dad's age who comment on their posts! It's disgusting!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, it is disgusting. Kids keep wanting to grow up so fast and that's understandable. But adults are like... being creepy about it. Just because someone your age is acting like my age, doesn't mean you can treat them that way."

She nodded, "It's weird."

The next day, we went to the mall. We decided we needed to get Rodney a booster seat since he was small as hell. Dylan was bigger than him so he didn't need a booster seat anymore. But Rodney did.

We entered Sears to look for car seats. I was holding Rodney on my shoulders while Adam was carrying Bella and Dylan was walking with Sage.

"Perry, 'm boreed." Rodney complained as we were looking at booster seats.

"I know we're almost done though, kid."

"Ugh!"

Dylan and Bella both started complaining too. I sighed and looked at Adam.

Adam pulled out his wallet and handed me a twenty, "Take them to the toy store, I'll find a booster seat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can find one." He said as I took the twenty. He set Bella down and I took the younger ones to the toy store. Sage stayed with Adam as she was just playing games on Adam's phone.

Now, the problem with toy stores is you can never get kids out of them and they want everything. They all ran into the toy store and started touching everything asking if they could have it.

"Okay okay, you guys can get one toy alright. I only have a twenty, so I can't buy the whole store. But maybe if you guys are good, Santa will be able to bring you guys all the other toys you want." I said with a smile.

Rodney looked at me, "Santa's real?!"

What the fuck. Did this kid just ask me that?

I bent down to his level, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my mama told me he wasn't real." He said, looking up at me.

Dylan looked at me, "Is that true?"

I didn't want to explain to these kids that Santa wasn't real. I tried to come up with an explanation.

"Santa is real, just Rodney's mom came from Germany. Germany and Santa got off on the wrong terms and so Santa never showed up in Germany when his mom was a kid. So she must've figured he was a myth. But don't worry Santa goes there now."

All three said in unison, "Ohhh."

I smiled and stood back up, "Yeah so don't worry kiddos. Go pick out toys."

They all ran towards the boys section to find toys. I chuckled and followed. Dylan was looking at toy cars, Rodney was looking at Legos and Bella was looking at action figures. They all picked out what they wanted and came to me with their picks.

"Alright, let me check the prices." I said, looking at each toy. Dylan got a toy truck, which was five bucks. Bella got a transformer toy which was eight. Rodney had gotten a bucket of Legos which was thirteen. Issue was, I only had twenty bucks and all three toys were twenty-six not including tax. I tried to find an extra six but I couldn't.

I knew that Adam wouldn't have any, as most of his money was going towards the booster seat and costumes. Well, okay, Rodney when he was older gave us money for costumes for the kids. Adam had enough for two costumes and the booster seat. We had an extra twenty. So we went, thinking we'd have enough plus an extra twenty. Which is what he gave me to buy toys for the kids.

"Um, problem... I don't have enough for all three of these, I'm sorry."

All three of their faces fell. I tried to think of a solution. But I knew that none of the toys they picked out they had at home. They had zero Legos, no action figures or even toy trucks. They had cars but the truck was a fire truck that did a lot actually. The transformer toy looked cool and I knew they all would like it. The Legos are like the perfect toy.

Without me saying anything, Rodney looked at the Legos and the price. He began reading it aloud.

"One-Two, Nine-Nine... Dats... Twelve... Ninety-nine... R-Right?"

I nodded with a frown. I knew he would figure out his toy was the most expensive one. I was right, as he looked at the ones Dylan and Bella had. He blinked back tears and turned on his heel with the Legos. He set them down where he found them and walked back over to me.

"I 'on't want anyt'in'" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Kiddo, I can get you them... I... I can ask Adam if he has an extra six. It might mean I won't be able to get the costume I wanted but... You don't need to give up your Legos kiddo."

The other two offered to give up theirs but I refused to let any of them leave empty handed. It was sweet that they all wanted to make sure the other two got what they wanted. But I was like them, I wanted them all to be happy.

"No kids, none of you need to give up your toy. You all deserve them, I know you guys don't have stuff like this at home. I'll just not get a costume. It's fine."

I reached for my phone to call Adam when someone came over. It was a lady who must have been in her fifties.

"Excuse me young man, I couldn't help but notice you and these kids. I want to help you out with buying these kids what they wanted. I know how it is to not have enough money and wanting to make your kids happy. Your kids and you are all so selfless, I can tell." She said, handing me thirty dollars. Okay thirty dollars. Like that's a lot.

"Ma'am thank you, but you don't have to help. Especially with a thirty. You don't need to give us so much."

"I insist. You can keep the rest." She said with a kind smile.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

She gave me a nod and I gave her a tearful smile, "Oh my, thank you so much ma'am. You are so kind."

All three kids spoke up, "Thank you ma'am!"

She smiled back at us, "You are all welcome. Have a nice day."

She left and I looked at the kids. All had smiles once again. Rodney looked at me, "So I can get the Legos?"

"Yes, go get them."

He smiled and ran back to where he put them and ran back to me. I grabbed the three toys and carried them to the cash register. I paid for them and then left with the three following me. We headed back in Sears to find Adam.

Once we found him he was checking out and I told him what happened.

"Wow, that's amazing." Adam said.

I nodded, "It is right. She was so kind."

"I can imagine. Anyways we should probably take this stuff to the car so we don't have to carry it across the mall."

"Yeah we should." I said.

So we took the stuff to the car and put it in. Adam set up the booster seat while I decided to take all the kids back into the mall and to the costume shop. Dylan and Bella walked with Sage while I carried Rodney.

"Perry, can I get a costume too?" He asked, looking up at me.

I was about to say 'yea why not', when I realized Halloween was on Monday. I had zero clue if he would be normal or not.

"Well, I dunno kiddo, you might be normal the entire day."

He slightly frowned, "Oh."

I bit my lip, "Know what get one. If you're normal then oh well. You can wear it whenever you want."

He smiled widely, "Yay!"

I smiled too, "So what do you want to be then?"

"Uhh... Batman!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands out.

I chuckled, "Alright, let's go find a batman costume."

We walked around the store, trying to find a costume. Adam came in after a few minutes and went to Sage, Dylan and Bella to help them look.

"Perry there!" He exclaimed, pointing to a batman costume. I picked it up.

"Oh wow, it'll fit you kid. Good eyes!" I said, high-fiving him.

He smiled, "Yay we found it!"

I chuckled and walked over to the others.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"Fairy." Sage said, looking through a rack.

"Spider-Man." Bella said, looking at me.

"Vampire." Dylan said, looking around.

I smiled, "That's neat. I'll help you guys."

An hour passed by and we had finally found costumes for everyone. Adam got a security guard outfit and I got a pirate costume. Reason being, he was going to be a Five Nights at Freddy's night-guard and I was going to be human Foxy. The kids got exactly what they wanted.

We headed home after that and put the costumes away. The kids all went to the back room to play with their new toys. Sage went to her room to watch television.

I sat down on the couch and Adam sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know what, I love you so much." He said, kissing my cheek.

I looked at him, "You're a dork."

He glared at me, "I'm trying to be romantic. We haven't been in forever dude."

I rolled my eyes, "That's what it's like being a parent."

"Is that we are now? His parents?"

I chuckled, "I guess so. I'm sure he'll love to hear that."

Adam laughed as well, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, smiling.

Adam gave me a kiss, "Even though our life isn't something people like to call normal, I still love it."

"Same." I said, smiling.


	11. This Is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: This Is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas

It was Halloween and I was helping the kids get ready. Rodney got home and collapsed on the couch.

"God, I'm tired. Stupid Jonah wasn't there today so I had to be the one to show off a house today. It was an ugly ass house and I'm trying to make it look so amazing. 'Ah yes, it has a beautiful small kitchen. Perfect for yelling at your partner being in the kitchen while you're in it. The backyard is so small you'll feel better inside' like ugh!" He complained, glaring at the ceiling.

"Damn." I said, helping Dylan into his vampire outfit.

Rodney was about to speak when his phone went off. He answered it, "Hello?... Oh hi babe... You're working overtime?... On Halloween?... Alright, yeah I guess I can take them myself... Alright I'll see you later babe... Love y-"

I could hear the phone hang up on the other line as he began to say you. He sighed and put his phone away.

"She's working overtime." He said, sighing.

"Alright. So I guess it'll just be us three and the kids?"

He nodded, "I guess so. Hey, I need to go take a shower. I'll be back."

I nodded as I got back up. I went to find Bella to help her into her Spider-Man outfit. She was in Sage's room. Sage was already helping her out.

"I noticed you're helping out a lot more with your siblings." I said, leaning against the door.

She shrugged, "Yeah. They're my siblings, why shouldn't I? Since, Adam and you have a lot to deal with, with dad having his episodes constantly. I feel like I should help... There's going to be a point where he won't be able to control it much longer. Moms going to find out, especially with him physically turning younger too. It's a great idea, don't get me wrong but. She's going to find out..."

I bit my lip and sat down on her bed.

"But maybe we won't have to worry. Because... Well." She looked at Bella, "Sweetie can you go to your brother and play with him until we leave?"

Bella agreed and left the room. Sage looked at me.

"You know mom doesn't work all seven days of the week right?"

I nodded, "She lies, I can tell."

"She only works the days dad regresses, ironically. Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's, she's not working. She's somewhere else."

I nodded, "I know. Rodney doesn't though."

"He wouldn't be able to tell, the days he works he ignores so much. The days he doesn't and regresses he doesn't remember the day so. She's... She's at another guys house. She's planning on leaving dad and I'm afraid."

I sighed, "I know. I am too, because I know it'll hurt him and you guys."

"I don't want to leave him. But... We're not his kids... Moms going to find out about his disorder and she..." Sage's voice started to break. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be alright. I'll make sure she doesn't find out alright. You guys'll be safe I promise."

The door opened and I heard Adam.

"Yo I'm here- hey, what's wrong Sage?" Adam asked, walking over to us.

I looked at Sage, "Should I tell him?"

She nodded and looked down.

"She's afraid that Elizabeth is going to leave Rodney. That and we were right about the whole lying about work thing."

"Oh fuck."

I nodded, "Yup."

I heard a loud scream from the master bathroom. I got up fast and walked to the master bathroom. I saw three year old Rodney sitting on the floor, crying. He was only wearing superman underwear and a white tshirt.

"Are you okay kid?!" I asked, picking him up. His hair was dripping wet along with the clothes.

"I slipped! It hurt!" He whined, burying his face into my shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright kid. C'mon, let's get you dressed in something else." I said, carrying him to Dylan and Bella's room.

He was whimpering as I set him down on Dylan's bed. I grabbed his costume which I put in the closet. It was basically a onesie with a hood and a cape.

I walked back over to the bed where Rodney was. I knelt down, "You alright?"

He nodded, "It hurt less."

"Good. Let's get you dressed." I said as I helped him into the costume and picked him back up, "There we go. You look amazing."

He slightly smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I carried him to Sage's room. I set him down on the bed.

"Alright, at seven we'll head out. Adam should be here soon."

As soon as I said that, I heard the front door open. Except I heard three people, not one. I walked out to the living room and saw Harry and Bryan were there along with Adam.

"They begged to come with us. For some reason they would love to come trick or treating with toddlers." Adam said, wearing his night guard outfit.

Bryan had on a shirt that said, "This is my costume." While Harry was wearing over sized glasses and a black beanie. Also, he had on a shirt that said, "A Halloween costume is too mainstream."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll go get ready."

I walked off to the bathroom and began getting ready. I used temporary red hair spray to spray my teal red. I had just shaved my sides so they were short as hell and black unlike the top which was still teal. I pulled on black jeans and a white button up which I kept mostly unbuttoned. It showed my grey binder but I didn't care. I grabbed the eye patch I had bought and put it on, even though it was weird.

When it was seven, we headed out. Sage was walking with Bella while Dylan was walking between Bryan and Harry. Rodney was walking with me, holding my hand. Adam was holding the kids buckets except for Sage's and Rodney's. I was holding Rodney's and Sage was holding her own.

Each house we stopped at, people complimented the kids on their costumes. Near the end of the night, we approached a scary looking house. Now of course, Bryan and Harry ran up to it because it looked amazing. Bella and Dylan were too scared to go up to it. Sage was begging me to go up, since it looked "So effing cool!"

I looked at Adam and he stared back at me, "I ain't going up there."

Rodney was looking up at me, "I'll go!"

I looked down at him, "Are you sure? There's no lights on and it looks like a scary movie house."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yea! Let's go!"

"What's even the point though?"

Sage spoke up, "It looks cool, duh. I want to see what it looks like up close! Maybe it's open!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jesus, we're going to get killed."

I looked at Adam, "Watch these two, if we don't come back in ten minutes, call the police."

Adam nodded, "Please don't die. I can't explain to Elizabeth why her oldest kid, husband and her babysitter all died."

I picked up Rodney and put him on my shoulders so he didn't run off. Sage and I followed Harry and Bryan to the porch. Bryan was trying to break the lock, since the house was "obviously" abandoned. My brother is an idiot, by the way. A pure idiot. On the other hand, Harry was researching the house.

"Alright, it was created in 1954. It was owned by a guy Joshua Vincent from 1954 to 1994. Jesus Christ that's a long time. It was then bought up by a dude named Felix Dow, which he owned it for fifteen years. In 2009, it was abandoned. Um, it says he rent it out to several people. The last people who lived in it were only there for ten months." Harry said, reading from property appraiser list and a blog post.

"Does it say why they left?"

"They heard weird noises. That's all it says. Why would someone make a blog post, and just go, 'They were there for ten months. They claimed they heard weird noises.' Like, God, make it more believable my dude."

Bryan opened the front door with a smirk, "Shall we go?"

I let out a sigh, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile, they all ran inside, turning their iPhone flashlights on. I rolled my eyes and entered. I saw a box lying on the floor and I grabbed it. It said, "Kitchen stuff" on it. Must've been left by the renters. I put it against the doorway incase the door closed, it would close on the box.

I set Rodney down, as he was begging to get down.

"Just stay close to me, okay. I don't trust this place." I said, pulling out my iPhone. I turned on my flashlight as well.

He nodded and we walked up the stairs. Upstairs there was four doors. Three of the doors revealed bedrooms, and one was a bathroom. We opened the first door, which revealed a master bedroom. There was a few things in the house that must have been left behind. There was major furniture still there, like a dresser and a bed. The bed was stripped of everything, however. It had just the mattress and bed-frame. I noticed there was stains on the mattress. I walked over and the entire left side was covered in what looked like dried blood.

"What's that?" Rodney asked, looking at it as well.

"Uh, that's just dried kool aid stains. They must've liked kool aid a lot, kiddo. C'mon, let's go."

I quickly dragged him out of the room and to the next. While we were entering the second room, Bryan, Harry and Sage came upstairs.

"Flynn! Look at what we found!" Sage exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper. It had a crude drawing on it. It showed a family, except the mother was all red. There was two teenagers, a child and a father along with the red mother.

"Yeah, well we found something too. In the master bedroom the entire left side's stained... with uh..." I looked at Rodney and then them again, "'kool-aid'"

"Woah. That's cool!" Sage exclaimed.

Harry agreed, "Yeah, that is cool!"

"How is that cool?!"

"Oh chill, it happened like, seven years ago!"

I sighed and was about to speak when I heard a child's voice. One I didn't recognize, before you say "BUT RONDEY!!!!!11111"

I looked at Bryan, "Oh hell no, my ass ain't dying today, goodbye!"

I was about to run down the stairs but Bryan grabbed my arm.

"Oh c'mon, you're such a scaredy cat, c'mon dude."

"Have you never watched a horror movie? That's number one sign that you're going to die."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Just continue looking with us."

I groaned and shoved his arm away, "Fine. But if there's one more noise, I'm out."

Anyways, the second bedroom had a toddler bed and a crib. There was a few toys scattered across the floor. There was several drawings scattered around the room as well. Some pictured a lady with a large stomach, some pictured a toddler and the lady. There was one with a baby that said, "lil sis or bro" on it. We collected the drawings and looked at them together. Most were pretty innocent, but there was a few weird ones. For example, one showed a baby but it was covered in red. Another was like the first one, except it only had the father, teens and child. I figured that the mother of this kid must've been pregnant because of the other pictures.

"This is so creepy, Jesus." I said, looking through them.

"Agreed." Harry said.

"C'mon, let's look at the rest of the rooms." Bryan said, walking to the other side of the hallway.

Sage and Rodney followed him, while I continued looking at the pictures.

"Holy shit." Harry said out loud, picking up one that we had missed. It showed a creature that was completely black. It's eyes were red and it had brown horns.

"Well, I think that's enough looking at these!" I said, getting up, setting the drawings down.

Harry agreed and we joined Bryan, Sage and Rodney. They were in the third bedroom, which must have been the teens room. There was two beds there, stripped completely as well. There was blue tac all over the walls, which must've been from posters and such. I saw a string of fairy lights on the ground.

"It's weird how this place has been abandoned for seven years, yet nobody has taken any of this stuff out." I mumbled out.

We were looking around the room when we heard the front door slam. Then we heard a child talking along with a demonic voice. Bryan and Harry both froze, while Sage and Rodney ran behind me.

"... Well, we're dead." I said. I looked to the window and walked over to it, trying to open it. Of course, it didn't budge. I saw a thing of super glue on the window still, "Who the fuck super glues a window down?"

"... It's the second floor. Who would do that?" Bryan said, "That seems weird... I'd understand the first floor, to prevent break ins... But..."

His eyes widen as well as Harry's. Harry pulled out his phone and started reading the blog post again.

"Last edited today at 11:49am..." He stared at his phone in anger. He threw his phone to Bryan and stormed off. We looked at each other and followed him. He walked into the bathroom and stood on the toilet to look above the bathroom cabinet. He picked up a device, which had a speaker on it. He pressed a button on it and the child's voice came out of it.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"But the front door." Rodney said, looking up at Harry, "Perry put a box so it wouldn't shut."

Harry thought about it, but Sage found it out before him.

"Who stayed behind? Even though he probably would've loved coming in here?"

All of us adults let out a loud groan, "Of course he would do this."

We all walked down the stairs and to the front door. I pulled it open and walked to where we left Adam. He was still there, but he was bending down, talking to Bella and Dylan.

"I'll buy you guys ice cream if you don't tell them I shut the door." He was saying to them as I walked up.

"Yeah Adam? What's that about you slamming a door and pranking your friends?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

He stood up and turned to me, "Uh, what'cha talking about babe?"

I stared at him, "You pranked us."

"Well, technically, I didn't. It was one of my friends who put this together. I just slammed the door, to scare y'all."

"He forgot to take the super glue out, since the window wouldn't open. So, what's the spooky scary story behind this anyways?"

"Okay, well... A little kid was told by his imaginary friend, aka a demon, to murder his mother and her unborn child."

"Wow. That's so spooky." I said, sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

Harry walked over next to me, "Also, the blog post said today. So, there's an issue."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Alright I get it, wasn't too scary. Let's just go home."

"Alright." I said. I made sure all the kids were with us and we headed back to Rodney's. We dumped out the candy into a large bowl and set it on the coffee table. That way the kids could get whatever they liked whenever. Yeah, we seriously didn't give a shit if they ate some candy.


	12. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kids by Mikky Ekko

It was early November and it was still about eighty degrees. That's Florida for yah. So we decided to head to the pool. Which was in a really rich development. Go figure. We had to get our friend, who's name was Cas which they stole from Supernatural, to let us in.

Now originally, Rodney was going to come normal, but alas that didn't happen. He turned younger as we were preparing for the trip over. Since we had decided after swimming we would stop at Cas's house to have lunch with their family. So I was helping the actual kids get stuff packed up in case they got bored over there and extra clothes and all that.

As I was helping Bella pick out something to wear to swim, Adam came in with the regressed Rodney.

"Hey, uh, so Rodney's younger now. And I don't think he's turning back anytime soon. So... Unless he's just going to sit at the pool while we're swimming, he's going to need a swimsuit too."

I stared at Adam and then Rodney, "I'm trying to find something for Bella to wear. Now we have to find something for him, Jesus."

Sage, who was playing games on her laptop, spoke up.

"Why don't you just make him wearing the one piece Bella refuses to wear?" She said, letting out a chuckle.

I turned around, "I don't think that the conservative people that live in that area would like that. It's bad enough they're going to see gay guys with kids. They don't need to see a little boy in what's suppose to be a 'girls' swimsuit."

Sage shrugged, "They would just have to get over it. Times are changing."

I sighed and went back to looking for something. Adam began looking for something for Rodney to wear. We ended up finding two pairs of swim trunks thankfully. Both were blue. Of course both Bella and Rodney wanted to wear shirts as well, for some reason. So we grabbed two tshirts for them. Bella's was red with a sun on it. Rodney's was blue with a shark on it.

"Alright, now we're good. Hopefully. C'mon let's put this stuff in the car." I said, gesturing to the two bags of stuff I packed.

"Looks like we're spending a week, instead of an afternoon." Adam said, laughing.

We carried the stuff to his van and then all of us got into the car. Adam drove us over to Cas's house first. This was because there was a key to get into the pool area and we needed it. Also, we needed to get dressed as we didn't wear the swimsuits over there. Adam parked in their driveway and we all got out. I grabbed the bags and then walked the kids in.

"Now you guys need to behave well and don't mess up Cas's parents home. Alright?" I said to the three toddlers following behind me.

All three of them spoke up, "Yea Perry!"

I smiled, Dylan and Bella had begun calling me Perry because Rodney always called me that.

"Alright good." I said, entering the house. Sage and Adam had already gone off to get changed.

I saw Cas sitting on the couch, playing on their iPhone.

"Ahem, are you going to say hello to me?" I asked, smirking.

They looked up at me, "Oh hey Flynn! I didn't hear yah come in!"

They got up and walked over to me, giving me a quick hug. They looked down at the toddlers.

"And who are all these munchkins?"

"You remember the dude I said I babysit for. And also babysit when he magically turns younger?"

"They're his kids? But I thought you said he had two little kids."

"He does. Then there's him. See, this is Dylan, Bella and Rodney." I said, pointing to each on of them, "Dylan and Bella are his kids. Rodney is well, him."

"Ohh. Makes sense."

I nodded, "Anyways, we all need to get ready. I see Adam and Sage already took the bathrooms."

"Yeah, I guess so. You can change in my room." They said, gesturing to their bedroom which was across the house.

I nodded and walked to their room. As I entered I noticed there was a large painting above their bed. It pictured a dark skinned person with spiked up black hair which had blue highlights. They had on a tshirt which had the non-binary flag on it. I realized it was a painting of them.

"Woah that's neat." I said.

I began getting dressed. I put on my swim binder which was basically just a full length zip up binder. Then I put on black swim shorts. Meanwhile, Dylan, Bella and Rodney were trying to get ready. I had to help Bella and Rodney both get their shirts on right.

Once we were all ready we headed out of the room. Sage and Adam were sitting on the couch, waiting for us. Cas was playing games once again.

"Let's go." I said.

We gathered up our things and all walked to the pool. Cas unlocked the door to the pool. Luckily, no one else was there.

"Wow, I thought there would at least be a few snowbirds." Cas said.

"Same."

Everyone rushed into the pool, while I just sat at the end with my feet in the water.

"Come in Flynn!" Adam shouted, swimming over to me. He sat down on the ledge and looked at me.

"I'm good babe. I just want to chill here."

He glared at me, "Come in. Please."

I rolled my eyes, "I said no Adam."

He sighed deeply and looked at Cas, "Yo. Help me get him in."

"I swear to god-"

Cas swam over and they both grabbed my legs. They started trying to pull me into the water.

"Fuck off!" I shouted, trying to stay on the concrete. Adam climbed out of the water and walked behind me. Before I knew it, his hands were on my back and he was pushing me in. I fell into the water, flailing.

"Fucking twats!" I screamed out loud once I was above water. I splashed them and sat on the ledge, "You guys are assholes!"

"Woah watch the language dude, damn." Cas said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I hate y'all."

"Love you too." Adam said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, once he got back in the water.

I noticed the kids were playing monkey in the middle. I chuckled and watched them play. After a while, Rodney came over to me and stood next to me.

"This is so much fun Perry!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah it is. Is this your first time in a pool kiddo?"

He nodded, "Mhm! My mama wasn't ever able to take me to the pool."

"Aw I'm sorry about that kiddo. But now you get to. When summer comes around again we'll take you here all the time, alright?"

He nodded with a wide smile. He gave me a hug and then leaned against the end of the pool. We sat there, watching everyone else have fun. Adam was floating on a floating chair and texting. Bella and Dylan were playing with Sage. Cas was out of the water, drying off and playing on their phone.

After an hour of being down at the pool we decided to get out, dry off and head back. Once we got back we all got dressed in normal clothes. I threw on my regular binder and a supernatural t-shirt. I had to steal one of Cas's cargo shorts, since the ones I brought had a broken button. Don't ask how it broke from the time I took the off to the time I got back, I have no clue.

"Flynn hurry up! You need to help me make your famous cucumbers!" I heard Cas's mom shout from the kitchen.

"I'll be right out ma'am!" I shouted back.

Whenever I would go over to Cas's I would make a bowl of cucumbers. They had to be prepared a certain way to taste well and I was always asked how to make them that way.

Once I was got dressed I walked out to the kitchen. Cas's mom was preparing Sloppy Joes while Cas was peeling the cucumbers. I grabbed a knife and began cutting up the already peeled cucumbers. I placed them into a bowl.

"Ma'am, where's the vinegar and salt?" I asked once we had filled the bowl.

"In the pantry, top shelf." She replied.

"Thank you." I said, walking over to the pantry and grabbing the vinegar and salt. I handed the vinegar to Cas and they poured it into the bowl. I set the salt next to bowl.

"These need to soak for thirty minutes, then we add the salt." I said, looking at Cas.

"Alright." Cas said, nodding. We headed into the living room, where everyone else was. Bella, Dylan and Rodney were playing with cars. Sage was surfing netflix for a movie. Adam was lying on the couch, playing subway surfers.

I smiled and sat down on the couch. I began watching the television as well. Twenty minutes passed by and I heard the front door open.

"Well damn, when I left there was only my beautiful wife and my teenage kid. Now there's two more teenagers and four children. Cas, what have you tried to adopt into our family this time?"

I looked over and saw Cas's father. Cas was rolling their eyes. 

"I told you Flynn and his boyfriend would be showing up. They brought the kids they're babysitting with, because they wanted to take them to the pool." Cas replied.

"Well, I hope we have enough food. I'll go help your mom then." He said, walking off to the kitchen.

I chuckled, "Your dad is something else."

"Something else is right. He just teases me like that because I'm his only kid."

"Well, it's good he accepts you."

Cas nodded, "Took some time but. Yeah, it's nice. It's nice they both do. I don't know where I'd be without them."

"I'm just surprised they let you name yourself after an angel from a television show." Adam said, looking over at Cas and I.

"I'm surprised you let your boyfriend pick the last name of a character from a cartoon." Cas said, smirking.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh shush. When's lunch going to be ready, by the way? I'm frickin' starving."

"Soon, hopefully." 

Thankfully, soon came pretty fast. We rushed into the kitchen, grabbing plates for ourselves and setting them on the table. Adam and I made plates for the toddlers as well. Sage and them stayed in the dining room closest to the kitchen. Meanwhile Cas's parents, Cas, Adam and I were in the formal dining room. Yes, they have two dining rooms. So do my parents, for some odd reason. 

"So what have you been boys been up to? You two excited to be graduating soon?" Cas's mother said.

I chuckled, "We have another six months, we ain't graduating soon."

"It's going to go fast, trust me." She said, smiling. 

"True. It feels like we just started high school."

Cas chuckled, "I remember the day we started. Adam showed up a few weeks into the school year. Oh my."

"You were going by the last name Winchester, I remember that." I said, smirking. 

"Oh shut up, you were using the last name Doofenshmirtz dude."

"Hey, I stopped using that in seventh grade. I just was too lazy to change my stuff."

They rolled their eyes, "Oh yea, because then you started using Ler, from the Once-ler." 

"I came here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now." 

Adam was just sitting there, quiet and shaking his head at us. 

I looked at him, "Don't act like you didn't do cringey things. May I remind you of the roleplay with female human Perry?"

"... We don't mention that, honey. We don't." He said, pointing at me. 

I smirked, "Know Cas and I always joked about Heinz having breasts, but you son, you made a bigger meme. The 'Human female Perry putting her breasts on a plaque and putting in on a wall'. Yup honey. That was just one of your finest moments." 

Cas began laughing, while their parents just shook their heads. 

"How are you guys even seniors now? You still act like you're fourteen." Cas's dad said. 

I shrugged, "Dunno sir, I still feel fourteen."

"Careful, in a month that'll sound illegal." Cas said. 

I shook my head, oh my. How was I even almost an adult? Honestly, I was getting quite terrified at this point. I was a shitty example of an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything against Flynn is based upon my life, literally. I feel like this conversation would happen if you threw Me, my friend Mekia, and my boyfriend in one room. And the boobs thing, yeah that's something my boyfriend did


	13. Two Birds

I think what's the most interesting thing about Rodney and Adam was that they both spoke German. Therefore, they would sometimes talk in straight German to each other. Sometimes, when Rodney was younger he'd say something in German. Adam would react in German and never translate what Rodney said. It was worse if we were with Harry and Bryan. Just imagine three guys all speaking German to each other, while you and your twin brother are confused as fuck.

For example, we went to to the Edison and Ford Winter Estates, right? We decided to go on a little double date with a fucking kid, alright. Bryan and Harry were still claiming they weren't dating, but I digress. First of all, the ride over was hell. At least we didn't have all the kids with us. See, it was kind of Thanksgiving and we all bailed on our family. Elizabeth was at her moms with the kids. Rodney claimed he wasn't feeling well so he was going to stay home. Really it was because we invited him to come with. Bryan and I got out because our parents didn't want to do Thanksgiving that year, thankfully.

We piled into the van about nine that morning. Harry drove us over there, so Adam and I sat in the back with Rodney. He was playing with my phone most of the ride. While we were in the car, we got stuck behind a slow car.

"Sohn von einem Weibchen!" Harry yelled out.

Rodney stared ahead and spoke up, "Sie sind eine Fotze."

Adam glared at him, "Rodney! Das ist nicht angemessen!"

"Na und? Sie sind!"

I glared at what was going on around me and Bryan turned around to face me.

"Do you understand what they're saying?"

I shook my head, "Zero clue."

Adam and Rodney began arguing, in German still.

"Wo hast du das gelernt?"

"Ich lernte es von Mama."

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie es sagen kann."

"Warum nicht?"

"Denn es ist eine Erwachsener Wort. Nur erwachsene sind zu nutzen dass."

I groaned, "Hey, uh, you have English speaking passengers, do y'all mind speaking in English maybe?!"

Adam and Rodney both realized they were still speaking in German.

Adam looked at me, "Sorry. Um, all he did was say a bad word and I told him he shouldn't use it."

I shook my head and we continued our ride over. We arrived at the estates and paid to enter. We parked and got out of the car. Rodney walked in between Adam and I, holding our hands. As we entered, he noticed a bunch of flowers. He grabbed a bright red and ran over to Bryan.

"Bry! Here!"

Bryan looked down and bent down to Rodney's level, "Aw is this for me?"

"No, you give it to Harry. 'cause you love him."

Bryan blushed, "I don't love him, kiddo."

"Yeah you do! You're always cuddling him and I saw you kiss him!" Rodney said, with a smirk.

Bryan continued to blush and stood up. He looked at Harry, "Uh, here you go."

Harry chuckled and took the flower. I saw an evil grin cross his face.

"Thanks love." He said, giving Bryan a kiss, "Ich liebe dich."

Bryan's entire face went red as he began stammering, "I uh... Wow.. Okay. Uh."

Harry continued to smile and put the flower in his hair, "C'mon let's go."

We began looking around the place. Bryan continued to blush for a good twenty minutes. I teased him constantly.

"So, when's your guys wedding?" I asked, with a smirk.

He glared at me and stopped, "I will throw you into the ocean if you don't shut the fuck up."

"What's y'alls ship name anyways?" I asked, stopping as well.

"I will murder you."

"Bryhar? Harbry?"

He stared at me, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope. Because I remember when I began dating Adam, you did the same. So, karma's a bitch."

"It's different though."

"How is it different-"

He cut me off aggressively, "Because when you started dating Adam, you were a girl. You identified as a girl. So nobody thought anything of it. You were just a straight girl dating a straight boy. I'm not a girl, nor is Harry. People are going to go crazy if I'm dating him, especially mom and dad!"

I rolled my eyes, Bryan hadn't really completely gotten use to the fact that I'm transgender. He accepted me, but shit like that spew out every once in a while.

"I get shit and so does Adam, since we're both gay boys now. Just because I didn't when we started dating doesn't mean I don't now. Also, you don't have to tell mom and dad. Or anyone. Just be in love, you don't need to tell people."

"Well, little late for that, seeing as I was just basically outed in front of a bunch of people."

By the way, before you come storming at me about how "You're outing your brother!!!" You have to remember, I'm not writing this at the time it happened. I'm writing this way after the ending of this book. Also, the shithead is next to me, reading this. He just smacked me for calling him a shithead, by the way. He doesn't care, so it's fine. Don't out your family or friends without their permission though, that's bad.

I rolled my eyes, "You're being dramatic. Those people don't know you, and you probably won't see any of the people who saw you kiss ever again. So get over it. I didn't make him kiss you, bro."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever. I just want to get home, to be honest."

"Why? Mom and dad are probably fighting once again. Like they always do."

He sighed and pulled himself up on some railing that was near where we were talking. I pulled myself onto the railing as well.

"I'm terrified. Of everything Flynn. Of mom and dad splitting up. Of graduating. Of them finding out about Harry and I."

I nodded, "I know. I'm terrified of them finding out when I'm trying to transition. I'm terrified they'll stop me from transitioning. I'm just as terrified as you. But we'll make it through their bullshit, alright bro? You accept me, and I accept you. We just have to stick together."

He nodded, "I hope we end up okay."

"We will dude. We've made it this far. Just two more weeks and we're adults. Six more months and we're... graduated."

"Mom and dad want us to go to college. But... they raised two sons who don't give a shit about college."

"I can't possibly. I have to make sure Rodney's okay. Especially now, he's young physically now. His wife still doesn't know."

Bryan shrugged, "Mom and dad are in for a surprise when both their sons end up not going to college."

"They'll be hella surprised to find out they raised two gay sons too. I mean, c'mon. They didn't get their picture perfect family."

Bryan let a smirk form, "They didn't get to look like they're living in a dollhouse."

"Kids are really still depressed when you dress them up."

"Everyone thinks that our family's perfect."

I laughed, "Look at us, we're partially quoting Melanie Martinez songs. Is that what our lives have amounted to?"

"I guess so bro. It really describes us though. Both Sippy Cup and Dollhouse. Wow."

I shook my head, "C'mon we have to find the others. They're probably wondering why we stayed behind."

We caught up with the rest. Harry was carrying Rodney on his shoulders, while Adam was pointing out some cool things. I could hear Rodney speaking enthusiastically when we walked up.

"Yo we're back." I said.

"Perry! Bry!" Rodney exclaimed, looking at us. He reached out for me and I picked him up off Harry's shoulders

"I t'ought you two disappeared forever!" He said, looking up at me.

"Aw, I'm sorry kiddo. But we're here now. We won't disappear again."

"O'ay." He said.

"Do you want me to carry you on my shoulders or do you wanna walk?" I asked.

"Shoulders."

I nodded and put him on my shoulders. We continuing walking around. There was a small museum with cars which we checked out. Rodney was amazed by them and said he wanted one. I promised him I'd find him a toy car like the ones that were there.

We approached the main house and all of us just looked at it, taking in the size of it and how pretty it was.

"I wish we had a house like this." I said, out loud.

Adam decided to make a joke and looked at Rodney, "When you grow up kid, you better get super rich and buy us a house like this."

Rodney, of course, took it serious, "Okay! I will!"

All of us chuckled and walked up to the house. We looked at the inside. For some reason, we couldn't actually go inside. But they had signs outside the windows of each room talking about the room.

"I got a question." Rodney said.

"What honey?"

"Why is their house in the middle of a field surrounded by trees and water? Did they pick up their homes and put it here?"

I was about to answer but he continued talking.

"How would they pick up the house and move it here? That'd be big to move! 'specially three!"

I chuckled, "Honey, they probably bought the entire land and built their homes here. Rich people do that."

I could tell he was confused as he was use to suburban areas.

"Oh."

"It'd be like if I bought the house beside yours, the house behind yours and the house next to that. Then I tore down all the houses and built a big one on that land. Because it belongs to me. That's what they did, basically. They bought a lot of land and built a home. They also do that in the country, they'll have a large land that they own."

"Ohh. Why did the two dudes live on the same land then?"

I was going to answer truthfully, but Bryan spoke up.

"They were secretly gay. But they lived in homophobic times." He said, smiling.

"Bryan shut up. That's not why. They were just good friends." 

Bryan threw his hands up, "Whatever you say bro."

I shook my head and we continued to walk around. We decided to head to a restaurant to get some food, then after that look at lights, since people had already decorated for Christmas, go figure.

We stopped at an Olive Garden near by. Rodney sat between Adam and I at a booth, while Harry and Bryan sat on the other side. Adam and I got spaghetti and salad. Rodney got kids chicken tenders and apples. Bryan got pizza and a soup, I don't remember what. Harry got spaghetti too.

Rodney was coloring while I was playing games on my phone, waiting for our food. I heard the waitress say, "Here ma'am."

I looked up, realizing she was speaking to me. I slightly froze, unable to think nor speak. Then I heard Rodney speak up.

"Miss, dat's my papa. He's a boy, duh."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't know what I was thinking." She apologized.

I nodded and took the plate, "It's alright, it happens."

I set it down and looked down at my plate. I took a deep breathe and composed myself.

"Why do people sometimes call you a girl?" Rodney asked, looking up at me.

"I dunno kiddo. It's weird. Don't worry about it though. Thank you for correcting her."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a hug.

"'on't be sad 'bout it. Some people just dumb."

I slightly smiled and wrapped my arm around him, "Thank you sweetie."

He nodded and began eating and so did I. We ordered some dessert and then headed out once we were done. It was dark enough for lights to be on.

Adam drove us around as we looked at the lights. Rodney was fascinated by them.

"They're so pretty." He said, looking at them.

I smiled and looked at him. His eyes were focused on the lights, darting between the different houses lit up. I ruffled his hair.

"They are pretty, people spend a lot of time putting them up."

"Can we put up some?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Sure, one of these days we will kiddo. We can put up a tree too." I said, smiling.

He smiled widely, "Yay!"

I chuckled and continuing looking at the lights.

After an hour of cruising, I began getting tired. I noticed Rodney had passed out, along with Bryan and Harry in the back. They were cuddling, of course.

Thankfully, we got a motel for the night and headed to it. I woke up Harry and Bryan, who stayed up for a total of five minutes so we could check in. They passed out together on the sofa bed. Cuddling, once again, of course. I rolled my eyes and covered them with a blanket, since they fell asleep above the comforter.

Rodney, on the other hand, I just carried in and set down on our bed. Adam and I got ready for bed and lied down as well.

Adam looked at me as we were going to sleep.

"Flynn, I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Adam. Now sleep." I mumbled out.

He sat up and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dork." I mumbled, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translation for the German parts
> 
> Sohn von einem Weibchen!: Son of a bitch!
> 
> Sie sind eine Fotze: They are a cunt
> 
> Das ist nicht angemessen!: That's not appropriate
> 
> Na und? Sie sind!: So what? They are!
> 
> Wo hast du das gelernt?: Where did you learn that?
> 
> Ich lernte es von mama: I learned it from mama
> 
> Das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie es sagen kann: That does not mean you can say it
> 
> Warum nicht?: Why not?
> 
> Denn es ist eien Erwachsener Wort. Nur erwachsene sind zu nutzen dass: It's an adult word. Only adults are allowed to use it)


	14. Calm Before The Storm

The first few days of December had hit us fast. My birthday was right around the corner and everything seemed chill. Everyone seemed to be happy and dandy. Nothing could go wrong, right?

During the first Friday afternoon, we decided to put Christmas decorations. Well, in actuality, Rodney came over and begged for me to help, because his kids were home and begging to do it.

"Why the hell are they home? Doesn't Sage have school? Why are you home actually? Don't you have work?" I asked, tugging at the chest part of my shirt since I had just taken off my binder.

"Sage stayed home because she's sick, I'm home because I need to watch her. So the others are home because I'm home." He said, rubbing his finger against his thumb.

"Ohh. Makes sense I guess. Why do you need my help?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway.

"Because it's hard as hell to put up a tree when you're five foot four and the trees seven feet tall. Especially by yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "Fucking Jesus, I just took off my binder now I have to put it back on."

I walked to my bedroom and got ready once again to go over and help. Once I was ready, I headed over there and saw Rodney was putting together the tree. I walked over and helped put the top part of the tree on. He was cringing at his height since he could barely even reach the bottom of the bottom of the top part. That caused me to chuckle a bit.

"C'mon, let's get some ornaments on here." I said.

He nodded and gestured to a box that was on the table, "These are the nice ones. Put those high up. The kids have a box of plastic ones or ones they made."

I nodded and helped Rodney put the nice ones on. Meanwhile, Bella and Dylan were putting the plastic ones on the bottom. At one point, Sage came out and helped us as well. We had the entire tree finished except for the star.

"Now who's gonna put on the star?" I asked, gesturing to the light up star.

Dylan and Bella both began begging to put it on.

"Okay okay. You both can," Rodney said, picking up Bella, "Flynn can pick up Dylan and you both can hold the star and put it up there."

I picked up Dylan and grabbed the star. I handed it to Dylan and Bella grabbed the other side. We both lifted them up to the top of the tree and they both set it down on top. We put them down on the ground and smiled. 

I plugged the star into the tree lights, "There. It looks amazing."

Dylan tugged on Rodney's pant leg, "Daddy, can we watch Ch'ismas movies?!"

"Yeah, sure buddy." He said, smiling.

Rodney looked at me, "Would you like to stay and watch some movies?"

"Since by now, Harry's probably next door and doing god knows what with my brother... Sure."

Rodney rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with the kids. I sat on the other couch. They began watching the Grinch first. I noticed that he was actually watching it, even though he has probably seen it a dozen times. I realized he was watching it literally for his kids. He didn't once look at his phone to go on Facebook or anything. Not even I was able to do that, I had been playing subway surfers throughout the entire movie.

After a few movies, the kids fell asleep. He picked them both up and carried them to their rooms. He came back out and shut off the television.

"You care a lot about your kids." I said.

He nodded as he sat down, "Well yeah. I kind of feel bad their dad's fucked up. I want to live a normal life. But it's hard for them, since they have to deal with my weird shit some of the time."

"You're a good dad, even though you turn younger sometimes."

He sighed, "I'm just afraid they'll end up like me. I hate that I grew up in a fucked up place for eleven years."

"May I ask what happened during those eleven years? Why were you even there? You never truly explained."

He sighed, "When I was three, my mother died in a car crash. They put me into a foster home which ended up being my permanent home for eleven years. I was one of the luckier ones, I wasn't hurt like some other kids had been. She had fostered kids after she 'proved' she could, and then she got caught again. That time, she was charged with child abuse and well sexual assault even."

I stared in shock, "Oh."

"She never did that to me though. Once when I was eleven, she tried, but her ex showed up and they made up. She left me alone in that sense. That doesn't change the fact that she hurt me in severe ways constantly."

I was in shock, he had gone through so much.

"It was hell. The day child services came was more hell, even if it did have relief after I was finally out. She yelled so much and tried to blame me. I still don't think she believes that it was the neighbor who called it in."

"That sucks, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He nodded, "I never want to go through it again. I'm just... Lucky I have you guys."

I smiled slightly, "I have a question... Why are days your triggers? Like, you normally only turn younger on certain days."

"That was the days she was home. She worked Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. So the days she was home were the worst days. That's really it."

"Makes sense. I'm sorry you dealt with that shit. It sucks."

He nodded, "Yeah. I was stuck with her because there was no living relatives in the area. Which sucked."

I was about to ask a question when Sage came back out.

"Dad, do we have any chicken soup?" She asked, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Rodney got up, "Yeah I'll make you some sweetie."

Sage nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for Rodney to come back.

"So what's wrong Sage?"

"Fever, stuffed up nose, stomach ache. The usual."

"Aw, I'm sorry kid."

She nodded, "At least I don't have to suffer with worse, like you do."

I tilted my head, "What'cha mean?"

"You know, the monthly stuff? My friend Eve said her big brother is like you and he's always complaining about his monthly thing. She said that boys like you and girls like me get it."

"Oh. Yeah. It sucks."

"She did say though that it goes away after doing... Something with a T. She said her brothers going on that soon."

"Testosterone? Yeah that makes it go away. It makes us go through a second puberty, except a male one."

"Does that mean you'll have a beard and a really deep voice?"

"Possibly. Not anytime soon, since it takes a while. I have to be out of the house to even begin to start."

Rodney came back with the soup and a folding table for your lap. He put the table on the couch and put the soup on it.

"Thank you dad." She said, eating the soup. Rodney was about to sit back down, when Bella ran out to the living room.

"Daddy!" She shouted.

"Yes sweetheart?" Rodney asked, walking over to her and picking her up.

"Heard noise! It monster!"

Rodney let out a small sigh, "I'm sure it wasn't a monster. I made sure there wasn't any in there. But we can go make sure again, alright?"

She nodded and they walked off to the bedroom.

Sage chuckled, "He cares more than my mom does. Dylan and Bella only go to him for that kind of stuff. My mom just brushes it off and says they don't exist. He, however, will just play into it and say it's safe instead. They're kids, they don't understand that the only monsters in this world are humans..."

"Wow, deep kid."

"Heard it from a television show. Makes sense though... I mean his foster mother..."

I nodded as I understood what she meant.

"Also... Flynn, I'm terrified. Mom's going to end up finding out or leaving. Or both... We've met the dude she's cheating on dad with."

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

She sighed, "I hope so."

"Say, why do you act mature? I mean most seven year olds don't have your intelligence."

She sighed, "Dylan and I have the same father, who died before Dylan was born. She would leave us home with a babysitter countless days and nights. I had to kind of grow up and help take care of my little brother. Then she met Rodney and got married to him. She had Bella about a year after that.

Rodney came back out, with both kids this time. He set them both down on the ground. Both began playing with Legos that were out.

Sage got up, "Thanks for the soup, dad."

She gave him a hug and walked off to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink.

Rodney lied down on the couch and sighed, "Elizabeth just called me. She said she won't be home until late."

My eyes slightly widen and I realized it was Friday.

"Oh damn, that sucks man."

He nodded, "She's been working late a lot lately. It's weird."

"Yeah, that is weird man. I'm sure it's nothing, though. It happens."

He agreed and took in a deep breath, "Yeah. Anyways, you probably should get home, your family's probably home."

I looked at the time and realized he was right.

"Yeah, shit. Bye, I'll see yah tomorrow." I said, walking out of the house and to my house. I sat down on my couch and let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong dude?" Bryan asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head, "I have to hide the fact that Rodney's wife is cheating from him. I'm scared for those kids and him."

"Oh damn, that's not good. Why can't you tell him?"

"Because... Well... I actually don't know why. I just don't feel right telling him."

Bryan sighed, "Well, if I was him, I'd like to know. But it's up to you to tell him or not."

I sighed and buried my face into my hands, "This entire situation is stressful."

Bryan patted my back and got up, "Good luck dude. Also, you should probably stop binding, it's already six o'clock."

I let out a groan and walked to my bedroom. First, I pulled off my t-shirt and binder. Then I grabbed a clean t-shirt, pulled in on, and collapsed into my gaming chair. I stared at the ceiling and thought about how I had to deal with so many issues. Why was I the one that had to?


	15. She's So Mean

It was early December that Elizabeth found out about Rodney. Yeah. Elizabeth found out about Rodney's issues seven months after Adam and I started helping. Wow. Surprised she never noticed earlier. Go figure.

How did she find out?

Oh because Adam and I were at school and Rodney had stayed home due to Dylan being sick. He had turned younger whilst he was with Dylan. When he didn't answer the phone, she rushed home.

He explained the whole thing to her once he could. She flipped her shit and basically said he was a lunatic. She ended up moving to Alabama with Dylan and Sage in full custody. Meanwhile, Bella was going to stay with her until she was five. Then she would maybe give joint custody with Rodney.

She got away with this because they had agreed if they ever split, she would take full custody of the other two. That is because they're the only ones who aren't his technically. Bella would be in her custody if she was to move far away. Which she did.

It was unfair, but Rodney knew he couldn't fight it. Because it was so crazy, it wasn't believable and he was scared both of them would lose the kids.

He told us about it and he began repressing his regression again. Adam and I went over constantly to check up on him. He would push us away and say he was fine.

We went over there once when he had repressed it for an entire week.

"Rodney, you okay man?"

It was Saturday and he was lying on the couch, doing work for work.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Go home."

I walked over and sat down, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes Pe-Flynn, I'm alright."

"Yeah, I don't believe that. You almost called me Perry."

"It is your last name."

"It's also what your younger self says. You've been stuck in this house for the past week, aside from work. Your mind must be breaking."

He looked at me, "I said I'm fucking fine alright."

"Stop hiding it Jesus. You're going to fuck up your mind. This isn't healthy."

"Look! I don't want to piss her off more alright! God, you're so daft aren't you?! She scares the living shit out of me. I don't want her hurting me alright. So just leave me the hell alone alright!" He shouted, staring at me.

"She's not going to hurt you, why do you think that?"

He sighed, "She reminds me of Leslie. Alright. Leave me alone about it."

"Oh."

He nodded and looked at his laptop again. I sighed and got up, "Fine. If you need us, we'll be next door."

"Alright." He mumbled.

I walked out the door with Adam following me. We went next door and to my room. I collapsed on the bottom bunk while Adam sat down next to me.

"Sometimes he stresses me out." I mumbled.

"I know babe. But he just has so much to deal with. He doesn't know how to probably deal."

I sighed and looked at Adam, "You're right. Ugh."

"Of course I'm right. When am I not?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh shut up." I said, playfully shoving him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, "I love you."

"Love you too."

He smiled.

"Hey, your parents aren't home and nor is your brother. Know what that means?"

"Pillow fort?" I asked, smirking.

He nodded, "Hell yes."

I sat up and laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah of course why not? We can make a fort, order some pizza, watch some Netflix. It'll be fun. We haven't had much fun lately, you know you and I."

I chuckled, "Alright let's do it."

So we got up and began forming a fort, starting with the bunk bed. We grabbed the top bunk sheets and put them around the entire bottom bunk. Then we grabbed dining room chairs to create a fort on the ground that lead up to the bed. Adam ordered a pizza while I set up my laptop in the fort for us to watch Netflix. Adam and I grabbed fairy lights and strung them across the bottom of the dining room chairs. Adam went to the guest room to get a ton of pillows and blankets for us to lie on.

Once the pizza came we began watching a ton of movies. We ended up cuddling while watching the movies. After the fourth one we were almost both asleep. I was lying down with my head on his chest.

Then there was a doorbell ringing and I groaned. I climbed out of the fort and walked to the door. I was looking straight in front of me but nobody was there. Then I looked down. Standing there was Rodney, yet young.

"Did you come over here like this kiddo?!" I said, picking him up.

He shook his head, "Not 'til I rang doorbell."

I sighed and carried him inside. I walked back to my bedroom and set him down. I climbed back into the fort and invited him in.

"Looks like we have a new member Adam." I said.

Adam sat up, "Hey kiddo."

Rodney sat down, "Sorry I interrupt you guys. 'idn't mean to. Just... Lonely."

I pulled him towards me, "Hey it's alright kiddo. Don't worry."

He hugged me, frowning. I hugged him and sighed. Why did this have to happen?

Now of course, he began randomly regressing and it was never good. For example, I got a call while I was in school. However I couldn't answer because I was helping out teachers. Once I got on the bus home, I called back.

"Hello?" I asked when the person picked up.

"Flynn? Yea, hi. Rodney turned younger again. But he's throwing a bit of a tantrum. He's acting really bad. Can you please come pick him up?"

I sighed and got off the bus, "Let me go find a ride there."

"Thank you."

I hung up and called Adam, "Babe? Can you please come pick me up and take me to Rodney's work? I'm going to go to Subway while I wait for you."

"Yeah sure babe." He responded.

"Thank you. Love you." I said, walking to subway.

"Love you too." He said, before hanging up.

I got a foot long sub while I waited for Adam. He got there about fifteen minutes later.

"Okay, let's go." He said, walking over to me.

I grabbed what was left of my sandwich and walked out with him, still eating it.

"You didn't even get me anything?" He asked as we got in the car.

"Nope." I said.

He rolled his eyes and drove to Rodney's work.

When we got there, we headed to the break room. I entered the room and saw Rodney, sitting on the ground, tearing apart something.

"Thank god you two are here." Robert said, "He's been a little brat. Last time this happened, he was so sweet and like we knew he had turned younger as soon as he did. This time? He turned younger and began destroying the office. We come back from lunch and it's just a wreck."

"Woah. Well, he's not usually like that. He usually is really sweet. He just must have a lot going on in his mind."

"Well he doesn't need to be such a brat. He threw a temper tantrum because I didn't let him break my phone."

About five seconds after he finished that sentence, the toddler began wailing. I rushed over to him and picked him up.

"Shh. Don't cry. Shh." I said, bouncing him up and down.

He continued to cry and I sighed, "I'm so sorry Robert for what he has done. I know once he's back to normal he'll apologize a ton and repay you guys for the damage he's done." I said, speaking over the crying child in my arms.

"It's alright." Robert said, "I'll clean up this mess. You two go and help him calm down."

I nodded, "Thanks for putting up with him."

We left the building and I got in the back seat with him. I tried putting him in his booster seat but he began squirming and kicking.

"What do you want to do then kid? You need to sit in the booster seat. There's nowhere else to sit!"

He continued to kick and squirm. I sighed and let him sit on my lap.

Adam drove us to his house instead of Rodney's. I was about to ask why when he spoke up.

"I can take a wild guess and say his temper tantrums were being caused by remembering the drama going on at his house. Mine as well avoid all that and go to mine."

"Alright." I said.

So we arrived at his house and I carried Rodney into the house. I put him down on the ground.

"You better behave kiddo. No destroying things here."

Rodney crossed his arms and sat on the ground in the place I had set him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch, lying down. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, ignoring the yelling from upstairs.

When I woke up, I heard whimpering from under the couch. I got off the couch and bent down. I saw Rodney, curled up in a ball, sobbing as his entire body shook in fear. I pulled him out and he let out a loud whimper as he winced. I let go of him, letting him sit on the ground, crying.

"Rodney, what did you do?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was crying.

I saw his face scrunch up as tears continued to race down his cheeks. He tried to speak but he began hiccuping and choking on air. I noticed his entire body trembled violently. When I went to touch his side, he let out a pained cry and squirmed, in an attempt to get away.

"O-'on't ha-hurt m-me." He mumbled between whimpers.

"I won't. I promise. C'mere kiddo." I said, holding my arms out.

He shook his head, whimpering still.

"What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and lifted up the left side of his shirt. There was a large bruise forming on his side.

"Who did that?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"B-Bry." He said, looking down.

"Stay here kiddo, I'll be right back." I said, getting off and storming to Harry's room. I knew Bryan would hang out in there.

"Bryan, we need to talk." I said, crossing my arms.

He looked at me and a scared yet sorry expression crossed his face, "Fuck, I'm sorry man. Look, I didn't mean to hurt him. He was playing on my phone and broke it. I snapped and hit his side because he wouldn't apologize. I didn't know. Both Harry and Adam went off on me already. I'm extremely sorry."

I sighed, "If you ever hurt him again, I will legit kill you."

"Alright, I understand. I won't. I'm sorry."

I nodded, "Alright."

I headed back to the living room and saw Rodney in the same spot, sucking his thumb to comfort himself.

I sat down on the couch, "Kiddo, want to sit up here with me?"

He looked up at me and nodded. I picked him up and set him on my lap. I grabbed the television remote, turning it on.

He looked up at me after a few minutes, "Phone?"

"If you don't break it, you can have it to play games. So promise you won't."

He nodded and reached for it. I grabbed it and handed it to him. He grabbed it, beginning to play on it. I watched the television, occasionally looking down to make sure Rodney was alright.

Later, that night, I was trying to get him to sleep since I was staying the night.

"C'mon buddy. Please go to sleep."

He shook his head, crossing his arms. I groaned and looked at Adam.

"Difficulty sleeping is a symptom of both PTSD and a panic attack." He stated, staring at his phone.

I groaned, "Why are our lives so difficult?"

He shrugged, "Life hates us."

I nodded and lied down on the bed on my stomach.


	16. Escape

He did pretty well coping with the fact his family was moving away. By that I mean he cried a lot. Seriously. It was December 21st he would see them last for some time. Seriously she couldn't wait until fucking Christmas. That was rude.

I had my own problems though. Adam had asked to join him on Christmas at his moms. Now I thought that it would just be Christmas Day. No. We were going for all Christmas break almost. From the 22nd until the 31st.

Why you may ask? Oh here's why.

It was the first day of winter break. The 17th to be exact.

"Hey, Flynn, my mom wants us to come by for Christmas." Adam said, lying on my couch. Due to all the divorce bullshit going on next door, we had relocated to my house to hang out. Whenever Rodney was close to turning younger, he would come over to my place.

"Alright. I guess I can stop by after we eat here." I said, staring at my phone.

"You do realize they aren't a short drive away right?" He asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well. Harry and I moved down here when he was seventeen. My parents live all the way up in Georgia." He said.

We lived in Stuart, alright. It was maybe an eight hour drive? So I figure, okay, I'll have Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve and we can drive up there that night.

"Alright, so we leave Christmas Eve and drive up there, no big deal."

"Oh my. She wants us to come by on the 22nd and stay until the 31st. She rarely sees me or my brother. I doubt my brothers even coming to be honest."

"Oh." I thought about it. I really didn't care for Christmas at my parents. I know, it's terrible, but my parents would always fight. Stupid relatives would show up and the second they left everyone would complain. I didn't mind skipping all that this year. It's just, it was a hassle.

So I agreed and began getting my stuff ready for the trip up there.

On December 20th, I informed my parents. Keep in mind, I had just turned 18 that same month.

"Mom, Dad. I'm going with Adam up to see his parents."

My parents looked at me like I murdered my brother. They began yelling about how Adam's gayness was affecting me and ruining me. They told me he was making me sin. Yeah because skipping our totally Christian family get together is sinning. Not murder or treating others terribly. But skipping dinner. Yup. Got it mom and dad. I'm going to the top level of hell.

I rolled my eyes at them, "I'm an adult and I can do what I please. One day you're going to have to let go of these false expectations you have for me. I don't need anything from you guys. Okay. So I'm going. Final."

And with that edgy quote, I grabbed my suitcases and left the house. I then called Adam and got him to pick me up and take him to his brothers. Which I had a panic attack at because what if I got kicked out of my house?

Anyways, two days later, we went to Rodney's. It was only going to be us three, as Harry didn't want to come with us. He said he had more important things to do. Whatever.

We stopped by at Rodney's that morning. When we got there, we noticed how barren the house was. It seemed depressing. Most things were gone. Normal furniture stayed like a couch and the television in the living room. The kids rooms had nothing left, it was all torn apart. The backroom which was the playroom had barely anything left. There was a futon left and a box with next to nothing left.

While we were checking out the house we heard crying. I walked towards the crying and found it was coming from the master bedroom. I walked towards the bed and noticed young Rodney lying in it, sobbing. He was holding onto his stuffed bear and sucking on his thumb.

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

He shook his head and threw his arms around me. I picked him up and comforted him.

"Hey, we're going to visit Adam's parents. You wanna come with us?" I asked. No matter what he said, he was coming with. I just hoped he'd say yes so it'd be easier.

He nodded, continuing to suck on his thumb and hold onto his stuffed bear.

"Alright. We're going to need to stop by Walmart though." I said, getting up with him in my arms.

Since Elizabeth took everything that was for the kids, there was nothing we could bring with us.

I carried him out to Adam's car and set him in a booster seat that we had gotten for him. Thankfully we had kept it in Adam's car. I sat in the back with him, so he wouldn't be so alone. He seemed so distressed and depressed.

"Hey, kiddo. You probably shouldn't suck on your thumb. That's not good for you." I said, softly pulling his thumb away from his mouth.

"Sowe." He mumbled, wiping his thumb off on his pants.

We stopped at Walmart and bought him some clothes. We got him footie pajamas, a jacket, some shirts and pants. He begged us for light up shoes again, so we got him some light up shoes and normal converse shoes.

We then went to the toy aisle to buy him a "few" toys. Yeah, no. We ended up buying him a lot. Of course, some things we saw we said no. We decided, since he would be young on Christmas, we'd just get those for him for Christmas. But we couldn't with the kid with us. So when we got to his moms, we'd go back to one of their walmarts and buy toys there.

"Perry, can I get dat?" He asked, pointing to a frozen tea-set.

I looked at it, "Why do you want a frozen tea-set, kiddo?"

"Because it look cool." He said.

"You're not going to deny him a tea-set just because he's a boy, are you?" Adam said.

"I'm not going to deny him a tea-set. Just why frozen, when you can get a Disney princesses one, or a my little pony one. Why frozen? He hasn't even seen frozen." I said, looking at Adam.

This was a legit conversation, okay. I'm not trying to like be breaking gender roles. Wow I'm so great because I'm going to allow a boy to play with girls things. No. Yea, it's great but you're not a hero by allowing that. You're just a smart human. I included it because it was funny to me.

Anyways, back to the point.

"I want the frozen one because it look cooler." He said, looking at me.

"Alright, we'll get the frozen one." I said, grabbing it and putting it in the cart. I'd like to mention there was an array of toys anyways. None of it was really set for one gender. He just picked up whatever looked cool to him, no matter what color or what gender the person on the label was. We agreed because hell, we want the kid to be happy.

So we left spending a shit ton of money. Adam paid for it, using money his brother gave him to go on the trip. We have no clue where he got the money from. We were fully expecting to come back to him in jail due to stealing money because it was about a thousand dollars.

Once we got in the car, Rodney began playing with an etch-a-sketch. It kept him entertained for about an hour. Then he grew bored.

"Perryy. Bored." He whined, looking at me.

"Alright. Uh, do you want to watch a show?"

He nodded and I put on Phineas and Ferb, as it was the first thing I could think of. I heard Adam chuckle in the front seat when he heard the theme song.

"Oh god, I'm just remembering all the weird fanfictions I wrote."

"Same. You write a ton of Perryshmirtz?"

"Yup. Tons of them. I can probably show you some when we get there."

I laughed and looked at the screen, watching it with Rodney.

Rodney fell asleep around the two hour mark of the trip. I jumped up front and talked to Adam.

"So. Rodney lived with you guys? For how long?"

"Well. First of all, remember when I said he's been like this for twenty years. That's a lie. It's been maybe thirteen. He moved in with us when he was about thirteen. I was three. Funnily enough, my mother worked at an adoption agency. Rodney had been put back into adoption after child services showed up at that bitch lady's house. She found out that Rodney was biologically related to my dad. He's his nephew."

"But I thought he had no living relatives that could've took him in after his parents accident." I said, staring at him.

"No living relatives that were legally able to in the states. Dad's from Germany, smart one. When Rodney was three, my dad was still in Germany. He moved here when he was like late twenties, early thirties. Like his sister but she move here when she was twenty. He's fifty now. Anyways, when they realized he had living relatives in America, he was put into my parents care. Well they already had my big brother and me."

"Wow. So when did the whole age shifting thing start?"

"A year later, he began acting like a child. It was subtle at first. He would always come and play with me. But sometimes he'd get really immersed in it. It was fun, because I basically had a big brother who actually wanted to play with me. Harry was six and trying to look like he was grown up. Then it got more serious as time went on. At seventeen, he began repressing it hardcore. We tried to get him to go the doctor, or anywhere really. He refused though. He said he didn't want to be seen as some mental kid."

"Stubborn as usual."

"Yup. At nineteen, he left home. Mom tried to make him stay but he didn't want to. He said he hated being treated like he was different. He just wanted to normal."

"That didn't happen."

"Nope. So when Harry turned seventeen Rodney invited us to move in with him. We were growing tired of Georgia as we lived in a small town. Mom and dad allowed us, as they understood we just wanted out of that small town."

"They just allowed you to leave? You were fifteen."

"Yeah. Because I promised I'd come back every summer. That didn't happen last summer, because you know. That's also why I'm doing this. Harry didn't even visit the summers I did. Know how fucked up that is? He rarely ever calls them. I still do, whenever I can."

"Speaking of calling your parents, uh, did you ever call them to inform them that Rodney's a child?"

"Shit." Adam mumbled, pulling out his phone as we were at a stop light. He quickly dialed his mom and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hey ma, so uh. We have a bit of a surprise with us that you'd like to be warned about." He said.

"Oh what is it Hun? I hope you didn't knock up some girl, especially because you have a boyfriend." She said, letting out a chuckle.

"That boyfriend is sitting right next to me, and the phones on speak ma." Adam said, a blush crossing his face.

"Oh sorry. Hi Flynn! I've heard so much about you!"

"Hello Adam's mom. Adam has something important to tell you."

"Well if it's a surprise, why is he going to tell me over the phone? He should keep it a surprise, no?"

Adam looked at me, "I guess it's not so much as a surprise as just something that may-"

And then the call dropped. We couldn't get a hold of her again.

"Shit. Well. Great can't inform them now."

"Great." I mumbled.


	17. Coming Home

Four hours into the trip and Rodney began whining.

"What's wrong kiddo?" I asked, turning around.

"Wanna get ouutt." He said, kicking his feet against his seat. It wasn't hard kicks, they were soft kicks but still kicks nevertheless.

"Alright well. Adam can stop at a rest area and we can get out, use the bathrooms and walk around a bit alright."

"O'ay." He said.

About ten minutes later, Adam parked at a rest stop. I got out and helped Rodney out of his booster seat. I took him to the bathrooms while Adam went to go get food as he was starving.

Once we finished up in the bathroom we found Adam. He had gotten McDonald's, which he has gotten two chicken sandwiches and a kids meal. We decided to sit down outside, as there was picnic tables out there, and eat.

Rodney just wanted to run around, so we let him for a few minutes. Then we got him to eat some of his food and then he ran around again until we finished. Adam threw away our garbage and I got the kid.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get back on the road." I said, picking him up.

"How much longer 'til we dere?" He asked as I set him in his booster seat. He was holding onto the toy car he got from his kids meal. I sat down with him in the back again.

"Uh, about four more hours if we make no more stops."

He groaned, "Too long!"

"You know how long four hours is?" Adam asked, beginning to drive.

"Yeah. It twice as long as how long I was awake for. I can tell time." He said, mumbling a bit.

"You can?" I asked, "Not most three year olds can."

"Well I can!"

I looked at the clock, it was 12:39.

"What time is it right now, squirt."

He looked at the clock, "Uh. Twelve."

"Twelve what?"

He shrugged, "Those last numbers matter?"

I chuckled, "Yes they do. So what time will we get there, if it's 12 right now?"

"Uh. Four?"

"That's right, hopefully anyways. I just want to lie down in a bed to be honest."

The next four hours were uneventful. Seriously. Rodney played with his car, we sang a few songs, Rodney watched more Netflix. That's about it.

So we arrived at their house about four thirty. I got out and began unloading the car. Adam helped Rodney out and grabbed his bags of clothes and toys.

We walked up to the front door and knocked. Adam's mother answered the door.

"Hello! You made it!" She said, smiling. She then noticed Rodney, "Who's this cutie?!"

"Heh, he's the surprise I wanted to tell you about. Uh. Well. It's hard to explain. I'll explain once we get settled in, alright?" Adam said.

She moved out of the way and let us in, helping us with some of our bags.

"Okay, well you boys can stay up in Adam's old room. There's a queen size bed up there still, as its for whenever guests show up." She said.

"Alright, thank you Mrs." I said, walking up the stairs and going to Adam's room once he showed me where it was. I put the luggage in there and began somewhat unpacking. Adam came up with the rest.

"Where's Rodney?" I asked, finishing unpacking, "And your parents for that matter."

"He's downstairs, watching another episode on the couch. Mom's making us some dinner. I'm not sure where my dad is right now, but he's probably golfing."

"How are you going to explain to them?"

"I have no idea." He said, unpacking his stuff. 

Once we finished getting settled in, we decided to tell his mom why we had brought a kid with us.

"Alright ma, now we can explain why we have the kid." Adam said, walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, let me just finish making the sauce and I'll be right there." She said.

"Alright ma." He said, sitting down at the table. I sat down with him. Rodney ran over to me once he saw me from the living room. I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"Alright, there." She said, walking over and sitting down with us.

"Alright. You know how Rodney uh, sort of acts younger? Like he basically mentally turns into a kid?"

"Yes, that's the reason I worry about him so much."

"Yeah, well, Flynn's friend came up with this... Thing that'll make people actually turn younger. She mentioned it to him and they tried it out on Rodney, so his physical body would match his mind. So it wouldn't be so awkward, as Flynn and I care for him when he's in this state."

His mother looked at Rodney, "Oh. Oh my, he was such a cute kid!"

Rodney smiled shyly and buried his face into my shirt.

"He's really shy though." I said, rubbing his back.

"So I have two of my boys here this time. It would've been nice if Harry showed up. Then I could've had all of them!"

I looked at Adam and then his mom again, "Yeah, Harry said he was too busy."

"Oh well. I understand. He's a grown man now. I'm just happy I can have you three here. It's very quiet around here, you know."

Okay, I could feel my heart breaking for this lady. Because she was just the sweetest lady ever. Firstly, she was fifty, but she sounded like she was already a great-grandmother okay. She was so sweet. She cared about her family so fucking much, but didn't get mad when they didn't show. My family had a hissy fit by me leaving for one Christmas. Like wow polar opposites right.

"Well, I'm glad I can spend this Christmas with you and your family. Thank you for letting me come."

"Well you're welcome." She said, smiling, "I hope you enjoy your stay. Will you two need him to stay in another room or?"

"No ma'am, we're fine. He likes to stay around us, I don't think we could even try to tear him away from us." I said.

Adam looked at me, with a stupid perverted like smirk on his face.

"Alright, well I'm going to prepare some salads, you boys want some?"

"No ma, I'm good." Adam said, getting up, "But thank you anyways."

"I would like one if its not too much trouble, ma'am." I said, getting up with Rodney in my arms.

"I want one!" Rodney exclaimed, smiling.

"Are you sure you want one, or are you just saying that because I said that?" I asked, looking at him.

"I want one." He said, looking at me.

"Can you nicely ask her?"

He looked at Adam's mom, "I want one, pwease ma-am." He had mixed what Adam said and what I said.

"Of course sweetheart." She said, smiling at him.

Rodney smiled and I patted his head. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Adam followed and sat next to me.

"You're so oblivious." He said, looking at me.

"Why?"

"She asked if we wanted another room for the kid. So we could have a room alone. Yah know." He smirked.

"Your mother was not implying that."

"Yes she was! She was legit implying that. Every single time any of us boys brought someone around, she would tell us to be safe. She's not oblivious, she even knows what Netflix and chill is. Alright, I don't know why, but she does. She has two sons. Like."

"Oh my god." I said, looking at him.

"It's a good thing you declined, God. I really don't wanna hear her talk about how we need to be safe."

"We have the safest thing known to man. A kid. Ain't nothing happening in that bed other than sleep or watching stupid kids shows."

Adam laughed and kissed me, "You're such a dork."

I kissed back, "So are you."

"Eww," Rodney said, looking at us, "Why you do that?"

"It's to show that we love each other."

"Why?"

"Why is it a way? I don't know. It's just a way that many people do it. Parents will kiss their children's foreheads or where they get hurt. Couples kiss each other on the mouth. Friends may kiss each other's cheeks if they're real good friends. It's just a way of showing affection."

"How do kids show dat to parents?"

"Hm. Well, kids don't really have boundaries to where they kiss their parents. Usually on the cheek or nose, I've seen some kids do that."

He stood up and gave Adam and I kisses on the cheek and smiled proudly.

I smiled and looked at Adam. Adam looked at me.

"That was so adorable." We both said. I gave Rodney a kiss on the forehead.

Rodney looked at Adam, in which Adam gave him a kiss on the forehead too.

Rodney giggled and I pulled him towards me. I began tickling him, making him giggle loudly.

"Perry! Stahpp!" He said, giggling.

I laughed and shook my head, "Nope, not going to stop."

I heard the front door open and Adam's dad walked into the living room.

"Adam, hey!" He said, walking over. Adam got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad. This is Flynn, my boyfriend." He said, gesturing to me.

"Who's the kid?" His dad asked, looking at him.

"That's uh, well, Rodney."

"Well, last time I saw him, he had a son that size." His dad said.

"Oh, Dominik, look at how cute he is!" His mom said, coming into the living room.

"He is, Karen, but how is he small? Did he shrink himself?" Dominik said, chuckling.

Karen playfully hit his arm, "No! One of Flynn's friends made a thing to turn him physically young too. You know, because of his PTSD making him regress?"

"Oh that makes sense. God, technology these days, can make anything happen."

"Dad you're fifty, not ninety."

"Still. Fifty years ago was the 60s, son. Lot has changed since when I was a young adult like you two."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"It really has, many of these things we have today were developed only when we were seven maybe. When we were born, they barely had the Internet. God, they were so afraid of technology Y2K happened." I said.

Rodney began to squirm on my lap, scared by everyone talking. He began whimpering and tugging on my shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" I asked, looking down at him.

"S-Scared." He mumbled out.

I got up, holding him, "I'll be right back."

I carried him outside and walked up and down the driveway, "You alright kiddo?"

"Too many people." He mumbled, burying his face into my shoulder.

"I know. It's alright kid. It's going to be fine."

Once he calmed down I entered the house. I walked past the stairs and into the dining room. Adam and his parents were making their plates. I set Rodney down and made my own plate and then made a small plate for Rodney.

I set the plates down on the table. I grabbed Rodney and sat down with him on my lap so he could reach his plate. He had a small salad and a cup of milk. Adam sat next to us.

"Thank you ma'am." I said when Karen sat down across from us.

Rodney looked up at her, "Danks ma-am!"

"You're welcome boys." She said smiling.

Adam looked at Rodney and ruffled his hair, "You're a dork kiddo."

Rodney let out a giggle while I smiled.

I began eating my dinner and occasionally helping Rodney eat his. He finished half of it and began squirming on my lap.

"You want down kiddo?" I asked.

He nodded and I put him on the ground. He ran off to the living room and I heard the television in there turn on.

I chuckled and finished my dinner. I got up and went to clean my dishes. As I was washing my dishes I heard Karen talking to Adam.

"My, your boyfriend has a lot manners, huh?" She said.

"Yeah, he does. He doesn't seem to have them in his own house, but he's very respectful in others."

"Well that's good he's respectful. You've found a good boy, stick with him." She said, smiling.

"I agree. I'd be proud to have him as my son-in-law." His father said.

I smiled and walked back to the table, "Thank you again ma'am. It was a nice dinner. I haven't had a real home cooked dinner in a while."

"Oh you're welcome, Hun. Do you want some dessert?" She said, starting to get up.

"I'll go get it ma'am, where is it?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen again.

"It's on the top shelf of the fridge." She said.

I opened the fridge and pulled the fudge cake she had made out. I walked back to the table with the cake. I set them down in the middle of the table.

Adam got up, "I'll get the plates and forks. Flynn, go get Rodney because I know he's going to want one."

I nodded and walked to the living room. I saw Rodney sitting on the floor, watching Netflix on the television.

"Hey kiddo, you want some dessert?" I asked, walking over to him.

He looked up at me with a wide grin, "Yeah!"

"Well c'mon squirt." I said, gesturing for him to follow. He ran ahead of me back to the dining room. I followed and sat back at the table. Adam sat down and pulled Rodney up onto his lap.

We began eating the cake, talking a bit. Once we were done Adam and I cleaned up. Then we headed into the living room, where his parents were watching something on Netflix. We sat down and began watching with them. Meanwhile, Rodney was playing with some Legos we had bought.


	18. Smile

That night was nearly a disaster.

It was 9:30pm, and Adam's family and us had just finished one of their nightly movies. Rodney was still wide awake and sitting on my lap.

"Alright, it's time for bed." I said, getting up with him in my arms.

He began whining, "Noo! Stay wit' ma-am and pa!"

"Kid, they need to go get sleep too. All of us do. You get to stay with Adam and I though."

He continued to whine the entire way up the stairs. I set him down on the bed. Adam came up a few minutes later with a soda.

I had been picking out pajamas for Rodney who was continuing to whine. I picked out a pair of batman pajamas and began trying to dress Rodney in them. He squirmed as he continued to whine.

"C'mon kid, just work with me here." I said, dressing him.

He started to cry, "Want ma-am and pa! I-I... I want my mama... Perry I miss her..."

This was something I wasn't used to. He barely mentioned his mom.

"I know kiddo. Hey... I have an idea. Why don't you write a letter to her. That's what my dad did when he lost his mom. He would write letters to her, saying how he missed her."

"Will she read 'em?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course kiddo. C'mon, let's finish getting you dressed and then you can write a letter alright?"

"O'ay." He mumbled, allowing me to dress him.

Once he was in his pajamas I grabbed a notebook and pencil. I sat down on the bed and pulled him into my lap.

"Alright, here you go. I'll help you. You start off with Dear..." I continued to explain to him how to write the letter. I helped him write it as he came up with what to write. I would help him correct his mistakes as well.

"Dear mama,

I miss you so much. I miss your stories. I miss your kisses goodnight. I wish you were back here. Having Perry and Adam is nice but I want you too. I love you mama.

Love,

Rodney."

He looked at me, "Now what?"

"Now we put it in an envelope and we address it to your mom." I said, folding the letter and getting up. I found an envelope and handed it to Rodney along with the letter. He inserted the letter into the envelope.

"Now we have to address it to her. What's her name kiddo?"

"Uh. I unno." He said, shrugging.

I looked at Adam.

"Isabella Myers. He literally named his daughter after her."

"Alright alright." I said, writing it down on the envelope, "Now we put heaven as the address. Do you want to write that kiddo?"

He nodded and took the pencil. He wrote below her name Heaven.

"There we go. Anytime you miss her just write a letter to her. She'll get it trust me."

"O'ay." He mumbled.

I put the letter on the dresser and picked Rodney up, "You alright now?"

He nodded and let out a yawn. I laid him down on the bed between Adam and I. I lied down as well.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked.

I nodded and began telling him a story. He fell asleep five minutes into it and I smiled. I went to sleep soon after.

We awoke to Rodney shaking us awake.

"What kid?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Get up! B'eakfast!" He exclaimed.

I sat up and stretched, "Okay, we're getting up."

We got out of bed and he ran off to the dining room. We headed down after putting decent clothes on, since we were both in underwear. Adam's father and mother were preparing breakfast.

"Hello Ma'am, hello Sir." I said, sitting down.

"Hello Flynn." Adam's dad said.

Rodney was sitting at the table, coloring.

"Hello kiddo, what'cha doing?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"Colorin'. Look! I made a kitty!" He showed me a picture he colored in. The cat was pink and blue.

"Oh that's so good kiddo! I like how it's both pink and blue!"

He smiled, "You really like it?"

"Of course kiddo! You're such a good artist, keep it up."

I saw a huge grin cross his face and then his eyes watered up.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

He reached out to me, "Hug!"

I picked him up and pulled him to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Just... The lady told me drawin' was useless."

"Well, she's dumb sweetheart. You're an amazing artist and it's not useless. You keep up the good work and maybe one day you'll be a famous artist."

He smiled up at me and hugged me. I smiled back and hugged him.

After breakfast, we went upstairs to get ready as we headed to a small amusement park for the day. Adam's parents drove us to the place while we sat in the back with Rodney.

Once we arrived, we headed towards the kiddie rides first. Well, Adam and I headed towards the kiddie rides with Rodney. Adam's parents went to the other rides.

"Perry! Go on this one!" Rodney exclaimed, pointing to a barrel ride.

"Last time you went on one of those you got dizzy."

"'on't care! Go again!" He said, looking up at me.

"Okay okay. Let's go." I said, walking up to one of the barrels and getting in. Adam and Rodney got in as well. Once the ride started up we began going in circles.

"Now not too fast this time kiddo."

"O'ay o'ay." He mumbled.

He began slowly turning the wheel. The barrel began going around in a circle. He began giggling.

"This is fun!" He exclaimed.

"I bet." I said, smiling. The smile on his face could brighten up anyone's day.

Once the ride was over, we began walking through the fair. We got on various rides but none worth mentioning.

We were walking towards a sitting area with a large pond when we noticed a couple. There was a girl sitting on the bench, crying and a man standing next to her, yelling. He stormed off and Rodney looked up at us.

"Why did that man make her cry?"

I shrugged, "I don't know kiddo."

He looked at the girl, back up at me, and then the girl. He ran over to her.

"Hey Miss?!"

"Shit." I mumbled, following him.

I grabbed his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Miss, he just-"

"Why did that man make you cry?!" He exclaimed, a frown on his face, "People aren't suppose to make others cry! Do I need to get my cousin to beat him up? Or should I?! 'cause I can!"

I bent down, "Kiddo, I don't think she wants to be bothered."

The women shook her head and spoke, "It's okay, I'm not bothered. Um, he's just in a bad mood."

"Well that doesn't excuse it. What did he say? You shouldn't cry miss." He said, climbing onto the bench next to her.

I looked at Adam who was standing next to me and he shrugged.

"Just let him try and help, he obviously wants to." He said to me.

I sighed and stood up.

The woman took in a deep breathe and looked at Rodney. She spoke, "He said stuff you probably wouldn't understand honey."

Rodney looked into her eyes, "Did he call you a mean name? Wait... Miss, did he call you a boy? I know people always call Perry a girl, and that's really hurts him. It makes him sad like you are."

She looked at me and then Rodney, "Um, yea. He did... He's my uh, boyfriend. I just recently told him I'm a girl, and he's mad at how I'm dressed."

"Well, why? You're beautiful! Your dress is so pretty! Boyfriends are suppose to tell their love that they're pretty no matter what. You could be wearing a bag and they hafta say that you look pretty. That guy needs to learn that."

She smiled, "Thank you sweetheart."

He nodded, "You're welcome. If I see that guy ima tell him that he needs to jump into that lake, because you 'on't insult a lady. You're very beautiful. Please remember that."

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "I will honey. Thank you, you're very kind. You're going to grow up to be the sweetest young man, I can tell."

"I hope so! I 'on't wanna grow up to be like that guy. I like making people smile, not cry."

"That's good, keep that mentality."

He smiled and gave her hug. He then got off the bench, "Have a good day miss!"

She nodded and looked at us, "You two are blessed to have a kid like him around."

I chuckled, "Don't I know it. Good luck ma'am and remember, don't let guys like that ruin your day. You are very beautiful."

She smiled at us and we continued walking. Adam picked Rodney up.

"You're a good kid, I'm proud of you. Always try and make people smile, it's the best gift to have. People like you are the reason that the world's still okay."

He smiled widely, "Really?"

"Yeah really." Adam said, smiling at Rodney. He ruffled his hair, "And you will grow up to pretty neat. Trust me, your older self may be grumpy, but he cares about people a lot."

"Good." He said, smiling.

I ruffled his hair too, "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream and met back up with Adam's parents. They said they want to take us to some restaurant."

We began walking towards where they were selling treats. We all got a small bowl of ice cream and went to find Adam's parents. Once we found them, we headed to the food place they wanted to take us to.

"What's this place even called?"

"Cool Bites. It's a cute little cafe we like." His mother answered.

Adam smiled, "We always went to it, it's amazing."

We parked at the place, it was a small building. I helped Rodney out of the car and we all went inside. The manager greeted us.

"Oh my God, Adam you've grown so much!" The manager said, looking at Adam, "You didn't show up during this summer, why not?"

"Sorry, was busy. I promise I'll be around next summer, a lot more. Especially with my boyfriend." He said, gesturing to me. 

I smiled shyly and waved, "Hi. I'm Flynn."

The manager shook my hand and then noticed Rodney, "And who's this little kid with you guys? Karen, did you take in another kid?"

Adam's mother laughed, "No, I did not. That's Rodney, these boys found a way to make him a kid."

"Oh my, jeez. Technology is so advanced nowadays, think what they'll be able to do soon. That stuff will be on the shelves, a real age-reducing product."

I chuckled and we walked to a table, sitting down. Adam and I sat on one side with Rodney between us. On the other side his parents sat. We all began looking at the menu. 

"Perry, can I get chocolate cake?"

"As your actual meal?"

He nodded, looking up at me.

"I don't think so, you need some actual food."

"But cake is actual food! If it wasn't, then you wouldn't be able to eat it!"

"I mean non-desserts. Like chicken or stuff like that."

He glared at me, "But I 'on't want that kinda stuff. I want cake."

I sighed, "Why don't I order chicken tenders and fries and you at least eat a few and have cake? How about that?"

He bit his lip and then nodded.

"Alright, good."

I really did not want to fight with a kid, honestly. It's annoying to fight with a kid, I don't suggest it. He ended up eating half my fries and almost all the chicken. So, he should've just listened and ordered some of his own, but I digress.

Adam nudged me after we finished eating and pointed to the ceiling. I looked up and noticed the ceiling tiles had drawings on them. He pointed to one that was close to the bar.

"You see the one with a rainbow and two crudely drawn boys?" He asked, smiling.

I looked at it and then smiled. It was a painting of us. Underneath of the drawing of the boys it said "Adam and his soon-to-be husband. Once they graduate and his parents meet him, of course." The last bit was written in different hand-writing.

I chuckled and looked at Adam, "When did you make that?"

"Last Christmas. Do you like it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's cool."

He then pointed above us, "Also. My parents have a anniversary tradition of drawing on that exact tile. Each year they add something new to it. They came here the same day they got married, as it was where their first date was. The first painting on that was rings. The year after that was baby booties, because they had just had my brother."

I looked up and noticed a ton of different doodles on the tile. It was so cool and very colorful. I started to smile as I realized they had many memories and years connected to that tile. I also smiled when I realized that his parents had an actual love for each other. I'd never been around people who actually loved each other, as my parents didn't really.

I looked at his parents and smiled, "It's beautiful."

They smiled back, "Thank you. Maybe you boys can start a tradition too."

"Why not? We did get together around this time. Let's start one."

Adam chuckled, "We can put it right underneath the first one I drew, since that's almost completely covered."

We went to find the manager and asked to paint that one. He brought it down and handed us paint and the tile. We set it down on the cleared table and began drawing on it. We put our names at the bottom and we decided to draw ourselves in a heart. He drew me and I drew him. We decided every year we would draw around the heart.

"There. A new tradition is made." I said, smiling.

He smiled too, "Yup."

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss, "I hope it's as beautiful as theirs one day."

"It already is, because it's us."


	19. Let It Snow

It was Christmas Day and I was in the living room, setting the presents under the tree. I heard tiny footsteps carefully walking down the steps. I heard a small gasp and I glanced over to the stairs, Rodney was peeking through the railing at me. I continued to set the presents down and headed to the kitchen. When I heard him go back to bed, I got out of my Santa outfit and back into my Star Wars pajamas. I headed upstairs with a soda and went back into the bedroom. I saw Rodney was still up and at the top of the stairs.

"Perry, Perry! I saw Santa! How didn't you run into him?!"

"I was out in the garage, I must've missed him. But shouldn't you be asleep, tyke?"

"I can't! Too excited!" He said, smiling widely.

"Well c'mon, you should get some sleep." I said, picking him up.

"I'm so excited though!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I get it your happy. But keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep." I said, ruffling his hair.

He bounced up and down in my arms. I set him down on the bed and lied down. He continued to bounce up and down out of excitement.

"Kiddo the faster you go to sleep, the faster morning comes and the faster you get your presents."

He lied down, "I can't fall asleep."

"You haven't even tried to." I said.

I saw him close his eyes for five seconds, "Nope can't fall asleep."

I chuckled, "Well you better find out how to. I'm going to sleep kiddo."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Not a minute later he fell asleep. I smiled and went to sleep myself.

I woke up to him shaking me awake, "Perry! Wake up wake up!"

I groaned and grabbed my pillow, putting it over my face, "Five more minutes."

"No! Get up!" He exclaimed, sitting on my stomach, bouncing up and down.

I heard Adam wake up and felt him sit up. He grabbed the excited toddler off of me.

"C'mon, let him rest. He has a hard time waking up in the morning." Adam said, carrying Rodney out of the room.

After five minutes, I finally got up. I headed down the stairs to the living room. Rodney was sitting on the ground, eating some candy from his stocking. Adam's parents were drinking hot chocolate while sitting on the couch. Adam was fiddling with a camera.

Rodney noticed me and jumped up, "Perry's up! Presents now?!"

Adam looked up, "Well, yeah I guess-"

Before Adam could finish his sentence, Rodney ran over to the tree and grabbed all of his presents.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you help pass out the other presents to everyone else with me?" I said, walking over.

"O'ay!" He said.

He and I sorted out the presents and handed them to everyone. As soon as everyone had their presents, Rodney began ripping into his.

I smiled and took a few pictures. Then I began opening up my own presents. Here comes the boring part, where I have to type out each thing and y'all have to read it.

So, Adam got me a twenty one pilots shirt, a rainbow tank top that had my name on it and a beanie with the trans flag on it. Also he bought me a Perry the Platypus t-shirt. Don't question it. I'm not better. Anyways, his parents (yes his parents who just met me) bought me a novel. It was "The Art of Being Normal" which is an amazing book. They also gave me an iTunes card.

Adam got a tie dyed rainbow shirt, a supernatural blanket, and a deadpool poster. Also, I got him a doofenshmirtz t-shirt. Yes we have an obsession with referencing that damn show shut up. His parents bought him a deadpool t-shirt, a Panic! At The Disco CD, and a rainbow mug. Which was slanted and said "I can't even drink straight"

Anybody with half a brain will realize that means they entered Spencer's to get that mug. Not only are they accepting, but they're cool as shit parents. Anyways, yeah that was hilarious to see him get.   
Adam's parents got a few gifts from us, which was a new waffle iron since theirs broke, no thanks to us. Also a few things for the kitchen. We got his dad a new watch and his mother a nice purse she said she wanted.

Now to the real reason you haven't just scrolled sixty pages away. Rodney's gifts. Yes we spoiled the shit out of the kid. I won't mention every toy he got. But I'll mention some.

We got him a thing of cars, one of those fake cars, more legos. Also, we got him a train set, which was neat. Additionally, he got magnetixs. Adam's parents had bought him a tricycle which had a handle on it, so you could push the kid around on it. I don't want this entire chapter being everything he got, because Jesus that kid had a lot. I can't even remember half of it. But he loved every single thing.

He ran over to us and gave us both a hug, "T'ank you so much!"

I smiled and hugged him back, "You're welcome kiddo."

He ran over to Adam's parents and gave them hugs too, "T'ank you ma-am and pa!"

Both smiled and gave him a hug back.

"Oh! I have presents for you guys too!" He exclaimed, running back over to the tree. He pulled the tree skirt up and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He unfolded them and handed one to each of us. I realized it was portraits he drew of us. Each one had a cute little message.

He had drawn me with fully teal hair which was spiked up and I had on a black tank top. It looked like a child version of my own art style, which made me realized he had tried mimicking my art style. The message on mine was "Merry Christmas Perry! You're one of the most coolest person I've ever met!"

Well, that's what it was suppose to say, anyways. A few of the words were misspelt and scribbled. I smiled widely.

"Thank you so much kid." I said, pulling him into my lap.

"You're welcome!" He said, smiling up at me.

I gave him a hug, "I like how you did my hair, it's very nice."

He smiled and hugged me back. I saw him look outside and gasp.

"Perry, it snowin'!"

I looked out the window and smirked, "Yeah it is, kiddo. Why don't you run upstairs and get into some warm clothes?"

He smiled and jumped off my lap, running upstairs. I chuckled and Adam and I got up. We followed and got our own clothes.

Rodney got dressed in a purple t-shirt, overalls and a blue jacket. I helped him put socks and shoes on. I put on a black long sleeved shirt which was my school academy shirt and jeans. I tied a jacket around my waist in case I got cold. Adam put on a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans as well.

Rodney ran down the stairs and outside and we followed. I reached down and picked up some snow, smiling. It was the first time I have ever experienced snow.

"So, Floridan boy, what do you think bout the snow?" Adam asked, grinning at me.

I looked at him, "It's amazing."

He smiled, "C'mon, let's go build a snowman."

He dragged me over to a spot, where Rodney was already attempting to make a snowman. He made a small ball, I made a medium size and Adam made the base. We stacked them up on each other. We worked on making it look good.

"Now we just need decorations for it." Adam said.

"Ma-am has buttons inside! I saw 'em in the kitchen." Rodney exclaimed.

"I'll go get them then. You stay with Flynn, alright?"

Rodney nodded and looked at me, smiling. I ruffled his hair.

"Want to make snow angels while we wait?"

He nodded and we ran over to a flat spot. He lied down and began making one. I helped him up when he was done. I then lied down next to his and made my own.

"We need to get Adam to do one! Then it can be our family!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, when we're done with the snowman we can get him to do one too."

Adam came back out with buttons, a red beanie and a black scarf. I picked Rodney up and let him put the buttons on for the face. Adam wrapped the black scarf around the neck of the snowman and put the beanie on top.

"Very neat." I said.

"It so cool!" Rodney exclaimed, smiling widely.

Adam snapped a photo of it and smiled, "We should name it."

"I vote that we name it Tyler Joseph." I said, smiling.

"Oh you nerd." Adam said, rolling his eyes.

I chuckled, "Oh, but I'm your nerd."

He smiled and pulled me to him, "Yeah, and I'm yours."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back. We both heard Rodney let out a disgusted noise.

"Eww! Why you always do that?!"

I laughed and looked down at him. I picked him up, "Because, it's how we're showing our love for each."

"I know, but why all the time?"

I shrugged, "I don't know kiddo, we just like doing that."

"Well it weird."

"Well, you're weird." I said, smiling.

He stared at me which made me wonder if I fucked up. I was about to apologize when he spoke.

"But you're weirder." He said, a smile crossing his face.

I chuckled, "If you say so kiddo."

I put him back down and let him run around, playing in the snow. An hour passed and Adam's mom came outside.

"Boys, do you want some hot chocolate?" She asked.

Rodney ran towards the door and inside. Adam and I looked at each other and shook our heads. We followed him and stopped him to get his shoes and coat put away. We took off our own shoes and coats and grabbed our mugs of hot chocolate. We decided to watch a Christmas movie in the living room. Adam and I curled up on the couch together, while Rodney was sitting on the other end of the couch. He was playing games on a tablet.

Halfway through the movie, he ended up sitting on Adam's lap while Adam had his arm wrapped around me. I had my head resting against his chest and a blanket covering me. I noticed Adam's mom had taken a picture of us, as she was standing in the doorway with her phone. I shook my head and continued watching the movie.

After five minutes Adam's phone went off. He pulled his phone out and looked at it. He let out a small laugh and showed me it.

It was the picture that his mom had just taken. She had posted it on Facebook and had tagged Adam in it. The caption read "My boys (and future son-in-law) watching a Christmas movie"

I smiled, "Future son-in-law, hm. I guess that means we have their blessing for whenever we do decide to get married."

Adam smiled, "I guess so."

I kissed his cheek, "Good. I love you too much to have to convince them."

"I love you too."

Yeah, we were two love-sick teenagers. Get over it. That period of time was one of the best times of our relationship. We both felt happy and were able to truly be happy.


	20. Fine Great

From the twenty-sixth to the twenty-ninth, he just played with his toys. Sometimes we went into town to go shopping with Adam's mom or visit something cool. Adam showed us around the town on the twenty-seventh.

However, the thirtieth hit and Rodney was an adult again. Adam and I were outside, having a snowball fight. When we came back inside, he was on the couch, looking at his cell phone.

"Oh hey, you're back to normal." Adam said.

He nodded and waved to us, "Yeah. Stupid Christmas movie knocked me out of it."

Adam nodded and sat down on the couch, "Just in time. Mom- My mom has been wanting to talk to you, this you, since we arrived."

Rodney groaned, "Why? She always asks me the same questions whenever I talk to her. Think she would know the answer by now."

"Except the answers changed." Adam mumbled out.

Rodney's face froze and he sighed, "Did you tell her?"

"Nah. Not my place."

I sat down next to Adam, after taking in the fact Rodney was back to normal. He sighed and got up.

"I'll go talk to her."

Adam and I looked at each other and shrugged. We started watching television. Hours passed and suddenly it was night. We slept upstairs while Rodney slept on the couch. Thankfully that was our last night there.

The next morning, we woke up early and began loading the stuff in the car. We let Rodney sleep in so he would be fully awake the ride back. He woke up after we finished and I guess the realization we were leaving hit.

"So. We're leaving now?" He asked, noticing the lack of our things as he entered the living room. Adam and I were on the couch, looking at our phones.

"Yeah we need to get home."

He bit his lip, "I'm going to quickly use the bathroom before we go."

He rushed out of the room and I looked at Adam.

"I'll go make sure the booster seat is set up right just in case." Adam said, getting up and leaving the house.

I sighed and threw my head back. After five minutes Rodney came out of the bathroom but as a child. Shocker. Wow. That's sarcasm by the way.

"C'mon kid, let's go." I said, getting up.

"'on't wanna go." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"We have to get home kiddo."

He started to cry, "No! I 'on't wanna! Why I gotta go home? There nothing there."

"What do you mean kid, your home is there, your fami-"

He shook his head, "Nuh-uh! They gone! I 'on't wanna go home."

I sighed, "You have to."

He shook his head and ran upstairs. I tried to catch him but Jesus he runs fast. He ended up in Adam's parents room. Adam's mom came out with Rodney in her arms.

"I 'on't wanna go! I 'on't wanna go!" He yelled repeatedly.

She sighed and handed him to me and I grabbed him.

"You have to go Rodney. But I'll see you soon, alright." She said.

He started to squirm and kick as I took him downstairs. I took him outside and he continued to kick and scream. I groaned and put him in the booster seat despite his protests.

"No! No! No!" He yelled, kicking his feet against the chair and pulling at the straps.

I sighed and got in the passenger seat. Adam got in the drivers seat and began driving.

Rodney continued to scream and kick for a good thirty minutes. His screaming died off after thirty minutes but he continued to kick.

Then he began crying, "P-Perry I-I sowe."

I was so stressed I didn't respond.

"P-Perry...?" He mumbled out, barely audible.

After thirty seconds it fell dead silent. The kicking stopped, the whimpering stopped, everything. Silence. Pure silence.

I realized after another thirty minutes that it was silent. Yeah. Long ass time right.

I turned around, confused. He was silently crying, sucking on his thumb and curled up in the seat. He had undone the buckle but he had pulled his knees to his chest.

"Adam stop the car for a second." I said.

I jumped into the back of the car and Adam continued driving while I tried to see what was wrong with Rodney.

"Kiddo, are you alright?"

He shook his head, "'on't wanna go home. Want ma-am and pa..."

"We have to go home though. Adam and I need to get back to school. Your ma and pa need to get back to their lives. Since, what about Harry and Bryan? We can't just leave them in our town."

"They can come up here t'en!" He exclaimed, looking at me, "Ma-am said she want 'em up here!"

I sighed, "Rodney, we have school. We're graduating in five months, we can't just transfer schools."

"Why can't I stay then?"

"Because, they're not at an age where they can handle this on a daily basis. They sent Adam and Harry on their way down here two years ago, they're done with having kids in the house. They're at that point they just enjoy their kids showing up with their own kids. Having them stay for a week or two and then leaving."

Rodney bit his lip, "'ey 'on't like me...?" Then I noticed his face scrunch up and tears form, "Am I burden? I sorry you gots'to deal with me..."

I sighed deeply, "That's not what I meant kid."

"B-But..." He sniffled and looked down, "I-I... just want a family..."

"You have one, kiddo."

"I had one," I could tell his normal self was slightly peeking through, but not back yet, "But they left me. Everyon' I care 'bout leaves or goes away or... somet'in'."

"You still have a family. It may not be picture perfect, but you have one. You still have Adam, Bryan, Harry and I. You have Adam's parents, who we'll see again soon. I can always see if they'd be willing to skype if you really want to see them more often."

He sniffled and looked at me, reaching out to me, "Hug...?"

I picked him up and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"'on't leave me, pwease." He mumbled out.

I nodded, "I promise I won't leave you kiddo."

After calming him down I set him back down in his car seat, buckling him up.

We decided to stop at a park and let Rodney run around and play to get his mind off of leaving Georgia. Adam and I sat at a picnic table, beginning to eat lunch we grabbed. Rodney was running all over the park, obviously having fun. After twenty minutes, he ran over to me.

"Swings Perry!" He exclaimed, tugging on my shirt.

"Alright alright kiddo, c'mon lets go." I said, getting up. He ran over to swings and I followed.

He noticed that none of the swings were free and I saw a frown cross his face.

"Perry, deres no open swings." He said, looking up at me.

"I see. Why don't you go play on something else, then we'll come back."

He bit his lip, "B-But. I wanna swing."

I bent down, "I know. But they're full. We can come back, we'll be here for a while. Adam wants to go to Orlando to see the fireworks tonight so we can stay here for a while."

He rubbed his eyes, tears forming. He put his hands together in front of his mouth.

I sighed, "Why don't we go to the slides?"

He shook his head. I continued suggesting things and he kept saying no.

"Do you even want to go on the swings anymore?" I asked.

He shook his head once again.

"Alright, c'mon. Let's go back to the table." I said, picking him up. He buried his head into my shoulder.

"Perry. Wanna go home." He mumbled as I sat down.

"We'll be home tonight. Like I said, Adam wants to go to Orlando."

He whined, frustrated, "Wanna go home!"

"Never heard a kid cry about being at a park and wanting to go home." Adam said.

Rodney continued to whine. His whining turned into loud crying.

Adam and I looked at each other, not knowing what to do. I tried calming him down when some lady walked over. Of course, like every fucking other story, this lady was a bitch. Alright, know it all grandma over here, you know the ones. Most ladies, yeah they're nice and offer help. This one, nope.

She had the audacity to say, "Maybe if you gave him a little smack, he'd behave."

I'm not kidding she waltzed her ass over to our table to tell us we weren't parenting right.

Alright, now y'all know how I talk up a lot and I don't let shit get by. Well, Adam's worse. He looked at me, then the lady. He made a few lies up to shut the lady up.

"Know what, I'm so glad your white redneck trash self walked over here. Just to inform my husband and I that we aren't parenting right. Even though, we both have taken care of our fair share of children, without fucking hurting them. If you had been listening, you'd know we've been on the road for two days now. We brought him here so we could rest before our next stop and for him to have fun. He's overwhelmed since he's been unable to truly rest. So he's crying, as children who get overwhelmed do. Also, he came from an abusive home, before my husband and I adopted him. Thus, giving him a smack won't do anything. Except well, cause him to have a fucking panic attack that everyone within a mile would witness. Not only that but it would cause him to not trust my husband or I. That's not all. It'd be shitty because again, he's not misbehaving, he's just upset. Kids get upset. It fucking happens. Not to mention, hitting your children is shitty anyways. And guess what, this isn't your kid so you don't get to decide how we deal with this. So kindly, fuck off and stick a dick up your ass madam."

She gasped at what he said and walked off, mumbling about millennials.

He looked at me and then Rodney, "Never repeat what I said, alright kiddo?"

Rodney, who stopped crying during Adam's rant, nodded, "O'ay Ad'm."

"Maybe we should head to Orlando. Maybe get a hotel room instead, because I don't think it'd be safe for us to try and get home in the middle of the night. We'll be too tired." I said.

"True." Adam said.

I looked down at Rodney, "Are you alright with that kiddo?"

He nodded, "Dats okay."

"Alright. Let's go."

I got up, carrying him. I carried him to the car and set him in his booster seat, buckling him up. I got in the front with Adam and he began driving.

An hour later, we arrived at Orlando. We checked into a motel and Rodney ran inside our motel room. He was carrying his plush bear. He paused and realized there was only one bed.

"Deres only one bed Perry." He said, looking at me, confused.

"Well yeah, we don't need two. You're a little kid, you can sleep in the same bed as us kiddo."

"Oh." He mumbled.

I ruffled his hair, "Anyways, we're not going to be here for long. We're heading to Old Town soon."

"But I 'on't wanna go to Old Town."

"Well, we're going because they're having a little fair for New Years."

Rodney stomped his feet, "I 'on't wanna!"

I bent down, "Why not kiddo?"

"I just 'on't wanna! Wanna stay here!" He whined, sitting on the ground and crossing his arms.

Adam walked over and bent down, "Too much is changing, he doesn't like it. Rodney, why don't you take a little nap? You might feel better after it."

He huffed, "Fine..."

Adam helped him up and took him over to the bed. He helped him in the bed and put the sheets over him. Rodney fell asleep quickly, forgetting about everything that had gone on that day.

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and flicked on the television.


	21. This Year

On the first, we got back home. While we were unloading, Rodney turned back to normal. He told me that he would get everything else and I could go home. So I did, I walked into the door and sitting there was a few boxes. All labeled with my birth name and then Flynn written in pencil underneath. I figured that was Bryan's doing, the changing on the name. I walked into the kitchen where my parents were.

"I see that y'all decided to put all my shit into boxes, hm?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We're kicking you out. If you can't respect this family you're not in it."

I glared at them, "So you're just gonna disown your kid? Because he can't be a crazy Christian and spend every moment of his life with y'all? Alright, neat. Fuck y'all, disown me. Won't change the fact you have a fucked up son. I'll be sure to tell Facebook what you've done."

I walked back to the front door, grabbed the boxes and carried them over to Rodney's. I set them down on the ground and walked to the living room.

"This is now my home, I fucking guess." I mumbled, lying on the couch.

Rodney heard me and walked into the room.

"Oh glad you decided to just declare my house yours dude."

"I have nowhere else to go, dude." I said, with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"My family fucking disowned me. Except Bryan, the only sane one." I said.

"You seem... not sad even though you just got kicked out of your house."

I shrugged, "Eh, I hate them I don't care. They treat me like shit."

Rodney bit his lip, "Well. At least they're not physically bad."

I stared at him, "They're still bad."

"Oh no, I agree. I'm just saying you're lucky they aren't physically. It sucks ass. It does shit to you, as you obviously know."

I nodded, "Anyways. What are we going to do about this house. Most of your shit is gone."

"We can move the futon into one of the... other bedrooms and set it up as a bed until I get money to get an actual bed."

I agreed and sighed, pulling out my phone. I texted Adam to inform him of my situation. He agreed that it was shitty but told me that at least I was out of that shithole. He reminded me that I could start Testosterone which I told Rodney about. Rodney said he would help me get onto it. Which I found pretty neat.

I interrupt our regularly scheduled cute moments with younger Rodney to bring you what it's like to live with adult him. Ah yes, it was the most interesting thing ever. You're probably going, "You spend every waking moment over there. How is it different?"

See, the thing is, I didn't spend every waking moment there. I went over on weekends and Tuesdays and Thursday. Sometimes go hang out over there on the other days. But I rarely stayed over there. During school, I would be there from twelve to when Elizabeth got home. Unless it was the weekend, then usually that morning. Rarely did I stay over night. I never experienced what it would have been with her gone. But since she was out of the picture and I had got kicked out of my place, I did.

So, after settling into the house, we got accustomed to this different way of living. Adam moved in a month later, since he was figuring shit out with his brother. I didn't move in with them, since Harry was tight on money and wasn't sure if he was going to keep the house. He ended up being able to but I digress.

It was Tuesday morning that we both got to see how the other truly is. I was lying on the couch, passed out with the television on. He walked over and shook me awake.

"Yo wake up! You have school and I need to go to work." He exclaimed, trying to wake me up.

I let out a groan and literally rolled off the couch, getting up.

He stared at me, "Did you just fucking roll off the couch?"

I stared back, "Uh yea. I always do that."

"What the fuck."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever dude. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Don't worry, I already made some."

"Oh, okay." I walked into the kitchen and noticed poptarts and microwave waffles on a plate.

"This is not real breakfast. How the fuck are you a father?!"

"Cooking isn't my forte, also it's breakfast not dinner with the queen of fucking England."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever dude."

I ate his sad excuse of a breakfast and went to get ready. He got ready too and we headed out. He went to work, I went to school. I got to my first class and collapsed into my chair. I rested my head on the table. Cas sat down next to me.

"Yo dude, we only have five months left." They said, sitting next to us.

"Ugh no don't remind me. I'm not ready." I mumbled out.

"But it's five months until you're out of your house."

I began laughing, "Oh yeah. They kicked me out."

"Whoa dude really? Why?!"

"I'm their atheist, gay, transgender son. I didn't spend Christmas with them. They have enough backwards reasons Cas."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with Rodney. It's fine man."

My brother came over and sat down in front of me, "Hey, Flynn. You alright?"

"Oh hi Bry. Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled out.

"Mom and dad are still being douches. I told them I was going to run away, but they said they would call the cops on me. Not gonna risk it."

"I understand. Stay safe bro." I said, nodding.

"You too bro. I'll try and visit sometimes."

"Alright."

The rest of the day went as normal. Adam ended up riding back to Rodney's with me, as his brother had dropped him off at school that morning. We got to Rodney's and I collapsed on the couch. Adam sat down at the end. I flicked on the television and began watching supernatural.

"This what you do when you get home?" Adam asked me.

I nodded, "I'm binge watching it. Almost up to the beginning of season 12. Soon I'll be able to just watch it normally."

Adam chuckled, "Wow."

When Rodney got home, he lied down on the other couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped the channel, since I was looking at my phone.

"Hey! I was watching something!" I exclaimed, looking up.

"Tough shit. It's my television." He said, looking at me.

"So what? I was watching something!"

"Watch it on your phone then."

I rolled my eyes, "Asshat."

"Whatever." He mumbled, watching the television.

I groaned, "Ugh. I'm going to make dinner."

I got up and walked into the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. Adam came into the kitchen and pulled himself up onto the counter.

"What'cha making?" Adam asked, smiling at me.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Homemade cookies. Then salads when the noodles are ready to be boiled." I replied, starting to make the meatballs.

"Almost everything you're making is homemade, what the heck. I didn't know you could cook."

I laughed, "It's easy to make. Since, it's not an everyday thing I'm doing. I just decided why not do it tonight, get away from microwavable food."

"Alright-y then, Chef Boy-ardee. Continue your cooking." He said, watching me.

I rolled my eyes and continued preparing dinner. Once the sauce and meatballs were in the crock pot, I began making the cookies.

"Adam, can you get me the flour from above you?" I asked, looking at my phone for the recipe.

I heard him chuckle and walk over to me. As I look up he was dumping some of it on me.

"You little twat!" I screeched, as the flour drenched me from head to toe. I glared at him, "You're a fucking ass!"

"Yea, I am." He said, chuckling.

I grabbed the bag and threw some flour at him, "Dick."

"Wow, you're really salty. Maybe I should add some more." He grabbed a container of salt and was about to pour it onto me. I pushed it away and onto his shirt. Then I went to the fridge and grabbed spray whip cream.

"Oh you won't dare." He said, looking at me.

"Try me." I said, smirking, "You did drench me in flour."

He walked towards me, "You're not going to waste it."

I held it up with my finger on the nozzle, "Or will I?"

He glanced at the fridge and noticed there was spray-able icing. He grinned and grabbed it, pointing it at me, "You spray me, I spray you."

I inched closer and he hit the nozzle, which made me hit mine. Both of us were spraying the other, from head to toe. I heard someone talking behind us and I turned around, forgetting that I was pressing the nozzle. Rodney was standing there, frozen as he stared at us. I dropped the can and chuckled softly.

"Uh... Sorry man." I mumbled out.

His shirt and part of his jeans were covered in whip cream and icing. He glared at me and then Adam, his mouth open as he let out a sigh. He put his hand to his mouth as he thought.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said, staring at me.

I furrowed my brow, confused, "What do you mean?"

He walked over and picked up the can, "I mean..." He began spraying the whip cream into me face, making me wince and back up into Adam. Who, I must remind you was also covered in whip cream.

"Ack! I'm covered! Stop!" I screamed out.

"Huh? What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of how stupid you are!" He said, laughing.

"You're the stupid one!" I said, shoving him away and knocking the can out of his hand.

Adam was chuckling, mostly at me. I saw Rodney glaring at him too. Rodney grabbed pink frosting from the fridge and sprayed Adam with it.

"Don't be smug Adam, you sprayed me too." Rodney said, smirking, "You two created a food fight, don't be surprised."

While Adam was in shock from being sprayed, I eyed the counter. I saw the eggs I had out for the meatballs. I grabbed them and threw one at Rodney and then cracked one on Adam's head.

"Oh this is war." Both of them said.

"Wait!" I said, throwing my hands up, "Let me cover the spaghetti sauce and make sure it doesn't get affected. We don't need whip cream and icing in our spaghetti."

Both of them rolled their eyes as I walked over to the crock pot. I covered it and then turned around, "Alright, we're good."

Not ten seconds later, we were pelting each other with food. After about ten minutes, once we had almost ran out of everything, we stopped. We all collapsed onto the floor, laughing our asses off.

"I uh, don't think I can make cookies now, haha." I said, once my laughing subsided. 

"Oh God, we made such a mess." Adam said, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, kind of."

Once we all caught our breathes, we got up. We got cleaned up and I went back to preparing dinner, while Adam cleaned up the kitchen and Rodney went to the store.

Dinner was ready soon after Rodney got back. Adam set the table while I made salads. Rodney came in and made himself a plate of spaghetti and took one of the salads, thanking me on his way to the table. I slightly smiled and grabbed a plate for myself and went to the table. I sat down and began eating.

"You know, I'm really glad to have you two around." Rodney said, looking at me.

"Why, because I can cook actual meals?" I asked, teasing with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. Know what, I change my mind, fuck you."

I laughed, "Yeah, whatever dude."

He shook his head, "Anyways, uh. Thank you. For not thinking I was a freak and trying to help me. I'm glad Adam has you."

I smiled, "And I'm glad you accepted my help. You're kind of like... the big brother I wish I had. Yah know, when you're normal."

Adam came into the room with a cup of soda and salad, as he had already had his spaghetti. "Can y'all stop with the chick flick moments, Jesus Christ."

Agreed, why is this such chick flick moment-y.

"Oh shut up and eat your damn spaghetti." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

At least this year would be better than the last, maybe. We all were happy, for once.


	22. Stressed Out

One day during February, Rodney got in a fight with us. He was trying to claim we ruined his life. Yeah, the last chapter he was saying how we helped. This boy has issues, please don't question it.

"My life was fine before you two meddled into it!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah really? That's bullshit." I shouted back.

"My wife and I were fine-"

"Your wife fucking left you at a drop of a hat, I don't think she really cared about you as much as you think."

"Well, who the fuck would stay?! I'm mental!"

"Dude, she was fucking another guy! She didn't care about that, she just used it as her excuse to leave! Wake up and smell the disgusting roses!"

"How do you know she was cheating?! You're just-"

"Sage literally told me that she met the dude your ex-wife was with. All those 'working overtime'? Yea she wasn't dude. All the times you were young, she worked. All the times you weren't, she was lying and said she was."

He fell silent, "I... Fuck. I need to go... I don't know..."

He stormed out of the room. I collapsed into the couch, letting out a groan. Adam sat down next to and threw his head back.

"That was bad." He mumbled out, rubbing his eyes and temples.

"Yup." I mumbled back, staring at the ceiling. Ah, the numbers of times that ceiling was looked at. Such frustration.

"Whatever, Harry wants us to go with him to see a movie. It's called Home from College. It's about some dude who comes back from college to his house or something?" Adam said.

"Oh yeah, one of those shitty movies like The Hangover or The Interview. He comes home, but his parents moved. He thinks they're just not home and throws a party, right?"

"Yeah! He called me up yesterday, asking if I wanted to come. Do you want to go?"

"Eh, fuck it. Let's go. It'd be good for us to get out." I said, getting up. We usually were stuck inside.

"Rodney, we're going out!" I said, walking to his office. He was on Facebook, scrolling through pictures.

"Alright." He mumbled out.

Adam and I headed to the car and met up with Bryan and Harry. We grabbed popcorn and drinks once we got in.

"This is gonna be fun. We should sit in the back and insult it, haha." Bryan said.

"Yeah! It's gonna probably suck ass to be honest." Adam said.

We walked into the theater and sat in the back. We talked until the movie properly came on.

It started off with some white boy packing up his stuff. His friends were talking about how they couldn't believe the year was over. As the movie went on, he found out his parents were out of town. A friend suggested they have a party at his house. So they did.

Of course, there was a love interest named Annie, who kept flirting with the dude during his party. They ended up having sex, no surprise. The surprise is, the house wasn't his parents. So funny, right?

"God this is so lame." Bryan said, during the scene where the owners found the dude.

"I know right." I mumbled out.

We sighed and waited for the movie to end. Once it did we headed off to other places. Adam and I decided to go home.

We got back and I went to Rodney's room, "We're ho-holy shit!"

The entire room was covered in ripped up paper. Rodney had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Rodney no!" I yelled, running over and snatching the paper out of his hand.

I saw his face twist up and tears formed. He backed up, starting to cry. His entire body began to shake.

"'m s-sorry P-Perry. 'on't-on't hurt me! 'm s-s-so-sorr-sorry!"

"Woah kiddo, I'm not going to." I said, reaching out to him.

"N-No!" He whimpered, flinching, "'m sorry! 'idn't mean to! N-No! 'm s-sorry!"

He curled up tight, whimpering, "'m s-sorry. I-I want my mama! Pwease!"

I realized he was having a flashback.

"It not fair... It not fair she gone. S-She pwomised to never leave! 'on't hurt me Ms. Asher..."

"Shit. Uh. Adam! Help!"

Adam came in, "Oh shit, is he having a flashback?"

I nodded, "God, what do we do?"

Adam bent down to Rodney's level, "Hey, hey. Kid. It's okay. She's gone. She's not going to hurt you anymore alright. It's alright. Shh."

Rodney looked up at him, "W-Where she go?"

"She's gone. She was arrested hun. She won't hurt you anymore. C'mere. It's safe, I promise. You're gonna be safe sweetheart."

Rodney sat up, "What if she comes back?"

"She won't. Alright. I promise. I won't let her hurt you kiddo."

Rodney began breathing deeply, "A-Are you sure, s-sir?"

"Yes I'm sure kid. It's okay. Just take a deep breathe and think kid. It's alright."

Rodney whimpered, "O'ay..."

After a few minutes, he looked at me and then Adam.

"Adam...?"

"Yes, kiddo. C'mere. You're okay." He said, reaching out to him.

Rodney launched himself into Adam's arms. Adam hugged him and brushed his hair with his fingers and kissed his forehead.

Rodney threw his arms around him and hugged tightly.

"It's alright kiddo." Adam said, rubbing his back, "C'mon kiddo. Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure." He mumbled out.

Adam got up and walked out of the room with Rodney. I cleaned up the mess in the room and followed. We all got ice cream and settled in the living room.

"What do you want to watch kiddo?" I asked, looking at Rodney. He didn't respond.

"Kiddo?" Adam asked, tapping his shoulder.

Rodney looked up at him, "Hm?"

"Flynn asked you a question."

"Oh. Uh... Paw Patrol." He mumbled out.

"Alright." I said, putting the show on for him. I decided to start making us some food. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza and put it in the oven. I sighed and pulled myself onto the counter, waiting for it to ding.

Dinner was quiet, along with the rest of the night. Whenever I tried to say something to Rodney, he wouldn't respond unless Adam said something. When bedtime came around, he lied next to Adam. It was weird, he was usually attached to me more. I brushed it off and figured it was from his panic attack.

However, the rest of the week went like that. Even when he was normal, he didn't say much to me. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

The week went by and our meals had went from stuff I put effort into, to microwave meals. The week had passed and on Sunday, I was lying on a hammock outside. Adam came out and sat down in a chair near the hammock.

"Are you making dinner tonight?" He asked. 

"Probably not. Order a pizza." I mumbled out.

"You and Rodney are acting really weird." Adam stated.

"I guess. I don't know why he's acting weird."

"Well, why are you acting weird?"

I shrugged, "I'm just out of it recently."

Adam groaned and threw his head back. We heard Rodney run over to us. At least, he ran over to Adam.

"Adam!" He shouted, reaching up to him. Adam picked him up and set him on his lap.

"Hey, kiddo. I have a question for you."

"What?" Rodney asked, looking up at Adam.

"Why have you been ignoring him lately?" He asked, gesturing to me.

Rodney bit his lip and didn't respond.

"Rodney are you going to answer me?" Adam asked, sternly.

Rodney let out a whimper and quickly got off of Adam's lap and ran back indoors. Adam looked at me and shrugged. We both let out a sigh and followed. However, now Rodney was ignoring both of us. No matter what either of us said, he didn't respond. We decided to leave him be for the time being. It was probably nothing.

Later that day, I heard him talking to his plush bear.

"'m scared they hate me. They act just like she did before..." His voice trailed off as I heard him sniffle. I walked over to where he was. He was sitting in the hallway, hugging his plush bear and crying.

"Hey, kiddo? What's wrong?"

He let out a whimper, "S-Sorry... I 'idn't mean to talk bad."

"Sweetie, what do you mean? You haven't done a thing wrong. C'mere."

He shook his head and backed away, "'on't hurt me..."

"I'm not going to, I promise."

He shook his head and continued scooting away, "P-Pwease..."

I bit my lip and got up, "Okay honey. I'll go. If you need me, I'll be in the living room."

I left to the living room and lied down on the couch. I ended up falling asleep. I awoke to a tug on my shirt hem. I looked at the source and saw Rodney. He was still in his casual clothes and was holding onto his stuffed bear. I checked the time and saw it was ten o'clock.

"Where's Adam kiddo?" I asked.

"Bed." Rodney responded.

"Oh. Well why don't we get you to bed too."

I walked him to where we had his clothes and got him pajamas. I handed them to him and he got dressed, with minimal help from me.

"May I carry you kid?" I asked.

He nodded and I picked him up, carrying him back to the living room. I sat down on the couch with him. I didn't feel like waking up Adam on accident so I felt the couch was a good place.

"Alright do you want me to tell you a story?"

He nodded once again, looking up at me.

I began telling him The Lorax as I had the entire book on my cell phone. He fell asleep in my lap, hugging me. I lied down with him on my chest and covered us with a blanket.

Slowly but surely he went back to acting normal. We just figured it had to do with his flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my dad for the movie idea


	23. Transgender Dysphoria Blues

During April, two things happened. One, I had a major dysphoric episode. Two, Rodney picked up a bad habit.

During the first week of April, a monthly visitor decided to hit me. It upset me since I had been on T for a month at that point. Yes, I realize now that it takes several months to disappear.

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Adam came in and noticed I was wearing my binder.

"Flynn, you're not suppose to wear that to sleep and on your period!"

"Tough shit Adam. I don't feel well."

"That's even worse-"

"No you idiot, I feel dysphoric as hell." I mumbled out.

"Oh." He said, sitting next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair, "Still babe. This isn't good for you."

"Don't care." I mumbled out.

He sighed, "Alright. Well. I'm going to make breakfast. You want anything?"

"Nah. I get sick when I eat the first day."

"Want me to bring you anything like water?"

I shook my head. He let out a sigh and kissed my forehead.

"Alright then, my handsome boyfriend." He said, getting up.

Once he left I began watching YouTube videos. Twenty minutes later Rodney ran into the room.

"Perry! You o'ay?" He asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm fine." I said, sitting up.

He looked at me, "No you're not."

"Whatcha mean kiddo? I'm fine, I promise."

"Adam said you sad. Said you have dis-pore-eh-uh."

"Dysphoria, kiddo. It's nothing bad, it just makes me feel a little sad."

"Why?"

I sighed, I had never explained to younger him what dysphoria and being transgender was. I decided this was the best time to.

"Alright. You know how I'm transgender right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But I 'on't know what that means."

"Yeah, I know. You know how Adam, you, Bryan, and Harry are all boys right? You were all boys when you were born."

"Mhm."

"And Adam's mom, my mom, and Lynn are all girls right?"

"Yeah. Where are you goin' with this?"

"You'll see. Well, remember Cas? They're non-binary, meaning they don't identify as male or female. Well, Cas was born a girl. But they identify as non-binary. I was also born a girl, but I identify as a boy."

"Ohh."

"That's what being transgender is, we are a different gender than what we were born as. You remember that lady we met in December? The one who was upset and you made happy? She was transgender too, that's why her boyfriend was rude."

"Wait, so was she a girl or a boy?"

"She identified as a girl, most likely anyways."

"Oh."

"A term for people who were born like Cas, me, Lynn, and so on is assigned female at birth. It's shortened to AFAB. The term for you, Adam and so on is AMAB, instead of the F as it's male in that case. So, do you know what AFAB people deal with?"

"Uh-uh."

"Okay. This is going to be interesting. Um... Alright, you know that mostly mommies have babies right?"

"Yeah! Harry told me that once, 'cause I called his mom mine. He told me that it's only his and Adam's, since they came from her, and I was her nephew."

"When was that?"

"Uh..."

I realized he probably wouldn't remember exactly, nor response in an age.

"Do you remember how old Harry or Adam was?"

"Oh! Harry was like, nine, I t'ink."

I chuckled, "Well, firstly, she could still be your mom, just not your birth mom. You were adopted by her, so she would be your adoptive mother. Anyways, yea, she gave birth to Adam and Harry. Do you know what that term is?"

He shook his head.

"I honestly don't know how to explain this to you. Alright, basically, it happens after a lady is pregnant for nine months. Being pregnant means she's carrying the baby inside her-"

"Why is it inside of her?!"

"... Okay, let's start at the beginning. I'm going to use Adam's parents as an example, but know this isn't for every case. When Adam's mom was younger, before she had Harry, she had a thing called a period. It's what I'm having right now. It's hard to explain but it happens to mostly all AFAB people. It's because we have things called eggs, you know what an egg is right?"

"Yeah! They're laid by birdies! Or we eat them!"

"Well. Yeah, kinda! They're very similar to that, the eggs that we eat are similar to what happens during a period. The eggs we eat are a non-fertilized egg, like the ones birds lay. With people, the period is basically the same. When an egg is fertilized, it produces a baby. With birds, they lay eggs that hatch and have babies. With humans, when one of the eggs is fertilized, a baby is created inside of it and it grows. When it's inside the human, it's called a fetus. It takes nine months to grow and turn into basically a baby, I guess. When it's time for the baby to come to the outside world, that's when the person gives birth. That you don't need to know so much about, just know that's it's really painful."

"So, are you one day gonna have a baby? How does the baby actually get created?"

"One, no I'm not. You know those shots I take? They're going to at one point stop my period and mostly make it impossible for me to have babies. The eggs are produced and recycled though a long cycle and such. Secondly, uh... Well, okay. This is kinda awkward. Alright, so. When Adam's parents got together, they were obviously in a lot of love. Sometimes, not always though, people will show their love in a very... Interesting way. It's something you shouldn't do until you're an adult, because it can lead to a lot. But, when you find the one, you might end up doing it. That's what happened with Adam's parents. They showed their love in a very romantic way. The only way a baby can be produced is between someone who is AFAB and someone who is AMAB. Adam and I could, if I wasn't getting rid of the thing that produces eggs. But Bryan and Harry can't, since they're both AMAB. I have eggs, while Adam has something called... Uh... Sperm. It's a weird word, but that's basically what's fertilized, aka combines with an egg, to create a baby."

"O'ay. So. Why does it make you sad?"

"Well. Um, being trans for me basically means I want to be as close to how AMAB are. Having a period makes me remember that I'm not yet there. I'm still classified as AFAB and will be until I die, even when I am identifying completely as male. So, it makes me feel less like a boy."

"Oh." He said. He gave me a hug, "Well. You're the manliest boy I've ever met. It just means that you're extra cool! You're going through more than most boys deal with and that's really cool!"

I felt a smile cross my face and I kissed his forehead, "Thank you kiddo. You really helped."

By the way, he ended up forgetting half of the speech I gave him. He only remember the stuff about AMAB and AFAB people, periods and how only AFAB and AMAB can have biological kids together. Everything else he forgot because it was too complex.

A week later, we were sitting on the couches, watching a movie. Rodney was lying down on one, and Adam and I were on the other. I noticed half way into the movie, Rodney had his plush bear with him. I figured he just liked having it with him, since his younger self was obsessed with it. I thought nothing of the fact he had it with him, as I knew Adam still had a plush dog he would cuddle with at night sometimes. Since moving in, he stopped cuddling it as much and had it on the dresser most the time. That's because of me though, he would cuddle me instead. He said he just felt better with his arms around something or someone.

So I just smiled at Rodney holding the stuffed animal. About ten minutes later, I noticed he had it up against his mouth. The ear was obviously in his mouth.

"Rodney what are you doing?" I asked, staring at him.

He snapped out of it and threw the plush bear across the couch, "N-Nothing Flynn!"

"Were you just sucking on the ear of your plush bear?" I asked.

"Uh, no? I was just uh..." His face began to burn up and he put his face in his hands.

I got up and paused the movie. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag. I walked back out to the living room and held the bag out. It was full of lollipops.

"Pick one." I said.

"Flynn, I'm not a kid right now-"

"Rodney, pick one. They're just fucking lollipops. They're much more sanitary than the ear of a plush bear that you've dragged around everywhere."

He reluctantly took one and unwrapped it. He stuck it into his mouth and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and grabbed out two more and put the bag back. I threw one to Adam and I unwrapped the other one, sticking it into my mouth as well. I sat back down and put the movie back on.

When it ended, Rodney had the stick of the lollipop still in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and went to get another one for him.

"Why are you suddenly obsessed with having something in your mouth?" I asked, handing him another lollipop.

He shrugged as he stuck the new one in his mouth. I slightly chuckled at the fact he was legit sucking on the lollipop. I sat back down on the couch.

An hour went by and he turned younger. He came over to me, tugging on the hem of my shirt. I looked down and he had this thumb in his mouth and the white stick in his other hand.

"Kiddo you shouldn't suck on your thumb."

He held up the stick and mumbled around his thumb, "Need another."

I sighed, "I can't keep giving you lollipops kiddo. I'll give you one more but this is the last one."

He nodded and I went to get yet another lollipop. I handed it to him and he undid the wrapper. He stuck the new one in his mouth and reached up to me. I picked him up and sat down with him on my lap. He continued to suck on it. I turned on another movie for him to watch. I noticed when he finished the lollipop, he took the stick out and replaced it with his thumb.

I pulled his thumb out of his mouth, "Why are you sucking on your thumb now? You never use to."

He shrugged, "I 'unno."

"Well it's not healthy for you to suck on your thumb kiddo."

He huffed and continued to suck on his thumb. This began a huge problem. Whenever he was younger, his thumb was constantly in his mouth. He only took it out to eat or speak. When he was normal, he'd grab a lollipop as they were on top of the fridge. That or bite his nails or a pen. A week of this had gone by and it was irritating.

When he was normal I decided to try and get an answer.

"Why do you keep chewing on stuff or needing something in your mouth like a lollipop?" I asked as he was sitting at the dining room table, doing work.

"I have no idea, it's just this random urge I have." He responded, curtly. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not good for you though."

"Yeah I know dipshit. I'll stop, alright." He said.

I rolled my eyes and went about my day. However it did stop. I did notice he went outside a lot more though. That was strange. But probably nothing, right?


	24. Weekend

During March, Adam and I were on the couch, discussing the fact we were about to graduate. Somehow, we got onto the topic of Rodney graduating and how Adam remembered that.

"I also remember, he had a secret boyfriend. Named Jonathan."

I tilted my head, "I thought Rodney was straight."

"He's bisexual, he just hates admitting it."

At that moment, Rodney came into the room.

"Who hates admitting what?"

"You, about being bi."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Because I only dated one dude."

"You also only dated one chick."

"But I married her, so."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Anyways, that boyfriend of yours, Jonathan? We were discussing how you hid him from us."

Rodney rolled his eyes once again, "Whatever dude."

"What happened between you and him?" I asked.

"He moved away, we fell apart."

"Where did he move?"

"Uh. Tampa to begin with, then I think he moved to Vero a few years back."

"You should see if you guys can meet up again, that'd be cool."

"I doubt he'll remember me. He probably has a partner by now and has forgot about me."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"Fine, ugh."

We looked him up on Facebook and after twenty minutes found him.

"What the hell do I say though?" He asked, as we handed the laptop to him.

"Just be like, 'Hey John, remember me? Rodney? We dated low key in high school?'"

Rodney glared at me, "I'll just put 'Hey, it's Rodney. Remember me?'"

Almost immediately he was responded to.

John: Hey! Haven't talked in forever! How are you?

Rodney: I'm alright. Remember my little cousin, Adam? He and his boyfriend are graduating soon, haha. They made me message you, since Adam told his BF about us.

John: Oh my, he's already graduating? It seems like just yesterday we were.

Oh haha, back when almost all our friends were dicks and would've disowned us for dating. 

Remember Derek and Drake? They were the most homophobic ones?

Rodney: Oh God, I hated those two.

John: yeah, well they're married now. They posted about how they were sorry for how they treated the community and how they were just doing it because they were hiding their true selves. -.- It was ridiculous haha.

Rodney: oh damn. Didn't see that coming.

"Dude, ask him to meet up! That'd be so cool!" Adam and I exclaimed.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

Rodney: Anyways, would you like to meet up sometime? I understand if you can't.

John: Oh, sure, I'd love to! I'm free on weekends, so whenever is good for you.

Rodney: Alright neat. I'll message you Friday, and we can make a more clear plan, alright?

John: Sure, sounds good.

Oh! Also, did you ever end up getting you stuff diagnosed? I know you were stubborn back then.

Rodney: Haha, nope. Never got around to doing that.

John: I figured. You doing alright nowadays?

Rodney: Kind of. It still happens, but, uh. How can I explain this? My cousin found this chick who made something that will make my physical state match my mental state. It's hard to explain.

John: I think I understand. That sounds cool, didn't know that kind of stuff existed. Gosh, the shit that has happened in the last ten years.

Rodney: I know right, it's amazing.

John: True. Anyways, I have to go. I need to grade papers, lol.

"He's a teacher?" Adam asked.

"I know him! Holy shit! He was my fifth grade teacher!" I exclaimed.

"Wow. Small world."

Rodney sighed and closed the laptop, "Well. This should be interesting."

Saturday came around, and they had agreed on meeting at his house around nine in the morning. Rodney was repressing his regression just so he could meet John again.

We arrived and he knocked on the door. A dark skinned guy with brown spiked up hair opened the door. He had on a black t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Come in, sorry my house is a bit of a mess right now. My sister was just over with her kid. That kid can make a huge mess." He said, letting us in.

We headed into the living and sat down. Rodney introduced us.

"This is Adam, and his boyfriend Flynn." He said, pointing to us.

"Hello. Gosh, I remember when Adam was half your size, now he's taller than you."

"Yup. I haven't grown much since then, haha."

"True, haha. I remember I was able to to pick you up just by giving you a hug."

"I remember the video we tried to record."

"That was when I found out about you regressing, oh my. You ended up staying at my place because my parents were out of town."

I spoke up, "A video?"

Rodney looked at me, "You know that dude who made a video about kids who do those toy reviews and how spoiled they may be? Well we made a video like that, except it was in 2006."

"Oh my god. Do you guys have a copy of that?"

"Actually," John said, walking over to his television, "I believe I do."

He pulled out a set of CDs and pulled one out. Rodney got up and walked over.

"'The stupid video we tried to film at Walmart' Oh my god."

John chuckled, "Yup, that's what I named it."

He popped it into the DVD player and turned on the television.

"This will be the raw footage, since we were too lazy to edit."

\----  
"Is it recording?" A boy with a black tank top, a white sleeveless jacket and a red scarf on asked. He was standing in frame, looking at the person behind the camera.

"Is there a red light, dumbass?" Another boy said, off screen.

"This doesn't have a light indicating, ya fucktard." He said, looking to the side.

The boy appeared on camera, he had on a white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair looked like a skater boy.  
\----

"Dude! Look at you!" John exclaimed, pointing at the boy who was on screen.

"Jesus fuck, that hair is cringey."

"I'm cringey too! Look at the fucking scarf, what was I doing?!"

"At least your pants were pulled up, that's good."

I began laughing, "That's you guys?"

"Yeah!" Rodney said, laughing too.

\----  
"You're the fucking retard, asking if it's recording." He said.  
\----

"Oh fuck, that was a word that was used back then. Jesus, say that now and I'd be killed." Rodney said.

"Unless you want to be edgy." I said.

\----

"Whatever, it obviously is. Let's do this."

The two began acting out a shopping trip between a spoilt kid and an exhausted parent. Rodney would pick up something, show it to the camera and sometimes he would get a yes, other times a no. When it was a no, he threw a fake tantrum.

Since it was raw footage, there was times the two were out of character and looking at things. They would discuss the idea sometimes, other times it would be improvised.

At one point, Rodney had asked for something for real.  
\----

"You see, this was when I mentally regressed." Rodney said.

"I didn't know, because he hadn't informed me of that kind of stuff happening. I realized that he was serious when he just put it back down."

"Wow."

\----  
The two began acting once again. There was a scene that John's character was trying to get Rodney's to leave.

"C'mon, we're going home." He said, tugging on Rodney's arm.

He refused to leave, so John picked him off the ground around the waist. Rodney began to squirm and the two fell. The camera shook and shut off.

When it turned back on, he was wearing a beanie and rubbing his head. The two began acting again, just safer. They headed towards the front and Rodney spotted one of those supermarket kiddie rides. It was a four-seater car that was large enough to fit a full grown man.

"Dude, give me a quarter, I'm going to ride it."

"Alright, here's a quarter."

He climbed in and shoved the quarter in. The thing began rocking back and forth as he held onto the bar.

"This is actually fun, haha." He said, looking to the side, where John must've been.

"How is it actually fun? All it's doing is rocking back and forth."

"Get in! It fun!" Rodney said, smiling.

John sighed and got in. He glared at the camera and then Rodney. Rodney let out a giggle and then threw his hands to his mouth, while his eyes widened.

"Did you just giggle?" John asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"No! I 'on't know what'cha talkin'-talking 'bout-about!"

John looked at him, confused, "Are you trying to stay in character or nah? Because you seem to be mixing it up."

"No!" He exclaimed, muffled through his hands.

John got out and grabbed his arm, staring to drag him out. That's when the camera cut.  
\----

"That should be the end of it." John said, starting to walk back to the television. However it kept going.

\----  
John and Rodney were sitting in a booth, talking to each other. John gave Rodney a hug and the person behind the camera spoke.

"Those two are so gay. I bet they'll marry, haha."

The camera cut once again and it was over.  
\----

John and Rodney stared at the screen and then each other, "Wow."

"Alex shipped us, huh?" Rodney said.

"I guess so." John said.

"That's hilarious."

They looked at each other and smiled.

I could see that both were looking each other with love in their eyes.

"Um, anyways. Would you like anything?" John asked, smiling at Rodney.

"Nah, I'm good." Rodney smiled, putting his hand to his own cheek.

"Alright." John said, smirking at Rodney. It literally looked like they were about to fuck any second.

"God, can y'all have your eye sex somewhere else. This is so uncomfortable." I said.

Rodney glared at me, "Shut up Flynn."

"It is uncomfortable! Just go ahead and make-out already, gosh!"

Rodney rolled his eyes and looked at John, "He's always like that, annoying."

John chuckled, "You weren't better when we were teens. You were just as annoying."

"I take offense to that, sir!"

John winked at him and Rodney covered his mouth and let out a quiet scream.

Meanwhile Adam and I spoke up, "Kinky."

"Bet he said that a lot when y'all were dating."

"He screamed a lot too."

Rodney stared at him, his mouth wide open, "Fuck you! God, you're so disgusting!"

"That I am. Proud though."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you. Are you still pretending you're fine to everyone?"

He bit his lip.

"Yeah, he is." I answered.

"Hey, dude. Where's your bathroom?" He mumbled.

John pointed to a hallway, "To the right."

Rodney nodded and got up. He walked to the bathroom.

John looked at us and we shrugged. We began talking about god knows what. Five minutes later we heard something fall and loud crying. John walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"You alright in there dude?"

"Owww!" We heard a high pitched voice response.

John opened the door, revealing toddler Rodney, on the ground. He was crying and holding his knee. John picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Fell." Rodney mumbled, burying his face into John's shirt.

"Did you slip and fall?"

Rodney shook his head, "Sink."

John tilted his head, "What?"

"Was sittin' on sink. Couldn't get down. Fell." Rodney said, looking up at John.

"Oh. Does it hurt anywhere kid?"

Rodney nodded and pointed to his left knee.

John pulled his pant leg up to reveal his left knee. There was a bruise forming.

"I'll get ice." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed an ice pack and came back, handing it to John. He set it on Rodney's knee.

"Johnny?" Rodney asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You left me... I-I needed you... And y-you left!" He exclaimed, tears forming.

"I know, I'm sorry."

He sniffled, "Pwease don't ever leave me again..."

"I'll try not to, alright. I promise kid."

Rodney hugged John, "I... love you Johnny."

"I love yah too kid." John said, hugging back.


	25. Young Volcanoes

Before we knew it, Adam, Bryan and I were graduating. It was May, the day before our graduation. Our last day of school. We were hanging out at lunch, talking. Cas was also with us. We were sitting in the courtyard, having a picnic in the grass. Juniors laughed at us, but little did they know we had spent our entire four years wanting to do that.

"I can't believe it. Tomorrow at six in the evening we'll be graduated. No more high school." Cas said.

"We will truly be adults." Bryan said.

"You and your boyfriend will be 100% able to date with zero questions." I said, smirking.

"Aren't you moving in with Harry soon?" Adam asked.

"Yup. I'm packing up my stuff tonight. Dropping the news after graduation. Hopefully leaving Sunday. You guys going to stay at Rodney's?"

"Yeah. I moved out so Harry could get on with his life without his little brother around. Know what I mean?" Adam said.

Bryan nodded, "Meanwhile his friend who's three years older is moving in."

Adam and I laughed, "'Friend' okay honey."

"We're just friends you twats."

"Alright, jeez." I said, putting my hands up.

"So between you three, you have twelve tickets. Who all is coming?" Cas asked.

"Well, Harry and Rodney, for starters." I said.

"My parents and grandparents, sadly." Bryan said.

"My parents maybe. If they make it down here, that is." Adam said.

"That leaves four tickets." Cas said.

"Yup. We don't have many people, haha." Adam said.

We heard the deans and we quickly gathered up our stuff and rushed off. Yeah, sitting in the grass was kind of not allowed, haha. We ended up on the second floor of the freshmen building, sitting outside a quad. We caught our breathes and realized we were sitting outside our old quad.

"Flynn, look it's where we met." Adam said, getting up and pointing to one of the classrooms.

I laughed and got up too, "Oh yeah. I remember that... You caught onto my trying to act like a cis boy even though I looked like a lebsian. With the name of a character from Shrek."

Bryan laughed, "Maybe when Adam first kissed you, you truly became a boy."

I playfully punched Bryan in the shoulder, "Shut up bro."

Cas began laughing, "Shrek is love. Shrek is lii-FUCK!"

I looked over and saw that Adam had basically pushed Cas to the ground for reciting that.

Bryan and I looked at each other.

"I was only nine years old." I said, smirking.

"I loved Shrek so much, I had all the merchandise and movies." Bryan continued.

Cas joined in, "I pray to Shrek every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given."

Cas, Bryan and I looked at each other and spoke in unison, "'Shrek is love.' I say, 'Shrek is life'"

Adam glared at all of us and then we heard a freshman from behind us talk.

"Are you weirdos reading that weird Shrek thing?" The kid said.

All of our eyes widened and we left quickly. Now, if you know how it is to be a senior, you may know some of us can leave early or arrive late. I had chosen leave early along with Cas and Adam. So, you may wonder why hadn't we just left already, as after lunch was just everyone else's last period. The answer is, we ended up meeting up with old teachers. We couldn't do it during lunch, since we'd be sent out by most.

Once we finished saying goodbye to all our teachers, old ones and current ones, we headed to our houses. Adam and I dropped Cas off at their home and Bryan's at Harry's. When we arrived home, we lied down on the couch, reminiscing of all of our firsts with each other. First meeting, first date, first kiss. Rodney came home soon after we finished being dorks.

"Yo! Are you going to be good to come to our graduation tomorrow?" Adam asked, as Rodney sat down on the couch.

"What time is it?" Rodney asked, looking at us.

"Six in the evening." I responded.

"Uh, depends. Do you want me like this there, or younger me? Because if the latter, why are you asking me? I don't know. Ask me when I'm young." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's half the question. You think you'll be able to get through it without regressing?"

He shrugged, "We'll have to see. Who all is coming anyways?"

"My parents and grandparents." I responded with a groan.

"My parents maybe and Harry." Adam responded.

"Wow. Well, I should be fine to go, if I'm still normal." He said.

Of course, that didn't happen. At one, while Adam and I were getting ready, he regressed. Great.

"Why you guys all fancy?" He asked, looking at us.

I sighed and bent down to his level, "We're graduating today kiddo."

"Oh." He said, still looking confused.

"It means we don't go to school anymore. We're done. We have a little ceremony and get a diploma." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Harry and Adam's parents are going to be there."

He looked a little sad and I asked him why.

"'cause I won't see 'em." He mumbled out.

"What do you mean? You're coming too, if you want to. We have five tickets left, one for you."

His face lit up, "I get to go?!"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't you? You'll have to stay with Harry and Adam's parents until after the ceremony but yeah."

"Can Johnny come?" He asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, he's up in Vero. It's an hour drive."

"Pleasee." He begged.

"I'll call him up and see if he can make it. But no promises."

He smiled widely and began jumping up and down. I got up and went to find his phone to get the number. I called up John.

"Hey, this is Flynn." I said as he picked up.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Not much, just graduating today, haha."

"Oh, congrats dude!"

"Thanks, uh anyways. Rodney, younger him, was wondering if you could maybe come to the graduation? We have four extra tickets."

"What time does it start?"

"Six, so you'll want to be here by five thirty."

"Uh, I could probably make it. Where is it at?"

"You can stop by our place and I can give you the ticket. Once you're here, you can follow us there."

"Alright sounds good."

I gave him our address and he said he'd be there soon. As I hung up, Rodney was standing by my side, smiling.

"He's coming kiddo." I said, smiling.

"Yay!" He shouted, bouncing up and down.

I chuckled, "C'mon let's get you ready too. You're going to want to look a little fancy kiddo."

I picked him up and found an outfit for him. It was a red button up and dark jeans.

Skipping all the annoying tidbits, it was five o'clock and we headed to Harry's. We were going to pick up Bryan so we could walk together. Meanwhile, John had offered to watch over Rodney so he was riding with him.

We arrived and got settled into our seats. Adam was on the other side of the auditorium due to his last name being Myers and ours Perry. Bryan and I were next to each other, no shit.

Literally it was so boring. We finally got to walk across the stage after what felt like hours. Bryan went first as his name begins with a B and mine with an F. My birth name was still on my diploma which sucked. I noticed Bryan whisper to the person who called out the names.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to myself. I could hear clapping from both sides of the auditorium. Our parents and grandparents refused to be in the same area as the rest.

Next my name was called. I prepared myself to cringe at my birth name but it wasn't that.

"Flynn Perry." I heard announced. I saw Bryan smile as he went back to his seat. I smiled widely and crossed the stage, shaking the people's hands and taking my diploma. I noticed the lack of applause from the right side of the auditorium. However on the left side I heard delayed applause along with confused laughter.

I sat down next to Bryan, smiling at him.

"I'm not going to let your big moment be ruined by a name that never belonged to you." He said, smiling.

"Thank you dude." I said, a wide smile on my face.

Of course, all happy moments have to have a ruined moment moments later. Well, my phone began buzzing.

"Why did they call you Flynn? That's a boys name!" My mother had texted me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I sat back and watched as the rest of the people crossed the stage. Then we got to leave finally. We meet up with the people who mattered to us. We were about to leave together when my parents and grandparents found us.

"Fiona, Bryan! What is wrong with you two?!" Our father and mother yelled at us.

Before any of us young adults could respond, we heard Adam's parents speak.

"Now who are you two to be speaking to your children who have just graduated like that?" Adam's mother said, "And who is Fiona? All I see is two beautiful young men named Flynn and Bryan. Your sons are the nicest people I've ever met. Hell, your son who still lives with you just did the most sweetest thing I've ever seen. Making sure his brother is happy on his big day. Making sure the name they called was his name. Who the hell kicks out their child for being who they are?"

"Who the hell let's their kids move a state away when they're both children." Our mother sneered.

"They moved in with their cousin, until Harry could move out. Because we trusted them and they wanted to. We let our kids be independent, which you're doing the opposite of. You have two amazing sons. I'm proud of my own, why can't you be proud of yours? They just graduated and you're upset because they called out a different name?"

I spoke up, "You kicked me out for such a shitty reason. My poor brother had to put up with you two for five more months, just because you two wouldn't let him leave. Newsflash, he's graduated and leaving your asses tomorrow. Just because you gave birth to me doesn't mean you get to rule me for my entire life. I'm happy with the life I got. I have people who actually care about me."

I looked at my grandparents, "Also, sorry that nobody told you that I'm a transgender boy. I go by Flynn, not like you guys will care. Now can we stop playing the game of 'I didn't know he was trans and went by Flynn.' Now if you excuse me, my real family and I are going to go have dinner. Thanks for showing up, just to try and ruin our day."

We all walked off, to our cars. When we arrived, Rodney was in John's arms. He had his head resting on his shoulder.

"He didn't get too startled from the yelling did he?" I asked.

John shook his head, "Nah he was fine."

"Hey Rodney, buddy. You want to ride with John to the restaurant or us? Or Harry and his parents."

"Johnny." He mumbled out.

I chuckled, "Wow, I've never seen him so attached to someone besides us."

Adam and I got into our car. Bryan had decided to ride with Harry.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, half to the restaurant.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I mumbled out.

"You sure?"

I took in a deep breathe, "No. But we're not talking about it."

Adam sighed. We arrived at the restaurant and headed inside. We got a large table. Adam, Bryan and I sat on one side. Harry sat at the end, next to Bryan. His parents sat on the other side. John was on the other end, next to me with Rodney on his lap. Rodney had refused to sit in a chair.

Rodney was coloring as John spoke to him, asking him questions about the drawings. It was quite an adorable sight.

Dinner was boring, for the most part. Karen and Dominick asked what our plans were and such. Adam and I explained we were going to do online college. Bryan announced to us that he was going to a college nearby.

I noticed that Rodney was dozing off after we had all finished eating. We were just chatting and some of us had dessert.

"I just realized you have a long drive home and it's pretty late."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You can stay at ours, we have a futon."

He thought about it, "If you're truly okay with it, then I guess."

"I'm fine with it. So is Adam, right?" I looked over at Adam.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine with it." He said, looking over.

"See. Since, I'm sure Rodney would love it if you stayed the night."

I noticed Rodney was asleep on John's lap, holding onto John's shirt. I chuckled, "Speaking of that, we should probably head out."

"Yeah, it is late." John agreed.

We paid for dinner and such, splitting the bill four different ways. Adam's parents, Harry, John, and then Adam and I. Harry headed home with Bryan and his parents. They were going to be in town for a few days, so they stayed with him.

John followed us to our place. He carried Rodney in and went to where Rodney stayed, where the futon was. He set Rodney down on the futon and tucked him in.

"You're really natural with kids, dude." I commented, leaning against the doorway.

"I dealt with him for a year. Admittedly, not at this size. I'm also a teacher and I have a nephew who visits a lot." He said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, still. It's adorable."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever dude. Go to bed alright."

"Alright. Goodnight." I said, walking off to my room. I climbed into bed, next to Adam.

"We are officially a part of the real world." Adam said, looking at me.

"I already hate it." I mumbled out, cuddling up to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.


	26. Ain't Nobodys Problem

I realize a week after we graudated that Rodney looked younger when he was normal. He looked like he was 20 or something. One day when Rodney was younger, Lynn came by.

"Flynn! I just found out something tremendous!" Lynn exclaimed, entering the house.

"What is it Lynn?" I asked, walking over to her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Rodney's regressing every single time he becomes younger. Soon he'll be three all the time, but he'll then grow back up at a normal pace. Each time he regresses, he loses a certain amount of age. I think it's about a month each day." She stated, slightly shaking in fear.

"Oh fuck. So like in a year or so he'll be a little kid like full time?"

"Yeah!"

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"I could try and fix it but I don't know if I can in time. It took me three years to make the first stuff I gave him."

"Do your best." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "I'll try alright."

"And if you can't, then... Maybe Adam and I can raise him the right way."

She nodded, "Alright. I'll go try and start making new stuff alright?"

I nodded, "Alright."

She left as I entered the house again. Rodney ran over to me, holding up a paper.

"Look Perry! It our family. Dere you and Adam, the daddies, then there's me between you two. Then Bryan and Harry over there, holding hands." He said, holding the paper up for me to see.

I smiled and knelt down, "That's amazing kid. We'll have to hang that up on the fridge." I said, ruffling his hair.

He smiled and hugged me.

It was the end of June, and he had lost two more years. This is what Adam warned me about. Rodney was now eighteen, he wasn't so happy with the fact he turned younger. We hadn't informed him until then that his real body was regressing too.

It was a stupid idea not to, he had a right to know, right? So we sat him down and explained it to him.

"What the fuck! You two didn't think to inform me that I'm turning younger?! Why didn't you stop this?!" He yelled, pounding his fists on the table and standing up.

"We weren't sure if we could reverse it or not. If we could, we wouldn't mention it. But if we couldn't then, we would explain it to you-" I tried to explain.

"You can't turn this back?!"

"Rodney, you're overreacting." I said, standing up.

"Overreacting?! Bullshit! I'm not going to let myself turn into a damn child again!" He yelled, turning on his heel and began walking off.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

Adam sighed, "Just don't force him to turn younger. It won't be good for him. It'll happen though, he's triggered so fucking fast."

"Alright, I won't."

That was a lie. I had lied through my damn teeth.

Because not a few days later I did. Okay, but he was repressing his feelings, that's less healthy!

He was lying on the couch, watching some R rated movie on my laptop. I rolled my eyes, "Why are you watching this, it's so dumb."

"Because why not Perry. It's r-rated and I read there's tits." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh God. Wait, did you just say Perry?" I asked, staring at him.

"Uh, no?" He said, pulling the laptop closer to him and tried to hide his face.

I pulled the laptop away, "You said Perry, and you never call me that. Only younger you calls me that."

"Okay, well maybe I did. Oh well, it's your nickname. Think after a year of being around you and hearing that nickname I'm not gonna remember it? God. I've been younger more than I've been normal, can I just be normal for a while? Is that a fucking crime?" He snapped, pulling the laptop back.

"Yes, when you're repressing all your goddamn feelings!" I yelled.

"Oh well, at least I don't look like a fucked up idiot!" He yelled back.

"You're not going to!"

"I don't want to be a kid again! That was the worst years of my life!"

"That's only because of that bitch that took care of you! That's not going to happen again!"

I saw his expression turn from angry to sad, "I don't want to be helpless like that again. I don't want to be back in hands of some bitch."

"You're not going to be, why do you think that? We're not going to give you up-"

"What if you both die like my mom did? Hm? You can't stop that! You might be able to do a lot of things, but you can't stop yourself from dying!"

I let out a frustrated groan, "We're not going to die! Since, this time around, you have Adam's parents. Then there's Bryan and Harry. As annoying as those two are, they still would be around. There's plenty of people who would take you in, if anything happened to Adam and I."

He rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just leave me alone! You're being so stupid!"

"Well you're acting like a little brat! You won't accept reality!"

I heard him sniffle and bit his lip, "You're a dick."

"And you're being the biggest brat I've ever met. Either act the age you're trying to stay or give the hell in." I said, getting up and walking off.

I was kind of being just as edgy as him, I guess. I walked to the master bedroom and slammed the door, sitting down on the ground. I let out a loud sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"P-Perry?" I heard after a few minutes.

I opened the door and saw Rodney there, young this time.

"Hey kiddo." I said, pulling him onto my lap.

"I-I sowe." He mumbled, burying his face into my shirt.

"It's alright, kiddo. C'mon, let's go watch a movie, alright?"

"O'ay." He mumbled, still holding onto me.

I got up and carried him into the living room. I was going to set him down but he clung to me. So I sat down on the couch and loaded up a kids movie on the laptop and set it on the coffee table.

I knew Adam would throw a fit when he got home, as he would know that I pretty much forced Rodney to regress.

I ended up passing out with the toddler on my lap. I think he ended up falling asleep too, because when I woke up, he was still on my lap. That was until I realized the reason I woke up was because Adam was home. Because as soon as he noticed Rodney on my lap, he began going off on me.

"Flynn, you better not have made him turn younger!" He shouted.

Rodney climbed off my lap and curled up under a blanket on the couch, knowing what was about to happen.

I groaned, "He was repressing his emotions, Adam. He was basically younger anyways!"

"You forced him! Goddammit, I can't even leave you alone for an hour without you fucking something up!"

"Oh really?! Fuck you!" I yelled back.

I saw a blur of the blanket flying off the couch and then Rodney, normal this time, walk by.

"Great, back to the marital fighting you two go I guess. I'll be in my room while you two idiots fight." He said, storming off to his bedroom.

Adam stared at me and I stared back at him. After that, it's kind of hard to remember what exactly we said. I just know it was a shit load of yelling.

I do know what was happening with Rodney as he told me exactly happened while he was in his room.

He was in his room, lying on his bed, trying to think of what to do. He could feel the walls shaking from all the yelling. He let out a loud groan and sat up.

"Maybe if I go do something cute, they'll shut the fuck up." He said to himself. He closed his eyes and let his body regress. His mentality was still there, just his body was that of a three year old.

Before you go on about how that shouldn't happen, and doesn't make sense, let me explain what the shots did. All they did was allow his body to shift into a child's. While his mind turned younger, so did his body due to his mind kicking into child manners. Near the beginning of every regress of his, he would be in a middle state, where he had both mentalities. That was due to the fact his brain had to kick in the physical change before the mental change. In the middle state, he would remember small things from both mentalities.

For example, earlier that day when Rodney came to me after he turned younger. He remembered bits of what he did, that's why he apologized.

The switch back worked kind of the same. He needed to be in the middle state before he could switch back as his mind had to kick that in. It's a quite complex concept and that's the best way I could explain it. So his mind just kicked in the physical change, not the mental this time. This is important, by the way. Because he did a lot more.

He walked out into the living room and tugged on my pant leg. Now, I don't see how I didn't see through this, but I guess I was too caught up in everything. Same with Adam, I guess.

"Papa, daddy. 'on't fight. I 'on't wike it." He mumbled, looking up at us.

Both of our faces softened and I picked him up, "I'm sorry kiddo."

"I'm sorry too." Adam said, walking over and wrapping his arm around me. He rubbed Rodney's back and hugged us both.

Meanwhile, Rodney was trying not to scream out loud by all the touching. He squirmed, "Movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch, kiddo?" I asked.

"Uh," He tried to think of some kid movie that was not boring, "I dunno."

"How about we watch the Lion King, have you ever seen that?"

"I don't think so."

I nodded and sat down on the couch with him on my lap. I turned on the movie and we began watching it. Normal, right?

It was, until the part that the dad character died. I forget his name, fuck, was it Mufusa? Whatever, he died.

"Well that was shitty!" Rodney yelled out, crossing his arms.

"Rodney! Where did you pick that language up from?" I scolded, picking him up and turning him around so he could face me.

"Uhm... S-Sowe?" He said, biting his lip.

My face fell, "Rodney, how old are you?"

He paused, "T-Three, right?"

I shut up eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I can't believe this. How did you even? I..." I set him down on the ground and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. You two were fighting so loud. I think your parents may have heard you. I just wanted you two to stop." I heard his usual deep tone say.

"I fell for that so fucking hard." I mumbled out, getting up and walking out of the room.

I don't know why I was so upset. Okay, that's a lie. First of all, I couldn't believe he actually played me. Second of all, it was because he called us his dads, and it felt so real. I guess that's why. I don't know. It was ridiculous.

But, he played us a more times and it was just plain annoying.

He'd use it as an excuse to call out of work. He'd use it to get stuff he wanted that he couldn't buy but he knew Adam could. Anytime he had to something remotely adult-ish, he'd just physically regress.

One day, I had enough. I was walking towards his room.

"Yo, can you drive me to the doctors for me to get blood work done for-" I was cut off as I entered and noticed him younger. He was on the ground, playing with a toy truck. It was Monday, and he had been fine hours before.

I knelt down, "Kid, can you tell me what two plus three is?"

"Uh... Seven?" He said, looking at me.

"What about three plus one?"

"Eight?"

I glared at him, "Did you know that liars will overexaggerate? And people who try to fake something as well? Like completely guess wrong, as if to make someone think there's something wrong."

I saw his brows furrow and then he looked confused, "What you mean?"

"I mean that you're normal mentally, aren't you?"

He huffed, "How did you know?"

"It's Monday. The middle of the day. You rarely truly regress randomly. If you do, you're upset. Not playing with trucks."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't want to drive you to your stupid appointment."

"If you promise to stop fake regressing, I won't force you to. I just didn't want our car stuck there for an hour in case you needed to use it."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

I got up and left the room. I heard him shut the door and speak to himself. I left to my appointment. Thankfully, he didn't do it again for personal gain.


	27. Seventeen

It was the Fourth of July once again. We were at Cas's parents. By we, I mean Rodney and I. Adam, Harry and Bryan were in Fort Myers. They were helping do some stuff fireworks show. Since Rodney and I don't exactly like fireworks shows as its usually too loud, we stayed behind. We liked fireworks, just not the ones where you're like two feet away from them going off.

We were in the computer room, playing candy land, while Cas's parents and grandparents were walking television in the other room.

Cas was pissed off, because they kept getting sent back while Rodney and I kept going forward. I was nearing the end and Cas was just growing more angry.

I picked up a card and it was a double purple.

"Um hello, I would like to mention that there is only one purple left and there's no other purples and I got a double purple so. Goodbye." I said, moving it to the end.

"Uh! How! What!" Cas said, moving my piece back and looking at me, "That's not how- What- Where are the directions?!"

"I meant it's rainbow it has-" Rodney started.

"Uh-uh! No!"

"That's how it works!" I shouted, "There's not another purple I can go onto!"

"I'm just gonna continue." Rodney said.

"I'm just gonna put mine on the winning spot! Like there's no card for the winning spot! Like how am I suppose to get there?" I said.

They shushed me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the "How to win" section.

"If you are the first person to reach the multi-colored spot." I said aloud.

They ignored me and Rodney spoke, "Saltiness right here."

"They are so salty, I won."

They dropped the instruction, "I-I'm upset because the game is screwed up."

"Do you want to ask your parents?!" I asked.

"Yeah let's!" They said getting up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

I groaned and got up. We walked to the living room. We explained what we had going on and they confirmed that I was right. Cas stomped off to the computer room. I followed and sat back down.

"See, I won." I said.

They shook their head and sighed. We restarted the game and they ended up winning.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Want to go to the pool?" Cas asked.

"Sure." I said, standing up. We put on our swim suits and headed to the pool. Cas and I sat with our legs in the water, while Rodney swam around. I decided to film for a short film I was creating. It was for a song called 'How to never stop being sad' by Dandelion Hands.

Rodney kept photo bombing whenever I filmed. In one clip I shoved him away, into the water.

"Stop dude! You're ruining the shot!" I shouted.

Rodney laughed, "Oh well!"

I rolled my eyes and continued filming. He leaned against the side.

"What are you filming for anyways?" He asked.

"I'm making a video for a song."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Then get into the pool, lame-o."

I glared at him and put my phone down, getting into the water. I splashed him, "You're the lame-o. What are you, twelve now?"

"Um! I'm 17, so shut the fuck up." He replied, splashing me back.

"Oh meaning that you're a kid and I'm not?" I teased, splashing.

"I'm still 27 mentally, so shut up."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're not physically an adult." I said, laughing.

He rolled his eyes, "At least I'm more mature."

"Oh bull! You sleep with a stuffed animal and eat lucky charms for breakfast!"

"So what? You're obsessed with kids TV shows."

We continued "fighting" for a while. It ended with us laughing, as we had been just joking around.

"C'mere and give me a hug dude." Rodney said, holding out his arms. I swam over and hugged him. He hugged me back and then pushed me under water. 

"Oh you little shit!" I screamed once I came back above water.

He chuckled, "You know you love me."

"I fucking hate you!" I yelled, splashing him.

He continued to laugh and shook his head, "Yeah okay."

Cas was still sitting on the ledge, with their legs in the water.

"Are y'all just going to fight all day, or can we go back? I'm bored as shit."

"We can go back." I said, pulling myself out of the water. Rodney got out too and we dried ourselves off. We headed back to the house.

"Alright. You get a million dollars, but you have to give your mom a full massage, manicure and pedicure." Cas said.

"Ew no, I don't want to be anywhere near my mom." I said.

"My moms dead so I can't." Rodney said.

"Yeah you can! Just dig up her body." Cas said, laughing.

"Ew! I'm not giving my dead mom a massage!" Rodney shouted.

I began laughing, "Alright alright. A million dollars, but you can't use your phone for a month."

"Goodbye phone! Nice knowing yah." Rodney said.

"Oh hell no, I can't do it." Cas said.

"Okay, a million dollars but if you watch more than four hours of a show straight your life becomes that genre."

"Oh shit." Cas and I said, "We're rewatching supernatural so we're screwed."

"A billion dollars but you can never use air conditioning ever again." I said.

"We live in Florida!" Cas shouted.

"Goodbye I'm moving to Canada, so I don't die of heat." Rodney responded.

"No you can't move." I replied.

"Ugh! What the fuck man. We live in Florida how we suppose to live without air conditioning?!"

"I only said air conditioning. I'd do it. Just buy a bunch of fans." I said, smiling.

Both of them face-palmed.

"Million dollars but every month you get punched in the face by an angry chick who thinks your her ex." Cas said.

"Is it the same chick?" I asked.

"Nope. Different chick every month."

"Oh great. Fuck no."

Rodney also said no and made up one. We continued on playing this game until we got back to Cas's.

"There you guys are, c'mon. We're eating." Cas's mother said as we entered.

"What are we having?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Sloppy joes."

"Oh nice." I said, making myself a plate. Rodney, Cas and I sat in the dining room connected to the kitchen, while Cas's family sat in the formal dining area.

"So, after dinner what do you want to do?" Rodney asked.

"More salt-land?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Cas yelled.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Uh. We can play card games."

"True." I replied, starting to eat my food.

"What time do the fireworks go off?" Rodney asked Cas.

"Um, I believe eight or nine."

"Alright."

I remembered that I had brought sparklers over, "Oh yeah! I bought sparklers earlier today. We can light them tonight."

"Sounds good." Both said.

After dinner, we literally just watched a few movies. Around eight fireworks were starting and we went outside, deciding to light sparklers.

"Shit I didn't grab a lighter." Cas said, about to go back inside.

"Oh don't worry I have one." Rodney said, pulling out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a lighter in your pocket?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh uh. Because you were bringing the sparklers over so I grabbed my lighter."

"Why do you have one?"

"For emergencies. Why do you care? It's not like I'm doing anything with it." He replied, glaring back in a way that looked more like he was trying to get me to believe rather than upset I asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright dude."

Cas and I lit ours without issue. On the other hand, Rodney was hesitant to light one and hold it.

"I don't want to burn my hand. How do I hold this?" He asked, as he was trying to light the sparkler. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be fine. Just light it and hold onto the metal part." I replied.

He lit it and kind of shook as it began, well sparkling. After a while he got a hang of it and we were lighting them and making letters and such.

"Okay we have three left!" Cas said.

"Alright, let's light then and put them together. See what happens." I said.

Cas grabbed the final three, handing one to each of us. We light them and put them together. As soon as the three were together, we heard a loud boom from behind us. All of us jumped, eyes widening. I realized it was fireworks from the house next door and let out a groan.

I looked at Rodney and noticed his hand was shaking as he stared ahead. The sparkler was starting to go out and for a good thirty seconds after it went out, he still held it.

"Rodney, it went out." I said, taking it from him. His hand was still shaking along with his body. Another boom went off and I saw him jump and run off inside. I looked at Cas and they waved for me to follow and that they would clean up.

"Rodney are you alright?" I asked as I entered the house. I found him curled up in a closet, covering his ears. He was still normal, all around.

"Hey, buddy? You alright?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head, "Loud. Too loud."

I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him to me, "Hey it's okay. Do you want to go home, away from the fireworks?"

He shook his head, "Too dark."

"Well, we're going to have to leave soon. It'll still be dark in an hour and until tomorrow morning."

He continued to shake his head, "No. Stay here. I don't want you hurt."

I looked at him, confused for a moment. Then it hit me, his mother had died in a car accident. He had never went into details, as he was a toddler when it happened and he wasn't with her.

"Alright. I'll see if Cas'll let us stay alright?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around me, "Not now."

"Of course. I'll stay with you until the fireworks die off."

I ended up staying with him for ten minutes. He's finally calmed down and he went to get a soda. I asked Cas if we could stay the night since it was late.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind, and I'm sure my parents don't."

"Alright."

Cas went to talk to their parents about it while I sat on the couch. Rodney sat next to me, drinking his soda.

"You alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hate loud noises." He mumbled out.

"I know. I hate them too."

He sighed, "Panic attacks suck."

I nodded, "I know. You're going to be alright though. Why don't you get some sleep?"

He sighed, "Hopefully I'll be able to."

I patted him on the back and left the room, letting him go to sleep on the couch. I turned off the lamps on my way out. I joined Cas in their room. Cas was on their computer, playing some game.

"So, they're chill with it?"

"Yeah."

I lied down on the bed, "Cool. Rodney's sleeping in the living room, by the way."

"To be honest, those couches are amazing to sleep on. Better than my bed sometimes."

"Good, he won't wake up complaining." I said, smirking.

"Yup. So what do you want to do?"

"Uh. We could binge watch Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Hell yeah." Cas replied, going to a website that had all the movies. We kicked back and began binge watching it, passing out half way through the third one.


	28. Sink or Swim

A few days later, Adam told Rodney he wanted to get a job where Rodney worked.

"Rodney, I need to come with you to get a job application." Adam said.

"Why?" Rodney asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, soon you won't be able to work so we will have to. I figure I can start at your place, take over your position when you can't anymore."

"I can still work until I'm fourteen. That's three years."

"You lose a year almost every two weeks when you're younger. You probably only have a month or so left until you're fourteen."

His face fell, "I can repress some of that. So I can work longer."

"You're not going to repress anything, it's not healthy."

"I'll only do it once and a while."

"It makes it worse Rodney."

He rolled his eyes, "How?"

"It makes you turn younger anyways. Don't you remember winter break? You tried repressing it and failed."

"I was going through, I needed to be an adult.-"

"You even repressed your emotions! We would call you up to see how you were. You would lie and say you were fine."

"Oh well-"

"Then during Christmas break, you kept going in and out of your mentalities. The day we left you threw tantrum because we were leaving."

"Oh well, I was depressed. That wasn't due to repressing it."

I spoke up, "You tried repressing it before, when you found out your physical state was regressing too."

He fell silent. He stared at me, "I think we should move in with Harry –"

"Why would you suggest that? We don't need to impose on his life." Adam said, crossing his arms.

"Because, we can't keep this place. It's too expensive for you two. My wife and I had to both work to pay for this house and everything else... I barely have anything left, we can't stay here."

"We can't impose on him," Adam said looking down, "I moved out so he could be able to live his own life."

"It's either your brother or your parents. Pick one."

He sighed, "Fine. We'll move in with my brother."

I let out a small groan, "Great, we'll be around Bryan more."

"Oh well." Rodney said, pulling his phone out.

"Yo Harry. Just wondering if we could temporarily move into your place?... Yeah, no, we can't afford to stay here... It'll be hard, but I can do it... Twelve years... I can't afford this months... I had an account with money saved in case of emergency... Yup nothing left... Oh thank you man!... Yeah sometime this week... Thank you Harry, bye."

He hung up and looked at Adam, "Well. Let's go."

They left and I relaxed on the couch, starting to write something up. I kept re-writing it and then slammed my laptop when it still didn't seem right. I tossed the laptop across the couch in anger. 

"Why can't I write this right?!" I yelled, throwing my head back. I shut my eyes, "My mom was right, this is shit."

I ended up falling asleep on the couch and when I woke, they were both back. Rodney was looking at my laptop, obviously reading what I had written.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, snatching my laptop away.

"Woah. We got back and your laptop was on the ground, cracked open. I picked it up and saw that on the screen. It's really good Flynn, you wrote that?"

"Yes I wrote it. But it's shit, don't lie."

"What do you mean? That's pretty damn good."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. So Adam, how did it go?"

"I talked to them and they said they'll consider giving me a job."

"Nice."

He nodded, "So. We should probably decide on what to do about us moving."

"Yup."

To save you boredom, we just sat down and discussed what we were going to do. Rodney got everything in order to sell the house. Since barely anybody was buying, due to the absolute hell 2016 was, we couldn't sell the house for much. Most of the money went to paying off the house, so we could actually sell it. We only had a little bit left, which we put towards to helping Harry pay for his place.

The next weekend, we moved. I had been packing throughout the week. Which, once we moved out we got to selling it.

We had already moved stuff we couldn't fit in the car, like our bed and such. Adam had brought the stuff over, while Rodney and I got our boxes in the van. As we were driving to Harry's, Rodney spoke up.

"Ugh. This sucks. I hate this. So much." He said, glaring out the window.

"Are you going to complain the entire time?"

"Yes, I am. Screw you. I'm losing years, all because we stupidly did this. I won't ever be normal again. Now we have to move." He said, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and we continued on. Once we arrived, Bryan came out and helped us.

"You guys can take the room on the right when you walk up the stairs" He said to me, while Rodney went in to get Adam and Harry.

"Thanks. So, how are you and Harry doing?"

"We're doing okay. It's kind of weird, waking up to someone next to you." He said, smiling. I could tell he was madly in love with Harry, just by the smile.

"Yup. And having them next to you as you fall to sleep."

"It's amazing though. It's the best."

We heard someone speak, "Are you two done having your chick flick moments?"

I turned and saw Rodney, "Yo, just because you single don't mean you gotta be salty. We are allowed to discuss our love for our boyfriends."

"Oh fuck you, just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you got to rub it into peoples faces." He responded.

I gave him a small shove, "Whatever. C'mon let's finish bringing stuff in so we can go back and get set up."

We continued carrying the boxes in. Adam and Harry moved the bed and futon upstairs, while Bryan and I started unpacking the boxes. We left the boxes for the bedroom packed, as we would bring them upstairs and unpack them up there. Bryan and I discussed what we were doing in our lives, basically. We discussed what classes we were going to do for college and such.

"So... Since Rodney is going to be a little kid like... all the time soon. Does that mean you're going to have to raise him back up?" Bryan asked me.

I bit my lip, "I guess so."

"I remember a few years ago, you said you didn't want to be a parent until you were in your late twenties. Now you're basically going to be forced to."

"Yeah... I'm not ready, haha. If he ends up the way he is when he's a teen again, it's going to be hell, to be honest. He's already an edgy kid."

"Good luck dude."

We both had heard a door shut but we didn't think much of it, since Adam and Harry had came downstairs to get something. We figured it was them.

"Yo, you guys can start setting stuff up in our room." Adam informed me.

Bryan and I carried the boxes upstairs. Inside the room was a queen bed against the wall, as Adam loved being against the wall. On the other side of the room was the futon and a few pillows. There was a dresser off to the side where a television sat. Bryan and I began decorating the room with knick knacks and small stuff. We set up a fold-able nightstand next to the bed. I hung some posters and a whiteboard on our door. Bryan helped put our clothes in the closet.

Before any of us knew it, it was getting to be late into the day. We noticed that Rodney was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait. Where's Rodney?" Harry asked, as we were in the living room planning dinner.

"Fuck." Bryan and I said, glancing to the front door.

"He left didn't he." Adam said, looking at us.

I pulled out my phone and called him up.

"Yo. Did you finally notice I'm gone?" He said once he answered.

"Where the fuck did you go?"

"Oh woah, chill. I just went to the park, I'm fine. God. I thought you hated being around me anyways. I'm way too edgy for you. Thought I'd give you some space, you know. And before you're like 'Oh woah! It was one tiny thing I said! I'm so sorry! Blah blah blah', it's obvious. So just continue forgetting I exist until it's convenient. Be it to do something, make a cute instagram post or write your story."

"Rodney-"

"Don't even try. I'm fucking safe, I look like a seventeen year old, not seven."

With that, he hung up. I groaned and got up, "I'll be back, with him hopefully. He's at the park."

I went to get my shoes and car keys. I drove to the park, which was like two miles away. Once I arrived, I saw him sitting up in a tree. I noticed he was holding something white in his hand, however he had noticed me and it disappeared. As I walked up, he pulled himself up and higher into the tree.

"Real mature dude!" I shouted up to him.

"Whatever! Why the fuck did you come!"

I noticed a mother glare at us, and I rolled my eyes. Rodney noticed me looking at the lady and climbed down.

"What did you expect miss? You see two teenage white boys and you think they ain't gonna be cursing? It's okay, little Timmy ain't going to be repeating it. Because he's too busy having fun, which I'm surprised you're letting him do, since you're fucking staring at strangers for cursing."

She scoffed and left, grabbing her kid and taking him away from the car.

I glared at Rodney, "What is wrong with you?"

"What's not, to be honest." He said, smirking at me.

I smelt something which seemed very similar to cigarettes, "What the fuck is that smell?"

His face scrunched up, "Uh, what?"

"Smells like cigarettes."

He looked around and then up the tree, "Hm... Well." He climbed back up and was searching where he was sitting. He picked up a box and brought it down.

"I think some edgy kids must smoke up in that tree. That's kind of stupid, hm?"

I stared at him and walked towards him. I could tell the smell was coming from him however.

"Why is it on your clothes then?"

He shrugged, "I don't know man. I don't fucking smoke."

I threw my hands up, "Wasn't saying you do, I'm just wondering why it's on your clothes. Were you hanging around some edgy kids?"

His face lit up, "You know what, yeah. I was hanging by the picnic tables and there was some teenagers. They were smoking. That's probably why."

"Alright. Anyways, can we just go home?"

"Are you sure you want me around?"

"Fucking christ. Just come back. I'm not going to sit here arguing with you."

He rolled his eyes and we headed home. Once we arrived, I noticed Harry and Bryan in the kitchen, cooking.

"What are they making?" I asked Adam, who was watching television.

He shrugged, "I think sloppy joes."

I watched them as they cooked together, both smiling at the other. They worked in sync and it was quite adorable.

Rodney hit my arm, "You look creepy staring at them."

I hit him back, "Shut up. And go change your damn clothes you still smell like cigarettes."

Adam stared at me but didn't say a word. Rodney rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Anyways. Finally we're all moved in. I'm going to write my story now." I said, lying down and bringing up wattpad. I began writing away, waiting for dinner. That night everything felt calm thankfully.


	29. Everything at Once

Now back to our regularly scheduled cute fluff- wait there's a twist.

I was lying on the couch, watching a video on my phone. I heard footsteps and a felt a tug on my t-shirt. 

"Papa?" I heard mumbled out. I set down my phone and looked at Rodney.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't turn younger just physically." I said, sitting up and pulling him onto the couch. For some reason, when he was mentally somewhat still himself but physically younger, he'd call me papa. It was cute, but odd. Which, this also happened a lot after this day.

He looked down, "I know... But... I keep havin' flashbacks. I... 'm scared."

My face softened and I pulled him into a hug, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Don't worry. You can stay here with me if it helps."

I felt him hug me back and sniffle into my shirt, "Thanks."

I lied back down with him resting on my chest. I went back to watching the video. I felt him twitch when he heard the people shouting. I quickly shut off the video.

"Hey, you okay?"

He let out a whimper and sat up. I saw his eyes swelling up with tears. He rubbed his eyes to try to get rid of his tears, but they kept forming.

I sat up and let him sit on my lap, "Hey, it's gonna be okay buddy, you can make it through this. Shh. It's okay." I said, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Want Da-D-Adam."

"Alright, we can try and go find him." I said, getting up, carrying him up the stairs. I headed to the bedroom I shared with Adam. He was on the bed, working on some work.

"Adam, Rodney's having flashbacks and I think a panic attack." I said, feeling Rodney's heart beating fast, "He says he wants you."

I sat down with Rodney as Adam looked over. Rodney sat on my lap, looking down.

"This isn't another prank, right?" Adam asked, looking at Rodney, sympathetically.

Rodney's body trembled as he began sobbing, "Y-You 'on't t-trust me? But... Of c-course. I j-just f-fuck up everyt'in'... I did deserve what s-she did."

Adam and I looked at each with pained and sad expressions, "Rodney, that's not true!"

"What she did was terrible and you didn't deserve any of it. You don't mess up anything, I promise." I said.

"B-But..." He mumbled.

"But nothing. I only asked because I wanted to make sure this was serious. I trust you a load, but... Your normal age is getting to that point where you were quite mischievous. That's all." Adam said.

"I-It's also closer to when I was... there..." He mumbled.

I bit my lip and hugged him, "This isn't going to get easier is it?"

Adam sighed and joined in the hug, "Far from easy. But we can handle this," he looked at Rodney, "Because we care a load about this one. We can handle anything."

Rodney let out a sniffle, "Sorry I always say you two ruined my life... You actually helped... Even if I'm never going to be normal again."

I looked down at him, "I understand. You were just acting like a typical teenager. Claiming everyone is ruining your life."

He looked up at me and I noticed the fear in his now dull brown eyes, "What if she comes back, papa? I 'on't wanna be hurt again. What if you guys die? What if you guys don't want me anymore? What if... you two start doing the same to me..."

"She won't come back. We aren't going to die. And we would never ever give you up or hurt you. I promise."

I could hear the child version of him in his voice, "Pinkie promise?"

He held out his pinkie as he stared up at me. I nodded and pinkie promised him.

He looked at Adam and reached out to him. Adam picked him up and set him on his lap.

"Is it okay if I call you guys my... dads?"

"Yea it's okay. I mean if you're normal, I don't know about doing that in public. You're like what, sixteen now? We can pass as a three years olds parents but not a sixteen year olds." Adam said.

Rodney giggled and looked up at Adam, "You're silly."

Adam smirked, "Oh I'm silly? Nah, I think you are."

He began to tickle him to make him laugh, but stopped at the first sound of protest. Rodney smiled up at him and let out a yawn.

"I should uh, go back to normal and get some rest." He said, looking at me.

"You can stay here, in case you have another episode."

He bit his lip, "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you guys."

"Yes I'm sure hun." I said, ruffling his hair.

Adam set him down between us. He lied down and stared up at the ceiling. Adam and I began talking to each other. Rodney bit his lip and I heard a small whimper.

"Hey, what's wrong bud?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Not'in..." He mumbled.

"There's something wrong kiddo, what is it?"

"... I need bear." He said, biting his lip.

"Oh, okay. I'll get it kiddo." I said, getting up. I walked downstairs and into the living room. I saw the green bear lying on the chair and grabbed it. I walked back upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Here kiddo." I said, handing it to him.

He grabbed it, "Thanks. Sorry you had to go get it."

"It's alright buddy, you don't need to apologize." I said, sitting back down on the bed. 

"Alright..." He mumbled, hugging the bear and shutting his eyes.

I began scrolling through tumblr while lying there. Five minutes passed by and I noticed Rodney still hadn't fallen asleep. He was on his side, facing me, trying to fall asleep. I saw his face scrunch up as he opened his eyes.

"I can't sleep!" He exclaimed in anger, sitting up.

"Aw. Do you want us to tell you a story or something?"

He shook his head and crossed his arms, "Uh-uh. 'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He bit his lip and then shook his head.

"C'mere." I pulled him towards me, "I'm going to tell you a story that my parents always told me as a kid."

"O'ay." He said, resting against me. Adam looked over and put his phone down. Both listened to me telling the story.

"There was a little boy named Aaron who lived in the woods near a huge castle. He lived with his mother, a mean witch. She would always try to hurt the princes who entered the woods for fun. But she would fail each time and blame Aaron.

She would claim that he hadn't done something right and that's why she failed. She forced him to clean the entire house and do so much for her. She would sometimes even make him do her magic work.

Well one day, he was outside doing yard work. At that time one of the princes showed up. His name was Alfred, but many called him Al. He was the older prince, as he was fourteen. He saw the little boy and wondered why he was doing the yard work.

'Why are you doing all this yard work? You're only what four?' Al asked the smaller boy.

Aaron looked up, 'Doesn't everyone?'"

I felt Rodney shift his body and he looked up at me, "Is Al gonna save him?"

"You'll see kiddo. Anyways, Al stared at the boy and shook his head.

'No. Not little kids anyways, you're way too young to be doing this!'

'Well my mom says I got to.' He said, continuing his work.

The prince crossed his arms and approached the house, knocking on the door with force.

'What are you doing?! Don't wake her!' Aaron shouted, running over.

The door flung open and there stood the witch. Unlike most witches who looked ugly and disgusting like their personalities, she looked like a normal person.

She stared at the prince, 'Why are you pounding on my door?! Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can do that, you stupid brat!'

The prince stood tall, 'You're not allowed to force a child to do your work. It is illegal, and you know that.'

'It's just chores.'

'He's a little child, he should be playing not doing yard work meant for adults.' He said, crossing his arms.

Aaron stood behind him, shaking, ''on't do this she'll hit you.'

Al's eyes widen and he glared at the woman, 'I guess we won't have to worry anymore though, because I'm taking him away.'

'You can't do that! You have no authority!'

'Actually I do have authority and I can take him.' He said with a smug smile, 'Unless you'd rather get thrown in jail which I could arrange. Either way he's coming with me.'

She glared at the boy, 'Fine, see if I care.'

Al nodded and looked at Aaron, 'C'mon lets go.'

He picked up the small boy and carried him back to the castle. He told his parents about the boy and they agreed to take the boy in.

'Al...?' Aaron asked later that day as Al and his brother, Henry, were helping him get ready for bed.

'Yes?'

'Why did you help me?' He asked, biting his lip.

Al bent down to the child's level, 'I don't want to see anymore getting hurt. She was hurting you kid. That's not good. I have to help people in our kingdom. So I had to help you.'

'Well... Thank you Al.' Aaron said, giving him a huge hug.

'You're welcome kid.' Al responded, hugging back.

And so the boy and his new family lived happily ever after. The End."

Rodney was dozing off, cuddled up to me. He soon fell asleep minutes after. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Night kid."

Adam smiled at me, "You're good at this."

"Oh hell yeah I am."

"So. Was Prince Al's brother based on me?"

"Yup."

"Cute. Very cute."

I smiled, "There's a sequel where Prince Henry meets a handsome knight named Felix. They fall madly in love. And rumors say that Prince Henry would show his love by getting Felix a chocolate shake from Kilwins."

"I am not driving fucking ten miles to get you a shake."

"Oh cmon. Prince Al would definitely get his boyfriend, Brad, a shake if he wanted one."

"Maybe Prince Al could just get everything shakes then."

"Oh C'mon. Please. I really want a chocolate shake."

He rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed carefully, "Fine Jesus Christ."

I smiled and sat up, pulling him towards me for a kiss, "Thank you babe."

"You're welcome." He mumbled out, grabbing his keys.

I laughed and lied down, waiting for him to get back. There was one of the advantages of moving. We were closer to stuff now.


	30. Teenagers

We all gathered in the living room and flicked a movie on. We were watching Dead Poets Society, as we all had heard about but never watched it.

"Oh shit, I ship Charlie and Neil." Rodney said.

"Same!" I exclaimed.

"I ship Todd and Neil to be honest." Adam said.

"Um traitor! Obviously Charlie and Neil is the supreme pair!" I said, looking at Adam.

"Not according to Archive of our own or Fanfiction.net. The major OTP is Todd and Neil." Harry said.

"Well, fuck those websites. Charlie and Neil are perfect."

"Why not both? Make it an OT3." Bryan said.

We all stared at each other in shock, as we hadn't thought about that.

"Well, damn. Sounds good." I said.

We continued watching the movie, pointing out every thing that seemed like it was shippy. Yes, that's seriously what we do when we watch movies. We ship characters and point out things that seem like the two are in love. Adam and Harry ended up with more than us.

"Boy didn't tell his dad did he?" Rodney said, when Neil was talking about how his dad had said he could do the play.

"Yeah. He totally didn't. This can't be good." I said.

"Oh god." Bryan said.

It showed his dad showing up to the play and we all gasped.

"Oh god." Adam said.

"Don't worry, I bet you his dad'll realize how good his son is." Harry said.

"I swear to god, if it's not that, I'm going to punch the son of a bitch." Rodney said.

I chuckled and we continued watching. At the part where Neil was being dragged away, we looked at each other.

"This can't be good." We all said in unison.

We yelled at the screen while his dad was yelling at him, as we were pissed off at how he was being treated.

"Tell the son of a bitch to suck a dick!" Rodney yelled.

"Run the fuck away! Fuck the snow, run! Fuck that dickwad!" Bryan and I yelled.

Of course, it all began going downhill.

"What is he doing. Oh God. Oh no. He's not going to... Oh no." Was all that was heard as we watched.

"Oh... Oh no." I mumbled out as he was sitting in his dads office.

"Oh come on... Why does the cute one, who we share a last name with, have to die!" Bryan yelled.

"My ship..." Rodney mumbled.

"No!" Adam and Harry yelled.

Jesus christ, this movie made us cry.

We cried the entire rest of the movie. Once it ended, we sat in silence for a good five minutes.

"I need a drink." Harry mumbled out, leaving the room.

"... Uh. Why don't we watch a happy movie! How about Jack?" I suggested.

Adam popped it on as he had the DVD. We sat back and watched it, talking throughout the movie. Needless to say, we ended up crying once again.

"Okay are the movies Robin Williams does designed to make us cry?!" Bryan yelled.

"What's not sad Jesus Christ!" I yelled.

"Jumanji?" Rodney suggested.

"No that has sad moments."

"Hook?" Adam said.

"Nope. You cry a lot during that."

"Well Christ!" Bryan yelled.

We continued shouting out movie names and sad scenes that were with it.

"Mrs. Doubtfire! That movies hilarious!"

"It's about a divorced couple Harry!"

"Flubber?!"

"The robot!"

We went form Robin Williams movies to any movie. We ended up on kids movies.

"The Phineas and Ferb movie!" .

"There's many times where you feel like you're gonna cry and the ending is such BS!"

"Charlotte's Web!"

"Nope!"

"Up!"

"The first fifteen minutes dude!"

"Megamind!"

"Inside Out!"

"Finding Dory!"

"All have their moments!"

We all groaned in defeat.

"The Lorax?" I groaned out.

"I might cry during that because the Once-ler." Adam said.

"How about Nightmare on Elm Street?" Rodney suggested.

"But that's a horror movie."

Bryan yelled out, "Birdcage! It's Robin Williams movie, it's gay as fuck, and it's apparently not sad!"

"Really?!"

"Well let's fucking do this shit then!"

We popped the movie on and kicked back.

"Fuck the question of who's the man and woman." Harry said "The real question who's Alfred and who's Armand in the relationship."

Rodney laughed, "So who's the overly feminine one and who's the dickhole masculine one?"

"I'm obviously Armand." Adam said.

"Bullshit!" I shouted, "I'm obviously him! I would be the type to run a drag bar!"

"Oh and I would be the one to perform in it?"

"Uh yeah. I hate dresses, and according to a little birdie you loved them as a kid." I said, smirking.

"It was one time!"

"It was for an entire month!" Rodney and Harry shouted.

"Shut up!" Adam shouted back.

Bryan chuckled, "Imagine. Twin boys running a drag bar that their boyfriends both perform in. That would be a fucking interesting place."

"Why is the stereotypical gay thing drag? I'm bisexual and I have never done drag and I'm not attracted to that. It's just a cool thing some people do." Rodney said.

"I know right! Like goddamn not all gay guys do drag why do they always depict as that?" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Eh, it was the nineties bro. You learned about trans girls from a show that had a drag queen parent I mean. Gosh. At least they tried." Bryan said.

"True but it's still such a big misconception." I mumbled.

"I have a bigger question," Adam said, "Why is drag so frowned upon yet strippers aren't as much? Like, people would rather little Timmy see a stripper than a drag queen or heavens forbid a trans girl. And why do people always think that people in Key West are all gay guys? I mean Christ! Flynn and Bryan's mom thought a cis girl was a drag queen! She was working at a makeup shop!"

"Oh my god! And she told me to cover my eyes at fully clothed drag queens! I've seen worse mom!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I mean the dude selling tickets for a sunset cruise also ran a drag bar and I bet they didn't expect that." Bryan said.

"I bet they were in a hell of a shock when they say how rainbow-y the area was." Rodney said.

"They about had a goddamn heart attack! We ride in and there's about five gay pride flags. There's literally a rainbow crosswalk! Every goddamn store has the same 'I'm not gay but 20 bucks is 20 bucks' shirt! Every single shop also had an arrangement of pride stuff. It was heaven for us and hell for them."

"We have got to go, all of us. It would be so much fun." Harry said.

"True! We totally need to go, it would be so much fun." I said.

"Hell how much would it be to go?" Bryan asked.

"Uh, a lot. Probably a thousand or more. It was a lot when we went and we didn't do much." I said.

"I could ask my parents to lend me some money and scrap together some." Harry said.

"Fuck it, let's do it. I can break into my savings." I said.

"Same. It'll be hella fun." Bryan said.

And so we planned a trip to Key West. We went the beginning of August. Harry's parents sent us some money. That combined with Bryan and I's savings, the job Adam worked and money we had from odd jobs gave us enough.

We drove down there, singing to songs the entire time. Yup, we are that lame and cliche. The song teenagers came in and we all shouted the lyrics. Bryan had began recording us.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me!" We shout-sang, smiling widely.

Literally the entire trip we sang. Once we hit Key West, we calmed down with the music. It was about eleven o'clock when we arrived at Duval Street.

"Look, the flags!" Rodney said, smiling.

"Oh my god, they're just as cool as before." I said.

We parked behind one of the hotels and we began walking.

"Look, Denny's!" Rodney pointed to.

"We have got to go in the morning." Bryan said.

"Why not now dude? Fuck the rules, it's Key West! We're adults!" Harry shouted.

"We're poor adults, my dude." Bryan said, looking at Harry.

"I'd rather be poorer than sad without pancakes."

Bryan rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek, "You're a weirdo."

Harry stuck out his tongue as we walked. We got maybe a quarter of a mile and everyone was whining.

"It's hot out!"

"Ugh my feet hurt!"

"How far are we walking?!"

"Can we just stop in somewhere!"

"My legs aren't meant to walk this much!"

"Why didn't we rent bikes?!"

"Or a cart?!"

Literally everyone said every thirty seconds, "It's so hot!"

I groaned and looked at them, "I see why moms complain so much about kids, y'all are so annoying."

"Well fuck, 'mom' it's hot as hell out and we're not even a quarter of the way to the stupid mile 0." Bryan said.

"Why didn't we just rent a cart?" Harry asked.

"Because, we don't have 70 bucks to waste on a cart." Adam and I responded.

He rolled his eyes and we continued walking.

"Yo, look. Shitty slogan shirts. Let's get some." He said.

"There's shirts everywhere dude." I mumbled.

"Okay? Let's get some though."

Everyone ran inside and I trudged in after them. They were rummaging through shirts.

Harry and Bryan got matching shirts. The shirts said "He's my boo" with skeleton hands pointing to each other. Harry also got a white shirt that said "My parents said I could be anything so I became an asshole." Bryan got a black tank top that said Key West.

They got me a shirt that said "Salty" and a blue to black ombre tank that said "To remove shirt, add alcohol." Hilarious right.

Adam got a shirt that said, "Love is Love." And then one that said, "I love my crazy boyfriend."

Rodney got one that said, "I'm not gay but 20 bucks is 20 bucks." Which is bullshit since he's bi, but I digress.

Of course while we were walking, it began pouring. We ran into a resteruant to get away from the rain. I groaned and pulled at my shirt.

"God we're soaked." I mumbled out.

We went to the bathrooms and changed our shirts. Harry put on his white shirt, I put on the blue to black tank top, Bryan put on his key West tank top. Rodney put on his shirt which still didn't make sense. Finally, Adam put on his love is love shirt.

Once it stopped raining, we headed back out.

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Rodney whined, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "If you didn't bitch the entire way it might go faster."

Adam pulled out his phone to look. Rodney rolled his eyes and looked ahead. He noticed Häagen-Dazs and ran up to it.

"We have less than quarter of a mile to go." He said.

I looked at the phone, "Six minutes, if we don't stop for ice cream that is."

Rodney looked at me, "Well we can inside and get stuff then head out. It won't hurt."

"We already stopped once, no."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll go and you can go to your stupid mile zero."

He walked inside the place and I groaned. Harry and Bryan looked at each other and shrugged, following Rodney in.

I looked at Adam and he shrugged, "I mean. It's German chocolate."

"... Fine." I said, crossing my arms and following. Also, the reason I was being a dick was because it was hella hot, okay. Also, my T shots are around the same time as my period, so my mood was pretty bad. I had thankfully stopped having periods, but I still got mood swings up the ass.

We all got chocolate shakes and continued on our adventure. After ten minutes, we arrived at mile 0. Bryan, Harry and Rodney sat on the sidewalk, while Adam and I took pictures with the sign.

"It's so hot out." They all whined like five year olds. It literally felt like overgrown five years olds were with us I'm not kidding.

"Y'all are Floridians, y'all should be use to it." I said.

"Why do you y'all so much. You're not country Flynn." Bryan stated.

"Shut up. C'mon are you guys gonna take pictures with the sign or are we going to go to the Southernmost point?"

I heard a chorus of, "I don't wanna walk anymore!"

I rolled my eyes for the sixth time. Adam gestured for them to follow, "C'mon let's go."

Rodney reached out to me, "Carry me, my legs hurt."

I sighed, "Fine, get on my back. But I'm only doing this to decrease your bitching."

We walked back to the hotel we parked our car at. Adam and I got in the front, while Bryan, Harry and Rodney sat in the back. We decided to just go to our hotel room instead. We arrived at the hotel and everyone rushed inside. I carried the bags in and entered our hotel room. Bryan was on one bed, Adam on the other. Harry was setting up his laptop to the wifi. Rodney was lying on the ground, with a pillow and his phone.

"Rodney, get off the floor and lie on the couch or bed, not the floor." I said.

He looked up at me, "But I like the floor."

"I don't ca-"

"Why are you being so mean?" He asked, glaring up at me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms

"Why are you being so mean?" He repeated, sitting up.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not being mean, oh my god you're dramatic."

"Like hell you're not being mean, you've been a dick this entire time." He said, getting up and staring at me.

"Oh my god. Whatever, fuck this. I'm leaving and going to have some fun, while y'all complain about everything." I said, throwing the bags down and walking out of the hotel room. I walked down to the pool and collapsed into a chair.

Someone approached me and sat next to me, "You alright dude?"

I took in a deep breathe and looked at them. They had dark brown hair and blue eyes. They had on a Zoo Miami T-shirt and black cargo jeans.

"My brother, his boyfriend and his cousin are just getting on my nerves." I replied.

They sat next to me, "I know the feeling. My parents are getting on my nerves too. 'Maybe you'll meet a cute boy out here. Maybe if you didn't dress like a boy you would get a boyfriend' like I like girls, chill. And I am boy!"

"I know that feelings, haha. My parents still think I'm their daughter. Then again they haven't seen me since my graduation, and I haven't lived with them since Janurary."

"You moved out before your graduation?"

"They kicked me out. I moved in with my boyfriend and his cousin. The same cousin of my brothers boyfriend. My brother saw my boyfriend's brother and fell in love."

"Wow. So, what did they do to make you come out here?"

"Oh god. They haven't stopped bitching all trip. 'Oh it's too hot! Oh it's too far! How dare we walk!' Like god. They're all adults and it's like babysitting five year olds!" I said, throwing my head back.

"It is hot, but what do they expect. It's Florida."

"Exactly! Bryan and I have lived in Florida our entire life."

"Wow. How did he ever survive?"

"I don't know man."

He chuckled, "Hey, did you hear about the sunset cruise?"

"Uh, no. My family couldn't stop bitching for me to hear about anything. What is it?"

"It's a boat that travels around Key West as the sun sets. Want to come with me? I got a ticket and my sister was going to come with, but she doesn't want to anymore."

"Eh, why not."

"Well, it starts at six. So, we have five hours until it starts."

"Well, would you like to do something while we wait?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, have you seen the southernmost point yet?"

"Nope!"

"Then let's go!" He shouted, jumping up and grabbing my hand.

I chuckled and followed him, "You know I haven't even got your name yet right?"

"Oh yeah! I'm Leo, and you're?"

"Flynn." I said, smiling as we went to my car. Leo quickly became my friend, and I loved that. He was in need for adventure like me.


	31. Seaside

We arrived at the Southernmost Point and took pictures with it. We sat down on the ledge and talked. There wasn't anyone there except for a few people.

"So, how old are you anyways?" I asked Leo.

"Eighteen. So no, you didn't take a minor with you."

"Oh, thank god, lol." I said, looking at him with a smirk.

"You look like twenty though. How old are you?"

"Eighteen as well, but my birthday's in December."

"Damn. You already on testosterone?"

"Yup. Been on it for months now."

"I wish I was on it too."

"You'll be on it one day, don't worry."

"I hope." He mumbled.

I patted his back, "C'mon. What'cha want to do now?"

"I don't know. We could grab some food?" Leo suggested.

"Maybe."

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Um. I saw a place called Johnny Rockets? Maybe there." I said, getting up.

"Sounds good." He said, following me. We walked to it, since the streets were busy with carts and it was just easier since there wasn't anywhere to park.

"So, question. You said earlier you like girls. By that, do you mean you life AFAB people or just girls in general. Including AMAB?" I asked, as we walked.

"I mean all girls. It's more I'm attracted to femininity. So if there was a guy who was feminine, I'd probably date him if I was attracted to them. Or a feminine non-binary person. But I wouldn't call them a girl unless they were okay with that, yah feel?" He replied.

"What about masculine chicks? Out of the question?"

"Eh, I don't really know. Maybe? It depends. I haven't really fallen in love with a girl like that. Then again, I've only had a few crushes so."

"Understandable." I said, as we arrived at the restaurant. 

We sat down and ordered burgers and shakes. We began looking at our tumblrs.

"Oh my god, dude, look." He said, showing me a DDLG blog. 

I covered my mouth, "Oh my. Oh no."

"I don't get why that needs to be on tumblr? Like, keep your kinks off somewhere where kids browse!"

"Fucking true. And some of them hella sexualize literal children, that's so disgusting!" 

"Oh my god, you agree! Thank God, some people don't. Like, I don't care what people do in their bedroom, but like. That shit doesn't need to be public." 

"And it also romanticizes and sexualizes mental illnesses." 

"I heard that from an anti blog. Is that actually true?"

"Oh yes. Uh, my boyfriend's cousin actually use to mentally regress to a kid state. He doesn't really anymore, but that's because uh well. It's a long explanation. But yeah, things those blogs sexualize are things he also did a lot. He found out about DDLG and it made him so upset. Like, he regressed when panicking and it really helped him, but he feels too scared to at times."

"Oh no. That sucks that people have to romanticize that shit. Like, tumblr's great at doing that."

"I know right. Not only that, but some of the so called daddies are fucking pedos. I came across a few blogs posting literal children. The littles aren't so great either, they do the same shit. And it's grown adults doing this."

"Have you seen the underage littles though?!"

"Oh no. Oh god. One of my friends was, they were thirteen. It was so bad."

"So, what's your thoughts on those stories some people write? Uh, age play?"

"Forced is disgusting. Sorry not sorry. Alright, I've read some. The forced are so disgusting. Especially when it's kidnapping. That's just... Oh my god. Consensual is fine though. Like people write weird kinky shit. To each his own. But like, it's problematic still. Like, sexual is like... It's just, why. That's treading on a thin line. But non-sexual, that's fine to me." 

"Yeah, I agree. Like, I've read stories like that. I actually like stories where characters turn younger, because it's so cute."

"I know right. Like, you firstly get to see how adorable that character is as a kid. Then you see how their friends and such handle a child."

"Some age play is fine too, like the cute ones. But then when it gets sexual... Eh." 

"Same. Though, I'm asexual so. Maybe that's why."

"Nah, I'm not asexual and I hate it so."

We spent the next thirty minutes, discussing that topic and other shit tumblr sexualizes. 

"So, you never explained how your boyfriends cousin doesn't really regress anymore." Leo said. 

"Oh. Um, well. This sounds like something sci-fi. But a lady saw his cousin acting like a kid and asked me about it. I explained it was caused by PTSD or something. Um, she told me she had this thing that could turn people actually younger. Well, now when he regresses, it's literal. He looks like a kid, and he's not so afraid to regress. Because, before he thought people would look weirdly at a grown man acting like child. Mostly because of tumblr's DDLG shit. Well, now it's fine."

"Understandable. So, he actually becomes a kid sometimes? That's fucking cool that our world has that kind of stuff now."

"Well, the side effect is that it causes his actual self to regress physically... Like, okay. He was 27 when this began. Well, now he looks about fifteen? Acts like it too, even though his memories are still intact. It's so strange, but it's happening."

"Wow man."

We spent the next few hours going to shops and talking about so many things. We discussed our fandoms and how we felt about certain websites and things in fandoms. Before we knew it, it was five thirty. 

"We should head over to the cruise site. We have to get the tickets on board." Leo said.

"Alright." I said as we walked back to the car. We drove to where they had the cruise. To clarify, they had to give us a wristband to say we were actually allowed on board. Once we got our bands, we waited to board the boat. It was a two level boat, the bottom they were serving food and the top they were playing music and serving alcoholic beverages.

Like ten minutes after we arrived, we got to get on. We went to the top and hung out up there. 

"Hey, you wanna see if we could get a drink?" Leo asked. 

"Well, you look like a twelve year old boy and I look like a fifteen year old so."

"So? We're transgender, we can just say we're like twenty-two and just starting T."

"But our ids say our actual ages, and I'm sure they'll ask for it."

He rolled his eyes, "We can say we don't have them. C'mon, let's at least try."

We headed to the bar and Leo leaned against the bar, "Yo, can I get a rum runner?"

The guy behind the bar looked at him and then I, "How old are you two?"

"I just turned twenty-two today. He's also twenty-two." Leo said.

"Yeah, sure. Where's your id?"

I looked at Leo and Leo shook his hand, "I know I look young. I'm a trans guy, I get that a lot actually. But I can assure you man, I'm twenty-two. Here, lemme look for my id though."

He began looking for his wallet, "Fuck. Dude, I think I left it in the bathroom in our hotel. Fuck, that mexican food fucked me up. Never ever will I have so much spicy food in one day, diarrhea all morning."

He looked at me as I just glared at him. I realized he was trying to bullshit his way through this, "Oh God, yeah. Fuck, that smell. You were in there for fucking hours. Couldn't go anywhere without this kid."

The guy just stared at us and then looked at me, "Where's you id then?"

I looked at him and then at my pockets, "Hm. I know I have it here somewhere... Hm... FUCK. Dude, did I leave it at the place?"

"Oh no, yeah, I think you did. You were about to put it away, when some kid asked you to help him find his mom, right?"

"Oh yeah. Fuck, I threw it on the counter because the kid was crying so much. Man, this sucks ass. I had so much money in there, what if it gets taken?"

"Dammit, this sucks man." 

The bartender sighed, "Whatever. Here. What do you want?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'll just take a beer."

The man handed Leo a rum runner and me a beer. We thanked him and went to the back of the ship, on the first floor. There was a bench on the back and we could watch the water.

"Dude! That was sick!" Leo said. 

I laughed, "I can't believe we got away with that."

"Oh my god. Dude."

We laughed and drank our drinks, cringing at the taste at first. We ended up so fucking drunk so quickly. We're both light weights, obviously. Some girl approached Leo. 

"Now how did a kid manage to get a rum runner?" The girl asked, looking at Leo. 

She was tall and had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like human Garnet from Steven Universe to be honest, with long hair though. She had on high waisted shorts and a tank top that said, "Gender Roles are Dead." 

Leo chuckled, "I'm eighteen for your information."

"Still a kid then. How'd you manage that?"

"Eh, you make up an embarrassing story or a really heart warming story or something that'll make people feel bad... You'll get anything." 

"Oh yeah. You know, I tried getting a drink, but they denied me one. Called me all kinds of slurs, banished me back here." She said, sitting down next to Leo.

"Oh no. Here, you can have some of mine." He said, offering it to her. 

She smiled at him and took his drink, "I guess you were right."

"Huh?" He asked, staring at her.

"She played you man, you just wanted some of your drink." I said. 

"Looks like your friends smarter than you, huh?" She asked, handing him his drink back.

"Oh. Look, I'm drunk. So don't judge me." 

She laughed, "I can tell. This your first drink ever?"

He nodded as he burped. I began laughing, "You're real smooth dude."

"Shut up! Yes, it's my first ever."

She chuckled, "Maybe I should just give you my number, so we can talk when you're sober."

"Oh, does that mean you're going to leave?"

Okay, obviously he was more drunk than me at that time. I just shook my head. 

"If you don't want me to, then no. But I'd like to think you'd like to talk to me when you're uh, more smart? If that's even possible."

"Uh." He said, staring off into space.

I stepped in, "Give him your number, yeah." 

She smiled widely and put her number into his phone. I went to get another beer, while Leo flirted with the girl. By the end of the cruise, we were so fucking drunk that we could barely walk. The girl, who's named we learned was Grace, drove us back to the hotel. 

"Hehe... She's really cute." Leo mumbled as we were walking. We went to the pool, because we didn't want to go back to our rooms yet. 

"You likee herr." I mumbled, looking at Leo.

"Fuck yea. She's hella cute." Leo said, looking at me. 

I laughed and then looked at the pool, "Dare you to jump in."

"I dare you to do it."

"We both do it, okay?"

"Okay."

"You first though."

"No you." 

We fought on who would go first, and we ended up pushing each other in. Do not ask, because I don't know how we did it either. We literally swam around that pool in our fucking clothes. While we were being idiots, Adam had heard us, since our hotel room was right next to the pool. 

"What the fuck are you doing Flynn!" He yelled, coming down to the pool.

"Oh hey Adam. Meet Leo." I mumbled out, pointing to Leo. 

Adam pulled us out of the pool and dragged us to the hotel room. He made us change out of our wet clothes and into clean ones. Since Leo's room was across the hotel, he just borrowed some of mine. We were literally like drunk teenagers and Adam was like the stern and disappointed dad at that moment. Once we were dressed in dry clothes, he sat us down on the bed. 

"What were you thinking Flynn? And you, mysterious person with him!" He exclaimed, pointing at us. 

"Oh my. Back at it again with no fun." I said, staring at Adam.

"What a bummer." Leo said, looking at me. 

"Who even are you?" Adam asked, looking at Leo.

"Um, don't talk to my new friend like that! This is Leo, and I've had more fun with him than any of you!" I shouted, looking at Adam. 

"Yeah! He's had more fun with me!" 

Adam just stared at me, "You fucking left nine hours ago, with my car. Didn't think to text me or call me to tell me you were okay. Now you come back, drunk as fuck and acting like a dick. We were worried about you Flynn."

"Then why didn't you text me, hm? You were so worried, but you didn't call or text either. I was having fun, excuse me for doing what we came here to do!" 

"You're drunker than a skunk! You're hanging out with someone you just met?! They look twelve! How old are you even?!"

"I'm eighteen." Leo said. 

"Well, you're damn lucky you are. Flynn could get in serious trouble if you were a minor. Did you encourage him to drink?!"

"What?! No! I didn't make your boyfriend drink? I encouraged him to see if he could get a drink, but I didn't make him drink. He ordered a beer all on his own." 

I cut in, "Um, chill maybe Adam. I drank because I wanted to. We're in Key West, I mean c'monn. My mom let me drink when I was sixteen when we were here."

I heard Bryan come over, which I had forgotten they were in the same hotel room as us. 

"Flynn, you drank two sips of moms rum runner. She didn't allow you to drink until you were stupidly drunk. Why would you even do that? Did you drive back here?" He asked. 

"No, Leo's new girlfriend drove us here."

"Was she drunk?" Bryan and Adam asked. 

"Oh my god, you guys are like parents." I mumbled out, "No, she had like.. a few sips. God, leave me alone... I have a headache."

"I don't care! You scared us Flynn!" 

"I'm about to fucking leave again if you don't stop yelling." I said, staring at him. 

Adam shook his head and left the room, probably to the bathroom or outside the hotel room. Bryan shook his head and looked at me.

"I hope you had fun... Because we sure as hell didn't worrying about you. Hope you learned something from your little tantrum from today." Bryan said, looking at me and then at Leo, "And you kid, probably shouldn't be drinking with strangers." 

Bryan left to the other side of the room. I kind of just sat on the bed, thinking. Leo ended up passing out with his head on my lap. I passed out soon after.


End file.
